Everyday Moments Of Perfection
by HarlequinRaven
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots; all about our favourite seer and empath, Jasper and Alice. The unseen moments of their lives; the highs, the lows, and every part in-between. Includes; missing moments from books, family moments and AU/AH specials.
1. Chapter 1: Her Christmas Present

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Her Christmas Present_

_A/N: I just decided to start my own little collection of J x A drabbles/one-shots. They're good for relieving the writer's block of my other stories, but hopefully you guys will like them too. Just a bunch of ansgty/cute little Jasper and Alice moments. First one: Christmas! _

**Note**: _Hey, everyone. I'm making this note on... the 27th of March 2009. Just to say thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/alerted and faved this story since I started writing it. I'm laughing as I read my original note up there... this has become my most popular story! It's evolved into a collection of drabbles, one-shots (they get longer as you go along) and there are a few AH specials and missing Jalice moments from the actual books dotted around as well. So, read and enjoy! :)_

**Second Note:** _14th of May '09. Just to let you all know that I will start to revise all the early one-shots/drabbles, since they aren't nearly as good as the ones towards the end._

* * *

Wrapping paper littered the floor of Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

Bright, holly-covered and ripped to miniscule shreds.

Giggles came from inside the locked, cream door; the sounds unheard by the rest of the Cullens.

Jasper lay next to Alice on their silky, four-poster bed. His arm was hooked around her waist, and Alice laughed, draping her arm over his shoulder. The curtains shivered as the chilled winter air lazily drifted inside, causing Jasper's loose shirt to billow around him. He smiled; one of his rare smiles, and Alice's eyes glinted a brighter gold, she was happy to see it. Jasper's face softened as he felt the tender emotions running through her, and softly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled, and he pulled back a little, holding up a small object.

Jasper was dangling a bright gold, heart-shaped locket in front of Alice, who was playfully swiping for it. Jasper's deep rumbly laughter bubbled up as he lay on top of her, pinning her under him. She grinned wickedly, tickling his stomach with her nimble fingers. Jasper rolled over, and Alice laughed as their arms and legs were entangled. Alice let out a small squeal as she unceremoniously fell off the side of the bed; Jasper's low chuckles following her down. She lay on the floor, not using her vampiric abilities to rise immediately to her feet.

She lay still for a little longer, bunching the soft carpet between her pale, slender fingers. She closed her eyes, listening to the quiet, satisfying crunch of squashed wrapping paper beneath her small, elfish form.

Alice felt a soft thump beside her as she was joined on the cream carpet by her lover.

"What fascinates you so – on the floor?" Jasper whispered, with quiet laughter.

"Just this," Alice whispered back, rolling on her side to face him, their noses almost touching. "Just us."

Jasper's eyes softened immeasurably, and he reached forward to embrace her. His fingers drifted up her arm, trailing circles on her ivory skin. Alice kissed him and as he became distracted by her lips, by the passionate way in which they moved against his own, her hand quickly darted out at an inhuman speed, and retrieved her present from his grasp.

She released him, her eyes twinkling, and dangled the chain in front of him, sticking her tongue out playfully. Her laughter tinkled in his ears, reminding him suddenly of the silver bells that used to resound at the local church every Christmas. He felt truly at home with her, and he smiled.

He reached out, placing the golden locket carefully around her slender neck. He tapped it, and pouted. "Cheater."

Alice winked, and Jasper drew her in closer. This was the best Christmas yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Chess

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Jasper and Alice play a little chess... ;)

* * *

_Damn. She's feeling confident._

Alice sat with a playful smirk on her face, hands poised, on one side of the chessboard. Jasper sat on the other, his brow creased in frustration, his eyes focused on the chequered board in front of him.

After a brief moment of contemplation, his pale hand shot forward and moved a black pawn forward one space.

"I knew you'd do that," said Alice, laughing.

Jasper raised a wry eyebrow that clearly said; well, obviously. He sighed in resignation.

Alice smirked and quicker than a human could blink, moved a chess piece forward two squares and…

"Voilà! So I believe that's…twenty-three games in a row that I've won?"

"And you wonder why only Edward will play you?"

Alice pouted. Quick as a flash, the chessboard and all of its pieces were scattered across the floor. Alice had pounced on Jasper and tackled him to the floor, her tinkling laughter filling the room.

As her lips met his, she whispered against them.

"Checkmate."


	3. Chapter 3: Distracted

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Alice gets a little bit distracted... ;)

* * *

Jasper heard the too-loud sounds of frustration and protestation coming from his and Alice's bedroom and knew it could mean only one thing; Alice was playing _Barbie _with Bella again.

Jasper sighed and smiled at his wife's antics. They were so different and yet, so in love. Whilst Alice was forcibly making-over Bella - and by the sounds of things, couldn't quite decide between the Cherry Bomb lipgloss or the Viper's Skin lipstain - Jasper was on his way to the Cullen's library to peruse a few of his favourite books. While Jasper was passing the bedroom door, he heard a soprano voice echoing from inside, calling him in. _Alice._

Jasper opened the door warily, slightly afraid of what he would see. The scene inside was no worse than he expected. Bella looked – and felt – distinctly uncomfortable, and Alice looked – and felt – undeniably happy.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried and leapt into his arms. Anyone else who called him 'Jazzy' would get a severe beating, but Jasper just smiled wanly at the nickname when it came from Alice.

"You're happy today," Jasper commented.

Alice just smiled and softly kissed him on the cheek, and Jasper felt the slight surge in her emotions as she did so.

Bella also felt satisfied that Jasper had interrupted Alice's dress-up session. She rose from her chair, trying in vain to be quiet – it really was no use in the Cullen house – and tried to sneak out of the door.

She passed Alice and Jasper, who were still locked in an embrace and started to run out the door, mouthing a desperate 'thank you' to Jasper, who just laughed with his eyes.

When Alice finally released Jasper, and leant against his chest, he spoke.

"You do know Bella escaped?"

Alice just pressed her nose to his throat, inhaling her husband's compelling scent and waved her arm, drunkenly.

"Mmm…whatever. This is better than shopping… wow…."

Jasper laughed softly.


	4. Chapter 4: Favourite Things

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N:** What does Alice love doing most? Most fanfic writers seem to think it's shopping. Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

_Shopping._ Alice's third love. After Jasper and her family, of course.

Alice would be content to dart in and out of the shops all day, dragging Jasper behind her. However, while Jasper – sweet as he was – didn't complain at all at being dragged around with Alice, she knew he would rather be sitting at home reading a classic, or learning a new craft… doing something scholarly, anyway. Not trying on Armani suits all day. Alice loved Jasper even more because of that. He let her have her way all the time, and Alice knew exactly how lucky she was.

"So… what do you think? The black one, or the red one?"

Alice held up two dresses for Jasper to look at. Jasper looked at them, considering each. He could feel Alice's emotions, pulling between the two. Also, how happy she was that he was here. That was why Jasper came, for her. He loved Alice, and he loved it when she was happy - even more if he was the cause of that happiness.

He pointed at the black one. "I like that one better. What's the occasion?"

"You," said Alice, tossing the red one into the rejected pile.

"Me?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes," confirmed Alice. "We're going to do something special tonight."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Alice winked.

~oOo~

Later that night, Alice took Jasper - blindfolded - to meet his surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on," Alice chuckled, leading Jasper by both hands.

Jasper heard Alice open a door. As far as he could tell, they were in the Cullen's library. As Alice removed the blindfold, Jasper saw the room lit softly with a single candle by his red, squashy armchair.

"What…?" he questioned, but was interrupted by Alice's finger on his lips.

"We're going to do the thing _you_ love best," she whispered.

Jasper smiled, and led Alice to the armchair where she snuggled up on his lap. Jasper plucked the book he had been going to start reading from the stand next to the chair and opened it at the beginning.

As Alice listened to Jasper's perfect bass tone start to read, she melded to the shape of his chest and sighed contentedly.

'Listening to Jasper read' had just replaced 'shopping' as Alice's third love.


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Angels

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Tis winter in Forks! A vampire's favourite time of year...

* * *

Outside the Cullen house, the snow was falling in glistening white flakes, covering every surface in pure ivory clouds of snow. Alice was lying in the driveway, almost blending in with the colour of the snow, her cream winter outfit and alabaster-coloured skin making her nearly invisible. She stretched out her arms and started brushing the snow beside her, to make snow angels. Alice closed her eyes and laughed at herself. _Snow angels…_

She opened her eyes and saw above her, a snow angel of her very own.

"Hey, you," Alice said, showing her pearly white teeth as she smiled.

"Hey, you, yourself," replied Jasper, lying down beside her in the snow. "What are you doing out here? The rest of the guys are building snow forts in the back yard."

"I know," said Alice. "Tell Emmett he's going to get his butt kicked by Edward's supreme 'Snowballs Of Death'."

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah. I'd better go and break it up. The emotions are getting kind of intense back there."

As Jasper got up to leave, Alice pouted. She reached up and pulled Jasper back down to the snow-covered ground.

"We've got five minutes and twenty-two seconds until it breaks out into an all-out fight."

Jasper reached up with one, pale finger and wiped a snowflake off Alice's nose. Alice giggled in reply and rolled herself over until she was on her feet, leaning on one of the Cullen cars.

With vampiric speed, Alice whipped up a snowball and fired it at Jasper. It hit him squarely on the head and his mouth dropped open, making a show of being appalled.

"Alice!" he cried dramatically. "How could you?!"

"Very easily, slowpoke," teased Alice.

"Right," said Jasper. "That's it." He leant down and rolled up a snowball. Alice giggled and leapt over the car, hiding behind it.

Jasper sneaked around the car until eventually he got a clear shot. He threw the snowball at Alice's back, where it exploded over her coat and she froze, shocked.

"Hey! That's not fair! You get back here right now, Jasper!"

Jasper ran for all he was worth, laughing loudly.

He heard Alice in the distance. "When I get hold of you, Jasper Hale, you're gonna pay for that!"

_True love_, thought Jasper wryly. _What a beautiful thing_.


	6. Chapter 6: On The Hunt

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **_Alice and Jasper on the hunt... ;)_

* * *

Green trees were a blur as together they swept past, moving so fast they were invisible to the human eye. Beautiful and deadly, they cut a sweeping path through the forest, tracking scents, hunting for their prey.

_Scent._

Alice and Jasper were tracking a pair of brown bears on a path through the forest. They were wounded and the pair of vampires could smell the delicious scent of their blood all the way through the branches, leaves, bushes. It was everywhere. Sweet and spicy at the same time.

_Sound._

They could both hear the growling, closer than ever as they came within a two mile radius of their prey. Two miles was covered in twenty seconds, the speed the pair were moving. Vampires were lethal at the best of times, but this pair, when they were together... nothing would stand in their way.

_Sight._

As they approached, they saw the brown pelt of the bears, stained with blood, saw the futile attempts of the dying animals to prevent their fate. They made it quick, without suffering. A slash with a diamond-sharp nail and that was it. Over.

_Taste._

Their teeth penetrated the hide of the bears as they fed together. The luscious, sweet blood, still hot from the bears' veins, lining their throats and satisfying the burning feeling inside, satiating the thirst. Once they had finished, Alice and Jasper cleaned away the corpses and approached each other.

"Full?" asked Jasper.

"Stuffed," replied Alice with a sigh. "That bear was too much for me."

_Touch._

"Can I give you a ride home, ma'am?" Jasper asked, stretching out his hand, his Southern accent more prominent than usual.

"I would be delighted, good sir," said Alice, laughing, and placed her smaller hand in his.

She leapt onto his back and they ran through the forest, whipping through the trees faster than a speeding bullet.


	7. Chapter 7: Roulette

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Jasper and Alice take a little trip to Las Vegas... and drop off at a casino... :)

* * *

"One hundred thousand - on red eight."

The onlookers gasped, their mouths round in shock. Alice just smirked and faster than the human eye could catch, winked at the handsome, golden-haired figure beside her.

Jasper maintained his stoic mask for the benefit of the casino's many eyes-in-the-sky, but Alice could see his amber eyes twinkle in amusement.

The dealer faltered in the cool, collected mask she had been trained to maintain under all circumstances. She stammered slightly, "One-one hundred _thousand_?"

"Yes," said Alice confidently, firmly sweeping her hand across the board and placing a tall stack of chips onto the assigned spot, as the people around her whispered excitedly - both at the prospect of seeing someone potentially win just over three and a half million dollars, or consequently lose it all. Both outcomes warranted a high amount of tension.

The dealer looked faint, but continued nonetheless. Alice felt Jasper's cool hand on the small of her back and he whispered in her ear at vampire speed; "She's feeling jealous of you, my love."

"Well, clearly_._" Alice replied at the same pace. "I have got the hottest date alive. No, wait... in existence." She beamed from ear to ear.

Jasper looked a little embarrassed and corrected, "No, love. I meant about all the money. She's hopeful - hoping it lands on anything other than red eight, I suspect."

"Well…" said Alice, trailing off as the ball came to a stop between the small, metal separators of number... eight. Red.

"Better luck next time, 'cause we're going to hire the most expensive room in all of Las Vegas with this horde," Alice grinned, having to speak up over the roar of disbelief.

Returning to normal speaking speed, Alice retrieved her now very much increased pile of chips and smiled sweetly at the dealer. "Thanks, hon."

The dealer and the other players just stared as Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist and sauntered away, chips in hand.

Beside the table, one of the onlookers - a Texan man with a beige cowboy hat - slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Well…_daaaamn._"


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday Romance

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **This one is a little bit longer, enjoy! Alice and Jasper on a holiday... :)

* * *

Bella and Edward had their meadow.

Alice and Jasper had their beach.

The Cullens were all off on their annual 'alone time' trips. Carlisle and Esme were off to Isle Esme, Edward and Bella were vacationing in Venice, Emmett and Rosalie were in Paris and Alice and Jasper were in an undisclosed location. Alice had been quite annoyed about that, but Jasper insisted that it be a secret. All Alice knew was that Jasper had bought the place, and they had been coming here for years. Annoyingly, whenever Alice tried to get a vision about the aforementioned undisclosed location, she always came up with the same thing: their private jet landing, their villa and the soft, white sands of their beach underneath the boiling hot sun. Never any signs, no place names. Alice had the feeling Jasper had done that deliberately.

Alice ran through the warmed sand, barefoot, enjoying the slightly warm feeling of the sand against the soles of her feet. She radiated light, the sun reflecting off her skin and casting diamond patterns onto the sand. Thus the need for a _private _beach. Alice stopped abruptly and deeply inhaled the fresh scent of the sea air, drawing it down into her lungs. Her vampiric senses appreciated it even more than an ordinary human would, unlike a human, she could make out the subtle nuances of salt from the sea and spices and smoke coming in from the mainland. Alice drew in another unnecessary breath, and filled her chest with scents.

Alice felt a soft, cool hand on her bare shoulder and turned around. There stood her own personal angel, glittering in the sun.

"Where have you been?" asked Alice playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her shorter body into his chest.

"Just making a few last-minute arrangements," Jasper replied in his deep, bass voice.

"Mmm…" muttered Alice, breathing in a scent far more heavenly than the sea air. "Okay…"

Jasper chuckled and easily lifted Alice up, bridal-style, before covering her lips with his. "What say you we go for a swim?" he whispered.

Alice bit her lip and smiled coyly. "I like that idea. Let's go. Bet you can't catch me!"

Before Jasper could blink, Alice was out of his arms and halfway down the beach, heading towards the azure water.

Jasper laughed. Though he may arguably be the best fighter in the Cullen family, he could never come close to matching Alice in speed. "She truly is a little pixie…" he muttered fondly, before running after her.

Alice ran and leapt, yelling with excitement, into the water. She dived underneath the surface and swam around. She could swim under there forever; oxygen was no issue. Jasper soon followed and they swam together for hours on end.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hands, and pressed his lips to hers underneath the water. He responded with enthusiasm, his blond hair floating up slightly. Alice ran her hands through it and pulled him closer to her. He responded in kind and clasped Alice's body to his. He looked into her eyes, his passionate, amber ones locking onto her sensitive, tawny ones.

~oOo~

A few hours later, Alice and Jasper retreated back to their villa, under the waning sun. The orange glow had almost faded completely, and the couple sat on the porch, holding each other, as the last few crystals dancing on their skin dissipated. Jasper kissed Alice's head.

"I love you," he whispered. Alice looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for all this," she replied in similarly quiet tones.

Jasper smiled and kissed Alice's cheek slowly. She beamed and wrapped her arms around him once more. He picked her up carefully and took her back inside the villa. Inside, the few staff had done exactly as Jasper had instructed. Candles lit the lounge with a soft glow and there were vases of red roses everywhere. The petals filled the air with a quaint perfume and lined the staircase to the bedroom where a single candle was all that lit the entire room.

Jasper lay Alice down on the bed and kissed her softly. Alice murmured happily and her emotions affected Jasper too. He climbed on top of her and held her close to him.

"One second," Alice whispered, giggling.

She blew the candle out.


	9. Chapter 9: Of Drama Filled Pasts

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Little bit of Alice-y angst. But very minimal. I did say this wasn't all going to be fluff. Cough...just the ending. What?! I can't do without my Jasper/Alice fluff! :)

* * *

He sensed the pain before he saw her.

His Alice, his beautiful Alice, sitting on the end of their bed, holding a cutting of a photograph in her hand, her small frame racked with sobs that she couldn't show.

Jasper's heart sank as he felt the emotions emanating from her; pain, sharp and cutting; grief, soft and mournful but no less potent for that, and desolation, making Jasper feel cold to his very core. Immediately, he was at Alice's side, strong arms clasped firmly around her. Her reaction was instant; almost instinct. She buried into him and sobbed harder.

Jasper stroked his wife's back and cooed, "Shh... doll," whilst trying to alleviate her pain with his power.

Alice stammered through dry sobs, "I'm sorry, Jasper, I just..."

"No, no," whispered Jasper softly, trailing reassuring kisses along the side of Alice's face. "You don't have to be sorry. It's alright..."

Alice clutched the photograph in her hands tighter. It was black and white, creased, depicting three people. A man and woman, holding hands, and a younger girl, with light-coloured hair.

"It was in the records," Alice said quietly, seeing Jasper looking at the thing she held so preciously. "They were my... family. But I don't – I don't remember anything about them. I only know their names."

Jasper looked at Alice sympathetically and held her tighter in his arms, her face buried in his blond locks. She reached to touch his face and sighed into his head.

"It's stupid, I know. It's just…it's been so long. I didn't know anything about them before and now…"

"Now it's different," Jasper finished for her. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel," he said, eliciting a small chuckle from Alice.

"I really am sorry," she said, looking at him earnestly.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Seriously. Do you have any idea how much angst I had to deal with when Edward and Bella were dating?" Jasper said, his face mock-serious.

A growl could be made out from next door, following by soft female laughing. "Sorry about that, Jasper," Bella shouted from next door.

Jasper rolled his eyes and helped Alice to her feet. She was now laughing shakily. "Yeah. I'm sure my emotions are a breeze compared to that drama-fest of a couple next door."

"Got that right," Jasper said, pulling Alice into a huge, soft hug. "What do you want me to do? I can help you find out more about them if you want-"

Before Jasper could finish his sentence, Alice put one small finger on his lips, stopping his sentence short.

"No. They were the past. Yes, they were my family, but that was my human self. I thought I needed to know... but I don't think I do. This is me… now. You are my only love, and _this_ is my only family."

Jasper smiled and took Alice's lips into a passionate kiss. They were so swept up in their emotions they didn't notice the door open. Edward and Bella were both standing there, Edward with his arms crossed over his chest and Bella with a smirk highlighting her full lips.

Still touching Jasper's lips, Alice clambered for the door, and closed it in their faces.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Jasper, who had a dream-stricken look on his face, to scowl at the door.

"Even if they are a pain sometimes."

Jasper's eyes twinkled suggestively and Alice was pulled back to her lover's soft lips.

Soft tinkling laughter could be heard from outside the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Well... tis Jasper and Alice thinking about dreams and dreaming. As the title may suggest. Lol. XD

* * *

"If you could dream..." started Alice. "What do you think you would dream about?"

"I don't know," said Jasper honestly. They were lying on the Cullen's living-room sofa. It was a school day, but the sun was high and bright in the sky, meaning that all the Cullens were off school for the day - and the way Alice's visions were going, they'd be off all week.

Alice was stroking Jasper's arm lazily with one finger, outlining each faint crescent scar that marked his skin. He was ashamed of them, but Alice thought it only added to his beauty.

"Probably you," Jasper added pensively, kissing Alice's head.

"I should think so too," Alice said playfully.

Jasper smirked. "Sometimes I'm glad I don't dream. They might just become nightmares." His expression became serious and far-away, and Alice knew he was thinking of his time as a non-vegetarian vampire with Maria.

She smiled sympathetically. "Well, I could help keep the nightmares away."

"You already do," said Jasper simply, kissing Alice's cheek once, before going outside into the sun.

Alice watched as Jasper stepped out into the sun, his body becoming a cascade of crystals before her eyes. The sun reflected off every visible scar on his body, highlighting the fact that they were there. Alice could only guess the pain and torment her lover had endured. Her forehead creased into a frown. She didn't want to think about Jasper ever being hurt. It made her heart ache and head pound with sadness. Alice was thinking about how nice it could be to have dreams, but she was scared of them too. What if the only thing she dreamt of was that which she feared? Jasper being hurt, Jasper being killed. She couldn't bear to close her eyes every night only to welcome that into her head.

Alice left Jasper to his thoughts and ran gracefully up the stairs to Edward and Bella's bedroom. She knocked quietly. Bella's voice, like wind-chimes, came from inside.

"Come in!"

Alice opened the door to find Bella sitting on her bed, looking fondly at some photographs of her and Edward from her human days. Alice sat down opposite her, and chose a photograph at random. She just happened to touch upon one of Edward, standing and looking out of his bedroom window, a pensive look on his face.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said, smiling at her sister. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," Alice murmured, then suddenly asked, "Bella... what was dreaming like? I mean, what did you dream about?"

"Mostly Edward," Bella said, smiling wistfully. "Sometimes Phoenix and Renée. That kind of thing."

"But…did you ever dream about things that hadn't happened?"

"All the time," said Bella, a flicker of pain crossing her face. "Why? What's got you thinking about this?"

"Jasper," Alice admitted.

"Oh?" said Bella. Alice told Bella what had happened downstairs.

"Well, you won't have to worry about it. Vampires don't sleep, never mind dream," Bella said, laughing softly.

"I know," Alice said. "I know," she repeated with more conviction. "I'm just being dumb. It's not like Jasper's suddenly going to fall asleep and start dreaming about his old life. Anyway… I'll see you later, Bella."

"'Kay," said Bella, preoccupied with the picture she was holding, one of Renee and Charlie from years and years ago.

Alice went back downstairs to find Jasper still standing in the sun. She crept up behind him and circled her arms around his waist, placing her head on his back.

Jasper turned around in one fluid movement, sweeping Alice into his arms. "I've thought about it. If I ever dreamt, it would most definitely be about you. Everything else is, why would my dreams be any different? Why _should _they be any different? Anything that ever happened in my old life pales in comparison to this one. These memories, these are the ones that would be in any dreams I had - hypothetically, of course."

"Well…" Alice started, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. "Just in case the ability to dream should ever spring upon us, I suggest we make you some more memories to dream about."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "Oh. I see. Well then…" He swept her up.

Alice squealed and laughed, her smile infectious. "Have any suggestions?"

Jasper smirked. "A few."


	11. Chapter 11: Soul Searching

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Thought I would be strict this time. This is the exact length a drabble should be. Precisely 100 words. Just to see if I could actually do it. Yay. :)_

* * *

She clung to him fiercely in the rain. They searched each other, each longing for something the other held. They searched with their souls and each found the missing piece in the other. Each taking _possession_ of the other.

_Desire._

They _needed_ each other. No longer two but one – till the world's end come.

Both with a gift of seeing; the future and hearts respectively.

They met for the first time and instantly knew. They looked, they saw, they met. They _loved_.

"Forever and a day." Jasper said, softly. "That's how long you'll be mine."

Alice was okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12: Alice vs Emmett

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: I would just like to point out that I have no idea how to play Guitar Hero. So excuse any mistakes on that front. I pretty much guessed. Although I do know you can get the Pokèmon theme tune on it. :)_

* * *

"That's so not fair. You know I hate _Guitar Hero_," Alice squealed as Emmett's booming laughter filled the house.

"Well, tough, little sis. You said I could pick the game. So I picked it."

"Yeah, that's 'cause I foresaw you picking _Halo_. Which I'm good at!"

"Uh-huh…and then I changed my mind."

"Well, that's not fair!"

"You can't tell me off for not picking something I didn't even say I was going to pick in the first place, just because you _foresaw_ it!"

Alice huffed. "Fine. Jasper!"

Jasper came shooting down the stairs at – well, to a vampire anyway – a normal pace. He sensed Alice's annoyance and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just want you here to witness Emmett's defeat at _Guitar Hero_."

"Oh. That's all?"

"Um… yeah. Pretty much," Alice said, looking sheepish. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and laid his head on her shoulder. Alice stood, looking determined, the controller clutched firmly in her hand.

"What song?" Emmett asked, looking amused. Alice held the stoic look on her face, while spitting out, "The Pokèmon theme tune."

Emmett's laughter could be heard in Buckingham Palace. Alice glared at Emmett, with eyes like knives. Not even Jasper could resist a little chuckle.

"_What?"_ Alice said, still glaring. "It's the only one I'm any good at."

Emmett's laughter continued even as the first notes of the Pokèmon theme tune could be heard throughout the games room. Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled in amusement as Emmett's debilitating laughter caused him to miss the first few buttons, even with his vampire senses. Jasper smirked at Alice, seeing her plan as Emmett dropped the controller in his mirth and collapsed against the beige leather sofa, his hand on his stomach, chortling away while Alice pressed buttons furiously. Jasper shot in a few that Alice missed until they were playing the game together, Jasper catching the notes that Alice didn't, while Emmett's controller lay on the floor, unused as Emmett laughed.

By the end of the song, Emmett had received a score of precisely zero, while Alice, with some sneaky help from Jasper – got maximum points.

Emmett looked up, saw what had happened, and the laughter stopped immediately while he frowned at the television, showing; "Super Vamp Emmett" with a score of nothing, and "Psychic Star Alice" with 15,000 points.

"Looks like "Super Vamp Emmett" has got some rep-building to do," Jasper said quietly, causing Alice to burst out in hysterics.

Emmett pouted and growled at Alice, who just laughed harder. He shuffled out of the room, looking annoyed.

"Oh!" cried Alice. "If I had tear ducts, I'd be crying like a little baby. Emmett's… _face_!" she choked out between laughs.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" said Jasper, smirking.

"Actually, no," said Alice, looking at Jasper and smiling. "Emmett screwed up his gaming reputation all on his onesies."

Jasper chortled and picked up Emmett's forlorn controller. "How about a game of _Halo_?"

"Okay…" said Alice. "But prepare to lose, empathy boy."

"Yeah, whatever, "Psychic Star Alice"." Jasper smirked playfully.

Alice growled.


	13. Chapter 13: Movie Time

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Jasper and Alice watch the best romantic movie EVER. Romeo + Juliet. The good version. The Baz Luhrmann version. :)

* * *

"You pick the movie," Alice smiled, prodding Jasper playfully in the shoulder.

"Why don't you just tell me what am I going to pick?" asked Jasper wryly.

Alice's smile grew larger. "I see you picking _The Matrix. _Which is why I'm saying no, right now. I don't like the ending."

"You haven't seen _The Matrix_," said Jasper, frowning.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I have visions of stuff. That includes movie endings, Jazz."

"Oh, yeah," Jasper said. "Forgot."

Alice smiled and hugged Jasper, who picked her up with no effort. She gave him a butterfly kiss on his nose and buried her face in his neck. He whispered in her ear, "So what do _you _want to watch?"

Alice considered. Then she smiled.

~oOo~

Two hours later, Alice and Jasper were lying on the sofa, watching as Juliet put a bullet in her skull. Alice watched, wide-eyed. Jasper read her feelings and knew she would be crying if she had the capacity to do so.

"That's just… so sad," Alice said mournfully.

Jasper sat up and kissed Alice's neck. "It's just a movie, my love."

Alice smiled, showing little dimples on her cheek. "I know. But still."

"I hate feeling your sadness," Jasper said, kissing Alice just below her ear.

"I'm sorry," Alice replied, putting her head on Jasper's chest.

"Why do you like that film?" asked Jasper. "Personally I don't get it. I mean, I do get the whole dying for love thing. It's just… they were so young. How did they know they really loved each other?"

"Well…" said Alice, playing with Jasper's shirt. "Maybe they just recognised something in each other." She met Jasper's eyes. "Like I did in you."

Jasper's eyes softened. He kissed Alice's forehead.

"Maybe so."

Alice sighed. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Watch _The Matrix_?" Jasper laughed.

"_The Matrix Four_ just ruined it for me," Alice replied, sighing.

"There isn't a _Matrix Four_," Jasper said, his nose wrinkling with confusion.

"Yet."


	14. Chapter 14: Fun With Chocolate

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**A/N: **Yes, there are suggestive themes in this chapter. *Rolls eyes*. They're married, what do you expect? :) M&M's rock. Especially the blue ones. xD

* * *

A single, blue _M&M_ lay wobbling on Jasper's stomach. Alice planted kisses around it, avoiding the _M&M._ Jasper laughed quietly, the sound resonating in his stomach, making it wobble more. Alice giggled and crawled up on the bed beside Jasper, snuggling into him and tracing patterns on the alabaster skin around the _M&M._

"Human food does taste disgusting," Alice mused. "But it makes for some fun times."

Jasper kissed Alice's head and she plucked a single, pink _M&M_ from the large bag. She held it up in front of Jasper's face.

He smirked and plucked it from her hand. Alice giggled coyly.

"Now, Mrs. Hale," he said seriously, before grinning slyly. "Where does this go?"

Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, smirking.

~oOo~

A few hours later, Alice and Jasper lay on the bed, contented smiles on their faces. Jasper stroked Alice's neck lovingly and sighed happily.

"You're right." he whispered. "Human food _is_ fun."

The jumbo-sized bag of chocolate _M&M'_s lay empty and crumpled on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: Shoes

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Alice has a very serious dilemma. Somehow, you just know it has something to do with shoes... :)_

* * *

Alice sighed with frustration and pouted. Jasper, sensing Alice's tumultuous emotions, instinctively sent a wave of peace and happiness towards her. Alice turned and gave Jasper a small smile, who returned it in kind.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Alice bit her lip. "I can't pick."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help?"

Alice's eyes twinkled and she thrust two red shoes into Jasper's hands. He looked at them and then up at Alice questioningly. "Okay…where's the other pair for me to pick from the two?"

Alice clicked her tongue. "These _are _the two pairs. One of each."

Jasper looked down helplessly. They looked exactly the same to him.

Alice rolled her eyes, seeing his helplessness. "That one," she pointed to the one in Jasper's left hand, "is the _Prada_ one. The other," she pointed to the one in his right, "is a _Manolo Blahnik_ with a slightly longer heel."

Jasper considered. He honestly couldn't tell the difference, but he put on a show. He knew that to Alice this was a very serious dilemma.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

Alice answered promptly, biting her nails as if Jasper's decision was life and death. "Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary. We're having a party tonight; then they're off to Ibiza tomorrow."

Jasper nodded. Then he held out the Manolo Blahnik. "A bit of extra height couldn't hurt."

Alice beamed, plucking the shoe from his outstretched hand and rushing off to pay for it. Jasper smiled crookedly.

Alice returned in a flash, clutching her shopping bags. "Now…" she said, looking Jasper up and down. "I've got _my_ shoes. It's _your_ turn."

She swept past Jasper, whose face twisted in horror. Jasper heard her tinkling laughter from outside. "Kidding, honey."

Jasper sighed with intense relief.

Alice looked back around the door with a sharp look. "Not _really_. Honestly, Jasper, you should know better. Now hurry up! We've only got five hours left before the Armani shop closes."

Jasper followed with a look of resignation on his face. Alice was twittering to herself.

"…just the thing for you, either black or brown, black I think, it'll go with your suit better…oh! We need to get you a new jacket too!" Alice turned to Jasper. "Isn't shopping fun?!"

Jasper smiled wearily. "Yes, Alice. It's incredibly fun."

Alice took Jasper's arm and beamed, making Jasper smile. As he watched her pointing to jackets in shop windows and either smiling or frowning, he looked on fondly.

_There's nobody quite like Alice._


	16. Chapter 16: Storytime

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Jasper and Alice tell a little story... :)_

* * *

Jasper lay on the large, four-poster bed, cradling Alice in his arms. He kissed her head and she murmured contentedly. Jasper looked at her angular face, softly highlighted by the starlight filtering in through the bedroom window.

Alice whispered into Jasper, "Tell me a story."

Jasper spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the family. "What kind of story?"

Alice considered and laid a small, pale hand on Jasper's midriff, her fingers dancing over each pronounced muscle absentmindedly. "A fairy tale."

"Okay…" said Jasper and he thought.

"Once upon a time," he started and Alice giggled, looking up at him.

"What?" said Jasper, smiling. "That's the way all good fairytales start."

"Mm…'kay then." she said, hugging Jasper while he spoke, feeling his voice vibrate through his chest.

"So…" he continued. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her parents, the king and queen, loved and cared for her, until one day the princess started to dream; seeing things that were about to happen. She told the king about her dreams, and the entire kingdom scorned her as a witch, and locked her away in a tall tower. One day, the princess escaped. She ran throughout the kingdom, until she met-"

Alice laughed and interrupted, "A handsome prince."

Jasper smiled wryly, "I was going to go for lowly pauper, but whatever."

Alice outlined Jasper's lips with one finger and whispered. "You aren't lowly. You're very…um...high." she giggled and continued. "So one day this…princess," she rolled her eyes. "Met a handsome prince. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen."

Jasper laughed, a perfect bass sound. "But he had a bad past. The wonderful princess took pity on the prince, who fell in love with the princess the second he saw her."

Alice continued in a high soprano. "They ran away until they found a family who took them in and cared for them."

"They all loved each other as though they had been together from the moment they were born." Jasper added.

"And," Alice whispered. "The prince and princess lived happily ever after until the end of time."

Jasper kissed Alice's nose. Alice smiled. "That was a good story."

"Rather a simplified version of events, don't you think?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Jazz." Alice said, smiling innocently, but Jasper saw the twinkle in her eyes. He whispered, "I love you, my beautiful princess."

"I love you too, Mr. I-Am-A-Lowly-Pauper."

Jasper smiled wryly.


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: It's the 31st of October in Forks. Alice has organised a little party in honour of...well, Halloween. Duh. :)_

* * *

Alice had really done a number on the Cullen house. It was no longer the white, fresh, homely place that Esme had designed and decorated so long ago. It was now a blackened crypt, a centre for darkness and evil. There were cobwebs everywhere, complete with spiders. Doors banged eerily and strategically placed fans blew scary gusts of wind throughout the rooms at regular intervals.

It was Halloween.

Alice cackled, already in the spirit of the night. Well, she had been 'in the spirit' since a month ago, when she had started getting samples, and buying Halloween decorations.

She was dressed as a banshee, her black hair streaked with white, and sporting a torn, ripped up frock. Created by Marc Jacobs, of course. Alice wouldn't be seen in anything less than designer, not even for Halloween. Jasper stood next to her, appropriately dressed as a soldier in the Confederate Army. His blonde hair was gelled to the side, and Alice commented that he should wear it like that more often.

"But, you know, I think I prefer it all flyaway and rugged." Then she winked. "Makes me think of how it got like that."

Jasper smirked, as Bella came down the stairs.

"Alice, you are going to kill me with these heels, you know." she said, looking painfully strained, clinging onto Edward for dear life. She was dressed as a witch, complete with broomstick, cape and mini-cauldron. Edward had dressed up – after losing a bet with Emmett – as a drag queen. He looked less than happy about it, but as soon as Alice saw him she burst out laughing, causing Jasper to start sniggering as well. He was wearing fishnet tights and long heels that Alice had bought specially, quite appropriately nicknamed the 'hooker shoes'.

Emmett had dressed up as a bear, to the amusement of all, while Rosalie dressed up as the Corpse Bride. At first, everyone was uncomfortable with it, remembering the circumstances of Rosalie's change, but after they realised Rosalie had done it purposefully, they began to see the humorous side.

Alice had organised a little Halloween party at their house.

Of course, _little_ in Alice-speak meant a couple of hundred people.

~oOo~

A few hours later, and the music was still playing full-blast. There had been a vast array of people, not to mention costumes. Mike Newton had dressed up as a dolphin, which caused everyone to double-take when they saw him. Ben had dressed up as a werewolf, which caused a little inside sniggering from all the vampires present. Alice heard Ben sidle up to Angela at one point and whisper, "Do I smell bad or something? All the Cullens keep holding their noses and laughing whenever I walk past them."

After a few more hours though, the party had started to slow down. People were starting to order taxis and meander off home. Eventually, only the Cullens were left. Rosalie and Emmett were off to play "A Halloween version of Shiver Me Timbers" at which the rest of the family had shuddered. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme had also disappeared, leaving Jasper and Alice alone in the Cullens' living room. Alice had started to clear away the rubbish and mess at vampire speed, until Jasper caught her and stopped her.

Alice looked at Jasper, puzzled. "Jazz, I've got to clean all this up-"

Jasper put a finger on Alice's lips, instantly halting her speech and whispered. "It will still be there tomorrow."

"That's the point." said Alice wryly. "Esme'll kill me. Figuratively, anyway."

Jasper pouted and Alice smiled, stroking Jasper's face. He took that as a sign to distract her and pulled her closer to him. Alice struggled half-heartedly but soon found she didn't want to struggle anymore as Jasper's lips touched hers. That was it. All thoughts of cleaning had officially gone.

Jasper ran his hands through Alice's black and white streaked hair and down over her designer banshee costume. "Now, I don't want to hear any more excuses. Banshee moaning is acceptable, however." he said, winking.

Alice giggled as Jasper picked her up. "Yes, of course, Major."

Jasper smirked and carried Alice through the cobwebs and black decorations and up the stairs.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I am absolutely astounded at the response to this so far. It started out as just a little random drabbly fic, but it now has nearly 50 reviews! I'm really happy with everyone who reviewed and I totally love you all. But, if everyone who has this on story alert reviewed as well, I would get like 30 reviews per chapter, and I would be unutterably happy. I do reply to all my reviews, no matter how little or indeed, many, there are. So, if you have this on story alert, or even if you're just reading it, please do take a moment to review and tell me what you thought. Also, if you have any ideas about what moment you would like to see from Jasper and Alice's lives, go ahead and throw that in there. I'll probably do it at some point in this story, so don't think your ideas would be ignored._

_Thanks! And extra love to everyone who reviews! _

_Raven. x_


	18. Chapter 18: A Red, Red Rose

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: Firstly, Oh my Jasper! The response to the last chapter were staggering! I was grinning like a loony for the entire day. So thanks guys, and you might just make me faint with happiness if it continues this chapter._

_Anyway, AnimegirlKiki requested Valentine's Day and I loved the idea. I went wild with the fluff. :)_

* * *

Alice stared at the eggshell-coloured ceiling, her vampiric sight picking up every fleck, every brushstroke. She hummed tunelessly, twirling her fingers beside her on the red duvet she lay on. It was dawn, the sun just peeking up over the horizon. She felt soft kisses trail down her arm, and giggled. Jasper chuckled lowly, taking her fingers and kissing each tip. He leant over her, his golden eyes looking into hers. Alice touched his face with her other hand and whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Jasper smiled and put his lips to her ear. "Wait here."

Alice raised an eyebrow and Jasper left the room, quickly reappearing, holding a single red rose in his snow-white hand.

"Close your eyes." he ordered, whispering. Alice smiled, and complied. She felt Jasper's lips at the corner of her mouth, then on the tip of her brow, her closed eyelids, his touch so soft on her skin. She felt the petals of the rose stroking her cheeks.

"Jasper…" she moaned softly. Alice felt him smile against the skin of her stomach.

Alice couldn't keep her eyes closed for a moment longer. She opened them to see Jasper gazing at her intently. "You're beautiful. You know that, don't you?"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully, but Jasper's smouldered and his face came closer to hers as she sat up on the bed. "You _are._"

He touched her face gently and she smiled. He continued softly, "Everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes, your smile. This day was made for you. For me to show you how much I love you."

Alice looked touched and she kissed Jasper softly and then more passionately as she felt the love pass between them. Jasper felt the intense emotions building in Alice at his words, and willingly let them affect him. Alice brushed Jasper's hair back from his face and whispered, "The others are going to get up in two minutes and…" She screwed up her eyes in concentration. "Forty-two seconds."

Jasper kissed her forehead and picked up the rose from the bed. He offered it to her. She took it and held it gently in her small hand. She sniffed it and murmured happily.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Jasper."

He gave a crooked smile which made Alice melt and chuckled. "This is only the beginning."

Alice giggled and Jasper caressed her arms, stroking from her shoulder to her elbow repeatedly.

"So…where's this beginning going to…well, begin?" she asked.

Jasper smiled. "Well…"

~oOo~

The sun was fading, and the stars started to twinkle, silver in the navy sky. It was twilight.

Alice and Jasper sat on the roof of the Cullen house, gazing at the stars. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder, and he laid his on her head. Their fingers were intertwined, and Alice kissed Jasper's shoulder, murmuring, "Today was perfect."

Jasper's eyes softened and he looked at Alice. "Today was how I feel about you every day…but with candles."

Alice laughed once and abruptly tackled Jasper, kissing him all over his face. He caught her small form in his strong arms and turned over so he was on top of her, and stared into her eyes, which were twinkling in the moonlight, which had emerged from the depths of the night.

Alice giggled, and they joined together as one, with the soft glowing moon as their only witness.


	19. Chapter 19: Dancing In The Moonlight

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: *Gasps for air* Oh my Jasper! You guys absolutely astound me. The response to the last chapter was amazing. I love each and every one of you._

_Anyway, this one was going to be one that __**anna **__suggested she wanted to see, but I had to post this one first. I did this, for all intents and purposes, for my English exam yesterday. Only it was Edward and Bella. And I changed their descriptions a little in case anyone thought they recognised the characters from Twilight. :) Also, the middle is completely changed. In the exam, Edward and Bella went out for dinner, but obviously that wouldn't be a good thing for two vampires to do. Hehe... ;)_

_So, here's Jasper and Alice's version of "Dancing in the Moonlight" – which was the title I had to use in the exam. Oh, and the song in the middle-ish and at the end is "Dancing in the Moonlight" by Toploader. I disclaim it, yadda, yadda, yadda…_

* * *

Alice laughed. The short, sharp tinkling sound stopped Jasper in his tracks, his fingers slipping from the ivory keys, halting their melody. He turned to view Alice's profile. She lay on the black, leather sofa behind his, arms draped over the sides, legs crossed. Jasper stared at her, puzzled.

"What amuses you so?"

Alice's face was still tilted upwards in a smile, a glowing remnant of her laugh. She stood, gliding over to Jasper in one, swift, movement. Alice placed her arms around him as he sat at the piano, and kissed his neck softly. "You," Alice whispered.

Jasper turned in a single, fluid motion, placing Alice on his lap and wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. "Why do I amuse you?" he asked, almost purring.

Alice laughed a little, putting her hand over her mouth and looked at Jasper, her eyes shining. "You make faces when you play the piano."

Jasper looked a little embarrassed, and turned his head slightly, but Alice's face fell and with a single finger, she turned his face back to face hers. His eyes looked at her, searching her emotions. "I think it's sweet," Alice proclaimed, and Jasper's embarrassment disappeared in an instant. He pulled her to him, breathing in her disarming scent, losing himself in it for a moment. She smelled like cinnamon and rose petals. He murmured slightly, his words unintelligible.

Alice lifted her head and looked at Jasper questioningly. "What was that anyway? I think I recognised it from somewhere…?" she said, referring to the song Jasper had formerly been playing on the piano.

Jasper's lip twitched slightly in a smile. "It's an old song by a band called Toploader."

Alice's eyes lit up with recognition. "'Dancing in the Moonlight'. That's it. How does it go again?" she asked, looking at Jasper, who put his head on her shoulder and began to hum the tune in his deep, bass voice. Alice could feel the vibrations thrumming through his chest. She joined in, singing in her higher soprano voice, quietly into Jasper's shoulder.

_"We get it on most every night…when the moon is big and bright; it's a supernatural delight…"_

Jasper laughed and joined in with the words, _"Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight…."_

Alice giggled and Jasper couldn't contain his laughter either. He kissed her on the cheek. "Very appropriate for what I have planned for us tonight."

"Which part?" Alice asked, lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Jasper grinned wryly, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

~oOo~

At noon, Alice heard Jasper shuffling around in the library. She decided to go up and see if he wanted to go out on a hunt. She was thirsty, so Alice assumed Jasper was too, as the last time he had eaten was the same as the last time she had eaten. She turned the corner and put her hand to the doorknob; she was about to turn it when she heard voices from inside.

Alice's keen vampire hearing distinguished the two voices as Jasper and Esme.

She had obviously come at the end of a conversation. Jasper's bass voice spoke, and Alice could hear the smile in his voice. "Is that all set up for tonight?"

Esme's musical laughter rang out and she replied, "Yes. Oh, Jasper, it's absolutely beautiful. She will love it. You would make a wonderful designer, you know."

Jasper chuckled. "Alice is my inspiration. I doubt I would be of any use to anyone else in that particular matter."

Alice's eyebrows creased in confusion. What were they talking about? She itched to look forward into the future, but she held back that impulse. Jasper had obviously gone to great lengths with whatever he was planning tonight, even getting Esme in on the act. Alice wasn't going to ruin it for him. Smiling, she retreated from the door into an adjoining room, just in time as it opened and Esme swept past. Alice emerged from the room she had been hiding in and knocked softly on the door.

Jasper opened it, and instinctively lit up when his eyes fell on Alice. She smiled, showing little dimples in her cheeks, and stroked Jasper's face without a word. She turned and went back down the stairs, leaving Jasper in pleasant bewilderment.

~oOo~

It was dark outside. The stars were twinkling knowingly above the city of Forks. Alice giggled as Jasper led her through the Cullen house, his hands over her eyes to stop her peeking. He laughed and Alice felt the temperature on her skin decrease slightly. They were outside. Alice felt his chest against her back, as his hands slowly uncovered her eyes, but he whispered in her ear. "Keep your eyes closed."

Alice sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

Jasper smiled at Alice's impatience. It was so cute.

Alice heard Jasper's shuffling and suddenly she heard faint strains of familiar music drift over to her ears. She smiled as she recognised the introduction to 'Dancing in the Moonlight'. She felt Jasper's lips at her neck, mumbling, "You can open your eyes now."

Eagerly, Alice complied. She gasped, astounded. The garden had changed completely. Alice recognised touches of Esme's work, but most of it was clearly Jasper's personality. This was what they had been speaking about earlier. Alice smiled, seeing the fireflies dancing around the green bushes, lending soft touches of light to the place, without being overbearing. She saw the garden path end in a small wooden structure, twisting upward to the sky like a white fairy-tale castle. It was twisted with pale lilac lilies and chrysanthemums and it was absolutely stunning.

Jasper stood behind Alice, nervously waiting for her verdict. Alice turned and Jasper saw the smile lighting up her face, and felt the pleasure and astonishment in her emotions. She threw her arms around him and cried, "Jasper, it's absolutely wonderful! Thank you."

He smiled, and held out a single hand to Alice. "Care to dance?"

Alice beamed, taking his outstretched hand as he led her into the middle of the small structure, where she spotted the small stereo that was the source of their music.

She held his hand as their fingers intertwined, her other hand on his shoulder and his other hand wrapped around her back. She laid her head against his chest as they slowly revolved to the music. Jasper smiled as the chorus started and pointed at the sky. Alice looked up to see the silver moon glowing at them. She looked back at him, humming, "Dancin' in the moonlight…"

Jasper kissed the top of her head and they swayed, the comforting humming of the fireflies encasing them in their own, private bubble.

* * *

_Aw. So, yeah. That was pretty much what I did for my exam, though I can't remember it word for word. I sure hope I passed though. Hehe. Anyway, if you guys want something a little random and funny to read, g'ahead and check out my little oneshot "Mood Swings". It's just a little piece of Bella's pregnancy - if it had been normal and without all the "Oh gawd, the pain, the pain!!!!" etc. :)_

_Anyway, much love to you all!_

_Raven. x_


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: You guys all continue to astound me with the response to this! I feel so loved. Hehe. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

_Well, this time I'm vaguely using a plot that someone requested. Thanks for the suggestion, **anna**._

* * *

Jasper was being secretive.

Carrying his precious load, he crept up the stairs. He knew that it might be of no use, that even now she could see him. But as long as he didn't draw attention to it with his decisions, he might be safe. It hadn't happened yet, but Jasper kept hoping.

He clutched the box tightly in his ice-cold hands, trying not to decide anything; or even to think about what it contained.

It was Alice's birthday tomorrow. Well, they said _birthday_ – Alice had picked a day she liked and called it her birthday. Once she had found out a little more about her history, she realised that she hadn't been that far off the mark; but they kept it on the day she had picked instead of changing it. Jasper, and the rest of the family, always tried to get her presents at the last minute, giving her less time to figure out what it was. He laughed to himself, thinking that this time, he had definitely succeeded.

~oOo~

Alice watched as Jasper flitted up the stairs, holding something small in his hand.

She had seen it a few days ago. She smiled as she remembered it; a silver chain that dripped down to form a ruby-studded, crystal rose, with amethyst-bejewelled leaves surrounding it. It was stunning; but then, so was everything that Jasper ever presented Alice with. He knew her inside-out, body and soul, knew every facet of her mind and her emotions better than anyone else could ever hope to. Alice smiled sadly as she saw his futile attempts to hide it. Every year he tried. Every year he failed. This year was no exception.

As much as Alice enjoyed the sneak previews, sometimes she wished she could turn it off. Alice knew that Jasper was always slightly disappointed when he knew that she had foreseen whatever it was he had bought for her. She could stop herself looking in on some other surprises, like that time he had taken her to Barbados for a weekend and they had gone swimming with the dolphins. Not the seaside attraction kind of dolphin swimming though. They had gone looking for the wild ones. It just seemed that when it came to presents; birthdays and holidays in particular, her visions were on auto-pilot.

She didn't want to see the presents. A part of her wished that once, just _once_, she could be surprised. Not that she didn't love it all anyway, it was just that she sensed the disenchantment that her visions caused when it came to presents.

She watched as Jasper entered their bedroom and a few seconds later emerged, box-less. Alice's eyes softened as she read the excitement in his. She wished she could lie; that she could pretend she had never foreseen what was in that box. But she could never lie to Jasper. Her mouth wouldn't allow her to. Besides, his power would read the falsity in her words even as she drew breath to utter them.

It would always be like this.

Alice sighed.

~oOo~

Jasper tried his level best not to think about the golden paper clad box that lay upstairs. Every time he felt himself even start to get onto that train of thought, he started humming to himself; or read a book. Anything to distract himself. Alice knocked on the door to the library. Jasper chuckled, and was at the door in a flash, opening it to see his beautiful pixie standing there, her face and hair dripping wet. It made her skin glisten slightly. Jasper looked at her, nonplussed, as a wide grin spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close, wetting his face as it brushed against hers. Jasper held her to him, then Alice answered the unanswered question in his eyes.

"It's my birthday in a little while," she said, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Jasper laughed and Alice pulled on his hand, leading him outside, where it was absolutely pouring with rain. It bounced off the cars in the Cullen's driveway, creating the illusion of white waves, and it crashed onto the midnight-black ground. Alice looked up to see the pitch-black night from which the rainwater fell. She clutched Jasper's hand in hers.

He kissed her on the forehead and she giggled. "Five more minutes."

Jasper gave a small smile at her excitement, and pulled her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

~oOo~

Dawn came, and with it, the Cullens' filtered into the lounge, each embracing Alice and wishing her a happy birthday. All had given her wonderful gifts; she loved each and every one, even though the rest of the family knew fine well she had already known what every gift would be. Finally, Jasper held her hand in his and pulled out a small, golden box. Alice saw him look at her carefully, discerning her emotions. Alice felt a twinge of sadness, as she had already seen what the gift would be. A slight hint of disappointment flickered over Jasper's expression before he schooled his features.

Alice gave an apologetic smile and opened the box.

Inside, lay a small, round, silver object.

Alice gasped. _What?_ She could not have been wrong; her visions were never _wrong. _Changeable, yes, but never _incorrect_.

Jasper grinned as he felt the genuine surprise in her emotions. He had never really felt it from her before, and it was one of the sweetest things he had ever experienced with his power. His diversion tactic had worked.

"That," he said. "Is your main present. This," he brought out an identical golden box. "Well, I think you already know what this is."

Alice opened it, and saw the necklace, just as she had foreseen, though it looked even more stunning in reality. "Jasper, it's beautiful." Alice whispered. "But…what's this?"

She raised an eyebrow at the small, round, silver thing. Jasper picked it up carefully, and flicked it out. Alice smiled. It was a key.

"What does it unlock?" Alice asked, grinning.

"You'll see," Jasper said secretively.

~oOo~

A few hours' driving, and Alice and Jasper had reached their destination. It was noon, and the sun shone high in the midday sky. Alice was about to open the door of the car, when Jasper touched her arm to stop her.

"Do you foresee anyone around?" he asked.

"Nope," said Alice with a chuckle. "We're free to sparkle to our heart's content."

Jasper laughed and moved like lightning, opening the door for Alice to step out. She looked at the sight before her and gasped. It was a small cottage, quaint but yet extremely quirky. Exactly like Alice. The door was a pale purple, matching the gate at the front, which opened onto a garden abundant in flowers. Lilies, roses, freesias…all varieties and colours. Alice adored it.

She took the key from Jasper's hand, and giggling excitedly, ran to the front door to explore her new cottage.

Jasper chuckled, and beamed to himself as he watching his glimmering sweetheart flit to the door, looking like an ethereal fairy as she shimmered in the sun, before disappearing inside.

"Surprise," he whispered, before meandering in after her.


	21. Chapter 21: Reunited

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: I really am out of superlatives. You guys are just so amazing. Like Bella said in BD – people really need to invent new positive words to describe people. All of my lovely reviewers deserve a hug and a Jasper plushie. :D _

_Anyway, so this one was also suggested, by __**AliceWhitlock09**__. Tis the first time Alice and Jasper reunite after the whole Volterra incident in New Moon._

_I have a hole in my sock. I just noticed that while I was typing this. Lol. X]_

_Anyway, the tale shall begin … um, now._

* * *

Jasper was worried. To the point where he almost felt physically sick.

Alice was gone.

This was the only thought that his mind could process. Of course, he had tried to chase after her, but she had asked him not to. And he trusted her. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. A surge of guilt swept through Jasper as he thought; _Forget the promise! Go and find her! See that she is alright…what the hell kind of mate are you?!_

But a larger part of him wouldn't - no, _couldn't_ jeopardise Alice's trust in him. She had asked him not to go after her. Even when his body ached to hold her in his arms, to see her face and know that she was safe…he couldn't. He knew Alice would be okay. She was fine - Jasper would have felt it if she wasn't. She had been gone for two days, the longest time in centuries that they had been parted without knowing where the other one was. She had told him nothing of her journey, or where it would lead. But he had seen by the sadness in her eyes and the fear in her emotions that it was not a light journey. It was serious.

He sat on their bed, holding one of Alice's jumpers, her scent lingering on it. He crushed it to him, taking in the scent. _Come home soon, Alice. Come home to me. Please._

~oOo~

The next day came, and Jasper had not moved from his position one inch. He heard a quiet knock at the door and he turned his head sharply.

"Come in," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse from disuse.

Carlisle opened the door, and Jasper could feel the sorrow and pity in his emotions.

Carlisle sat next to Jasper, putting a hand on his son's shoulder in comfort. Jasper was grateful for it. Even if they didn't show it perhaps as often as they should, Jasper and Carlisle were as much father and son as Carlisle and Emmett or Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle could see the look of utter helplessness in Jasper's eyes. He was lost without Alice.

Carlisle held out a small, black object. Jasper looked at it for a second before realising it was a phone. He took it and held it to his ear.

"Jasper?"

Jasper nearly shook with happiness. "Alice," he breathed, the relief evident in his voice.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have left like I did."

Jasper was powerless to speak. Alice took his silence as annoyance and continued, her tone slightly pleading, "Jasper? I'm sorry. But I had a vision and-"

Jasper interrupted, stemming the flow of Alice's pleadings with a simple, "It's so lovely to hear your voice."

He could hear the complete relief colouring Alice's voice. "Oh... Jazz. We'll be landing soon. I love you."

"I love you too," I said. Those four words really weren't enough. Jasper thought, _You would think – since I'm an empath and all, I would be able to articulate such feelings a lot better._

But Jasper's brain wasn't really working up to par. He was too dazed by all that had happened – and all that he had just heard.

"I'll see you soon, my wonderful Jasper."

Jasper heard the soft click of Alice hanging up on the other end of the phone. Jasper just sat, holding the phone to his ear. Carlisle reached forward, gently taking the phone from Jasper's hand.

"Come on, son. Let's go and meet them all at the airport," Carlisle said gently, pulling Jasper to his feet. Jasper looked at him, for a second not comprehending what he had said. Then his eyes widened as the meaning of what Carlisle had said hit him. He ran out of the door as fast as he could, diving down the stairs and jumping into the first car he saw. He sped down the driveway at an unholy speed, barely registering the rest of the family climbing into the black sedan behind and following him at a similar speed.

~oOo~

He saw her.

She was climbing down the steps of the aeroplane, with grace and liveliness in each step she took. Jasper just stared. It was like a dying man in a desert, spying an oasis; or a blind man seeing the world for the first time in his life. Jasper had eyes for nothing and no one else; not even watching as both Edward and Bella emerged from the plane. He didn't care that right now they were embracing, with Esme awkwardly trying to hug Bella while Edward was still attached to her.

_Alice_ was here.

_She was standing in front of him._

He stared into her eyes, amber matching amber. He felt her emotions; extreme regret, relief, happiness and most of all love. Jasper took in every inch of her, felt her familiar and fresh scent once again fill his senses, everything about her - her emotions, her face, her scent; all once again assuming their rightful places within him. Their souls reached out for one another, feeling each other once again, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Jasper placed his forehead against hers, drinking in each sensation.

Jasper felt like for two days he had been lost, wandering alone in some dank and dark place, filled only with worry and complete desolation. Like half of him was missing.

Now she was here; and he was once again complete. He felt as her arms held him to her, clasping him firmly in her embrace, silently telling him she would never let go. He kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger there. She smiled. "Jasper," Alice said.

There were no more words to say. No 'I love you' or 'I missed you' or 'Don't leave me ever again'.

They were perfectly attuned to each other – each instinctually knew what to do, or how they felt, from the moment they had first met. Words were obsolete.

Jasper and Alice didn't need them.

They had each other.

* * *

_Ptch. I kinda felt like I was bitch-slapping Edward and Bella in that. I don't know why. Although, Jasper and Alice are amazing, and they have been together a lot longer - and a lot more steadily, might I add - than Edward and Bella. Oh, well. I don't know. If you felt that way - I didn't do it intentionally. Lol. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! _

_Raven. x_


	22. Chapter 22: For Always

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: A big, giant Jasper-shaped cookie to everyone who reviewed! _

_Update 5th April 09: I had to remove all the names of people who reviewed, in all the chapters, because of rules from FF. Darn it. :(_

_ Anyways, this drabble-y thing has been vaguely suggested by quite a few people. A lot of you wanted to see a Jasper/Alice wedding or honeymoon of some description._

* * *

Alice looked at her ring finger, an impish grin on her face.

There lay a large, glittering, diamond set in gold, reflecting off the lights in the ceiling and throwing intricate patterns on the walls around.

Jasper kissed Alice's neck, stroking her arm lightly from her elbow to her shoulder. Alice giggled, dropping her hand and pulling her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him at the corner of his mouth. Jasper's playful amber eyes grew soft, looking at Alice with serious emotion.

"So, that's a yes?"

Alice smiled.

"That is most definitely a yes, Mr. Hale."

Jasper grinned as Alice added, "Again."

~oOo~

Alice walked towards Jasper, a vision in white. Her dress billowed out behind her small form, drenching the floor in cream silk and ivory lace. She held in her hand a bouquet of fresh scarlet roses, which, when coupled with the vases of the same flower dotted about the garden, showered the ambience in a faint rosy perfume. Alice beamed, eyeing her lover waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Jasper looked dazed, as if he had walked into a wonderful dream. He was dressed in the traditional black suit, with a white silk tie and shirt. A rose was set into his pocket; all of Esme and Alice's careful design. There were quaint little details everywhere; if only one would care to notice. That was Alice's doing, her quirky personality coming out with a flourish in every aspect of the wedding.

Edward stood beside Jasper, looking between Alice and Jasper with a wry, knowing smile on his face, though his eyes shone with good humour. Opposite him, Bella stood as Alice's maid of honour, beaming at Alice, who caught her gaze, smiling broadly.

Jasper's thoughts were fractured, and as Alice walked towards him with grace in each step, he was rendered completely speechless. It seemed that every time they did this, his love for her only grew. This made the fourth time they had married now, and this time was the second sweetest, though nothing could compare to their first wedding, which for Jasper had passed in a comfortable blur of warmth, happiness and elation.

Alice finally reached Jasper, her eyes locking with his. Emmett was waiting at the small arch that made the altar, his brotherly smile encompassing all present with its warmth, and he spoke, reciting the vows of marriage.

Jasper was barely listening as his lover's small hands were covered by his, and he felt the spark of electricity pass between them. Their souls were on fire; reaffirming their love for each other.

Alice grinned as she recited the words, "I do." But she added in a private whisper, "For always."

Jasper's eyes melted as he also recited the standard form of; "I do." He winked and added, "Forever."

Alice seemed to glow with happiness, and Jasper encouraged the emotions, letting them flow through him and out into the entire Cullen family, whose expressions of delight only increased.

Emmett finished reading, and clasped Alice and Jasper's hands in his larger ones, entwining the pale digits together. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked to Jasper.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alice and Jasper laughed in perfect harmony, as their lips met in a gentle embrace.

* * *

_Shorter one this time, but then, these are only drabbles. Technically they should all be only as long as chapter 11. But anyway, I finally got to do their wedding! *Beams*_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Raven. x_


	23. Chapter 23: To Love And Protect

_Everyday Moments of Perfection_

_A/N: Do I even need to say it? You guys are all brilliant. Double whammy this time; you get a Jasper and a Garrett-shaped cookie if you reviewed._

_Well, this is set during Twilight, when Alice and Jasper are in the hotel with Bella. I just thought it was way too Bella-centric and "OhMiGawd Edward might dieeee! (Even though he's a hundred year plus old vampire with super-strength and super-speed)!!!!!"_

_What about JASPER's suffering? Helloooo, people! Lol. _

* * *

Alice looked at the fragile human lying next to her in the back seat of a dark-tinted Mercedes.

She was sleeping, her chocolate-coloured hair lying messily across her face, hiding her closed eyes from view. Alice lifted Bella's hand from her face and put it across her chest. In the front seat, Jasper was at the wheel, his breath stilled to avoid the sweet scent of Bella's blood that filled the car. It was easier for Alice, but she could still feel the slight burning at the back of her throat. She reached over and opened the window slightly, breathing in the untainted air. Jasper did the same in the front, before stopping his breathing once more.

Alice could see his hands tighten on the steering wheel, his muscles tensing up with worry. She frowned and leant forward, touching his face, and whispered into his ear, "It's okay. You won't do anything to hurt Bella."

"You don't know that," Jasper said tensely and without breath.

"Well…" Alice said, a wry smile on her face, "I kinda do."

Jasper smiled involuntarily before grimacing again. "I _can't_ hurt her, Alice. Firstly, Edward would kill me, and secondly, I know you would never forgive me."

"Of course I would," Alice said quickly. "The point is; I'll never have to. Because you won't hurt her."

"How can you have so much faith in me?" Jasper asked, with frustration.

Alice smiled. "Because I know you. And I know you would never kill her. You already love her too much."

Jasper looked at Alice questioningly.

"Well," Alice started. "Firstly, Edward loves her and you can feel his emotions and be swayed by them, and _I_ love her – not to mention the rest of the family as well. So it's only natural that we all think of her as family, including you. Even if you can't go near her just in case; you still love her. We all do. That's how I know."

Jasper sighed. "I wish I could see the world like you do, Alice."

Alice giggled and kissed Jasper's cheek, before settling back down to watch over the sleeping human once more. Bella murmured and moved in sleep, until she was settled against Alice. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Alice found the contact and the soft beating of her heartbeat oddly comforting. A small smile spread across Bella's face and Alice smiled in response, even though Bella couldn't see it. Jasper looked at Alice with admiration on his face, before turning a corner.

A few hours later, Bella awoke. Alice watched with sorrow as Bella's eyes filled with tears of remembered pain. Alice pleaded with Jasper with her eyes and Jasper nodded, before sending a wave of peace to Bella to help calm her emotions slightly. Jasper's deep voice asked quietly, "Which way to the airport, Bella?"

Alice watched as Bella flinched, not expecting the sound, and croaked hazily, "Stay on the I-ten. We'll pass right by it."

Her face tilted up to survey Alice. "Are we flying somewhere?"

"No," Alice said, though that wasn't strictly true. "But it's better to be close, just in case." Alice watched as Bella seemed to accept this, and fell asleep once more.

~oOo~

Around twenty minutes later, Jasper whispered in vampiric tones to Alice, "There's a hotel just off here. Close to the airport."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

She lifted Bella lithely from the vehicle and brought her up to the hotel room. Jasper felt a sharp peal of shame course through him. By rights, he should be carrying Bella, not leaving Alice to have to carry her – but he couldn't because of his thirst. Although he knew that Alice was more than capable of carrying a mere human, the gentlemanly instincts were burned into him and they were rebelling loudly against the situation.

Jasper paid for the room and Alice laid Bella onto the bed before closing the door softly. Alice sat on the sofa and sighed. She removed a small, black phone from her leather handbag and held in her hand, looking at it blankly. Jasper recognised the sign of a vision. He cocked his head questioningly.

Alice smiled. "They're going to call soon."

Jasper nodded, switching on the television. Alice raised an eyebrow. "The news?"

Jasper half-smiled. "When in Rome…"

Alice laughed. "We're not in Rome."

Jasper laughed sarcastically, "Oh, ha-ha."

Alice grinned wickedly and Jasper hugged her, as she mumbled into his shoulder, her voice suddenly full of emotion. "Jasper…I'm scared."

Jasper leant back, his eyes full of concern as Alice continued, "I'm scared that everything's going to go wrong. That James will catch them, or that something will happen to Bella, or to one of us. I'm scared that we aren't all going to make it."

Jasper clasped Alice closer to him and whispered, "You know that's a lot of nonsense. Of course we're all going to make it. Edward's fast, Emmett's strong, Rosalie's cunning, Carlisle's experienced and Esme's protective. Together they're the perfect team; they can't lose if they come up against James's coven."

"And what if James comes here?" Alice said, quietly frightened. "What if we can't protect Bella? I mean, I know you'll be fine. You're the strongest fighter there is…but what if Bella gets killed?"

"Alice…" Jasper said seriously. "You are my first priority. Always have been; always will be. But I swear to you, I will protect Bella with everything I have."

Alice smiled, looking relieved. "You're right. We'll be fine."

Jasper nodded as Alice fell into him, nuzzling herself close to his chest. "That's right. We will be."

Alice heard the shuffling from next door - loud to her acute hearing - as Bella woke up. She pulled herself away from Jasper reluctantly, going to the door. She knocked on it lightly, as Jasper picked up the phone to order room service for Bella.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

_See Twilight for the rest, hehe. I just thought there was a missing Jasper/Alice scene in between that, when Bella was asleep. :)_

_Raven. x_


	24. Chapter 24: Restraint During French

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Oh my Jasper Hale figurine on a tuna stick! Over 200 reviews! You guys are ace; special thanks to those who helped me get over the 200 mark, especially Carlysaurus, my 200th reviewer!_

_Exams are over. Yay. That's the good thing. The bad thing is that I have a really bad cold. Bad for me, good for you. Means you get more drabbles. But still. My throat hurts like hell. Anyway, here's one of Alice and Jasper at school. Excuse my French translations if they are wrong, I used an online translator. Also, what it means – or is suppose to mean – is in brackets afterwards. Oh and Coudert is a real French surname._

11/5/09:_ Thanks very much to Midnight Memories for the French corrections. Stupid goddamn online translators... xD_

* * *

"Mademoiselle Cullen?"

Alice turned her attention from Jasper's future to the present, where a fuming French teacher was fixing Alice with a frustrated stare.

"_Avez-vous un problème?"_ (Do you have a problem?) Madame Coudert looked annoyed.

Alice looked at the teacher in mock sincerity, though a human had no way of telling it apart from the real deal. Both Jasper and Edward knew better, however, their powers let them in on Alice's real feelings and thoughts respectively.

"_Non, Madame Coudert. Veuillez excuser ma négligence._ C_ontinuer votre leçon, vous avez mon attention complète,"_ (No, Madame Coudert. Please excuse my disregard. Continue your lesson, you have my complete attention.) Alice said, with an angelic smile on her face.

Madame Coudert looked surprised but she nodded with a curt, _"Vous êtes pardonnée,"_ (You are forgiven.) before droning on in laboured French for the benefit of the rest of the class, while Alice just smirked at Jasper's amused yet strained expression.

Jasper looked at Alice, about to ask what she had seen, but she zoned out again, searching his future for any possible slip-ups. He looked on nervously, holding his breath. The blood was particularly sweet in this room. Jasper thought, _I know they say that culture and language enriches your life but this is just ridiculous. _

He saw Edward hide a small smile.

Alice's eyes lost their faraway look as she came back into the room and squeezed Jasper's hand. She shook her head. "Nothing's going to happen. You'll be fine."

Jasper clutched Alice's hand as if his life depended on it. He was clinging on to his sanity, to his reason for all of this. He did this for her. At least, that was what it was at first. He had given up drinking from humans for Alice; to become like Alice, to see his eyes drain gold as hers were – to cleanse them. But as time passed; Jasper started to realise that he didn't just do it for Alice, or even for his family. He did it for himself. He didn't _want _to be a monster.

That was the reason. But Alice was the catalyst of it. She was the reason he had stopped; she was what held him afloat every time he felt like he was going to drown in the scents and in the angry protestations of the thing inside him that yowled and growled relentlessly for their blood to be spilled, for every drop of life to be sucked out of them. She was there when the thing inside him argued with him to just do it, to just take their blood. Jasper always had to reluctantly listen. When it howled, when it was cunning, when it was logical. Whatever arguments the creature inside him presented, his wonderful Alice was always there with the perfect argument against it.

Jasper _wasn't_ going to give in. _Not this time._

He had slipped up before – he had tasted the forbidden nectar. But those few minutes of complete satiation and pleasure weren't worth the aftermath. He had seen the disappointment on Alice's face, the ancient sadness in Carlisle's eyes. And even though they had both forgiven him, Jasper still felt like he was..._inferior_.

Half an hour passed, and still Jasper had not taken a breath, though he forced his muscles to relax. He was even able to answer a question – although his voice sounded tense and frustrated to his own ears, he knew it would sound cool and self-assured to the humans in the room. Alice's eyes softened a little, hearing his tone, and she put her hand on his shoulder, before quickly dropping it down to his hand before the teacher could spot it.

After the lesson, Jasper emerged from the classroom with a huge sigh of relief, breathing in the air that was less contaminated with the scent of humans. Alice put her hands on his shoulder, and stood up on her tiptoes, whispering into his ear, _"Je savais que tout irais bien."_ (I knew that everything would be okay.)

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. "You know, you sound really sexy when you speak French."

Alice's eyes twinkled and she smirked, "Is that so? Well, Monsieur Cullen…_voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir_?"

Jasper grinned and raised an eyebrow. Alice just giggled.

* * *

_Did I really need to translate that last French sentence? Lol. Anyone who hasn't heard the song "Lady Marmalade" for the reference to that line should be ashamed of themselves. Hehe. If anyone really didn't know what that meant, leave a review and I'll reply with the translation. If you REALLY had no idea. :)_

_Anyway, much love and I hope you liked it!_

_Raven. x_


	25. Chapter 25: Word Games

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: You guys rock. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_Wow, am I tired. Anyway, this drabble came about after some PMing with **Carlysaurus**, therefore I dedicate this very silly drabble to you, my dear. Lol. :)_

_Bear in mind, I wrote this at … *checks clock* half 4 in the morning. _

_So, now…I sleep. Seriously. *drops*_

* * *

Alice screwed up her nose and concentrated. She stared at the Scrabble board until the lettered tiles became jumbled up swirls in her mind. Alice sighed in frustration.

Jasper looked across the board at his little pixish wife. She looked so adorable when she was stuck on something, mulling it over. He picked up seven tiles and placed them on the board in the blink of an eye.

"Seven letters, _macabre,_" he said with a twinkle in his eye, watching Alice's expression with amusement.

Alice sighed loudly and her head flopped onto the table. "This whole thing is _macabre_!" she cried. "Words are _your_ thing, Jazz. My thing is _cheating_! Scrabble is the one game where my visions are useless."

Jasper chuckled conspiratorially. "I know."

"Right…okay…" Alice shook herself with renewed vigour and looked at her letters. _Right, I've got four letters; 'n', 'n', 'f', and 'u'._

Edward looked over from the sofa where he and Bella were watching a film and laughed. "Good luck with _those _letters, Alice."

Alice scowled at him and spotted an unclaimed 'u' on the board. Quickly she rearranged her remaining letters around the 'u'.

"Triple word score!" she cried, happily.

Jasper scrutinised the board. He looked up at Alice, with one eyebrow raised and a smile playing on his lips. "Un-fun?"

Alice just looked at Jasper. "Yeah. 'Un-fun'."

Jasper looked at Alice with amused disbelief. "Alice, honey, 'un-fun' is not a word."

"Is that an official challenge?" Alice asked, looking annoyed.

Jasper maintained his disbelieving demeanour and replied, "Yes!"

"Okay…" said Alice, then turned around to yell to Emmett. "Emmett, is 'un-fun' a word?!"

Emmett didn't seem to hear her as he was too preoccupied. He was playing on the Nintendo _Wii_ with Rosalie – and he was losing. He threw the Wii controller to the ground in disbelief as Rosalie grinned, having won the game. He stood up, and pouted, looking annoyed. "This is just so unfair! This is…really…"

"Un-fun?" Alice suggested, smiling.

"Un-fun!" Emmett cried. "Yeah, it's un-fun!"

"See," said Alice, turning back to Jasper, who was staring, mouth agape, while Alice proceeded to note down her score, "Un-fun _is _a word."

Jasper just smiled wearily.


	26. Chapter 26: Twins

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: *Giggles with hysterical happiness* All of you deserve far better presents than I could possibly give you virtually. But, since virtually is the only way I can play Santa and deliver pressies, all of you have a free pass to a slow dance with Jasper. :) Those of you who reviewed get Garrett, Edward and Emmett up for dances as well._

_This one is just exploring the relationship between Rose, Jasper and Alice a little more, though there is a bit of AxJ in there as well._

* * *

The soft, lilting notes of recorded classical music drifted through Alice and Jasper's bedroom, and out through the open window, where the faint breeze caused the cream curtains to shiver slightly. Jasper was just sitting on the bed, taking in the music and waiting for Alice to return from Bella and Edward's cottage. She had taken the time to _really _show Bella how to use her closet, and Jasper found it would be better to not be in her way when she was determined to do it.

His head tilted at a slight angle as he felt an emotional disturbance in the calm ambience of the house. Carlisle and Esme were out enjoying the sunshine and as far as Jasper knew Emmett was out on a hunting trip which left only Rosalie as the cause.

He stood in a single, fluid movement, his silent footsteps carrying him downstairs.

Rosalie was sitting on the sofa, on the edge, looking and feeling distinctly forlorn, her mouth turned downwards in a slight frown and her eyes tinged with pain and sadness. Jasper frowned sympathetically and his heart went out to her. It was one of _those days._

_And Emmett isn't here._

Jasper felt responsible. She was his twin – that was the cover story. Yet even though there were many differences between he and Rosalie, Jasper had never disliked her. She was just…Rose. Vain, yes, but to all the family it was a strangely _endearing_ quality of hers. All of them, Jasper included, knew and were deeply sympathetic of her dreadful past. He approached her quietly, hearing her low sobs.

She turned her head and Jasper felt the thin strand of embarrassment weave its way through her feelings. He shook his head, disbarring those feelings. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. He sat down next to her and even though she was turned away from him, one of her hands – sitting next to her on the sofa – was stretched out towards him. Jasper gave a small smile and put his own over it, sending waves of comfort to her.

She looked at him through her waves of golden hair and gave him a smile of thanks. Jasper returned it, and they just sat for a while, listening to the outdoor sounds. Jasper really thought of Rosalie as his sister, as his _twin_, and all that entailed. He felt responsible and protective of her, just as a brother should. Especially since he could feel emotions – he didn't like to see anyone in his family unhappy, and Rose had a more dreadful past than most.

Suddenly, Jasper heard a noise at the door and turned his head. His face lit up as he saw Alice standing there, a sympathetic smile gracing her face as she saw Rosalie looking despaired. She bounded over to her and wordlessly hugged her. Rosalie returned it with fervour and sobbed. Alice just held her, while looking over at Jasper, who nodded and comforted Rosalie with a soft touch on her back and silent waves of peace and comfort.

A while later, Emmett returned. He looked at the scene before him and his face and emotions conveyed extreme guilt that he had not been there to comfort his wife when clearly, she had needed him. Jasper put a hand on his brother's shoulder and assuaged his guilt, assuring him that he and Alice had been there for her. Emmett nodded his gratitude to Jasper, who just smiled.

Emmett held Rosalie in his arms and they just sat embracing one another. Alice took Jasper's hand and he led her around him and then into his arms. Alice clasped him to her as she could tell that Rosalie's emotions had him a little shaken up. She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his neck.

"She'll be okay," Alice whispered into his ear. "I'm taking her shopping later."

Jasper rolled his eyes with a playful smile on his lips.

_Yeah, _he thought. _That's Rose. A bit of shopping with her sister and she'll be fine. _

_That's our Rosalie. My twin sister._

* * *

_I just had an urge to write a bit of Jasper and Rose bonding - since they're twins and all - with a bit of JxA fluff in the mix. Hope you guys liked it!_

_Raven. x_


	27. Chapter 27: Tis The Season, Again

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Unfortunately, I don't have time to list you all this chapter like I usually do, as I have to go, like now! But I love each and every one of you and I'll be sure to do it next chapter. I'm pretty sure you'd rather have the update than have to wait for another day and get the list as well. But extra Jasper-in-a-Santa-suit cookies for you! :)_

_Now, I did say to **paper . creations** (a.k.a. Maggie) that this was going to be the slow dance one. However, I felt in a very Christmassy mood when I got home today, so you get this. Although, I do promise the next one will be the dance one! :)_

* * *

Jasper looked up at the large, Christmas tree that dominated most of the Cullens' front room. It was absolutely colossal, and completely covered with decorations. Each had its own story to tell. Throughout the years, the Cullens' had picked up quite a few trinkets for Christmas. The oldest ones belonged to Carlisle, remnants of his family's Christmas celebrations, kept meticulously maintained because of their fragile state. They _were_ several centuries old, after all.

Some were made by family members; Edward had carved a bauble of pure platinum for Esme's Christmas one year. It was almost as old as she was. There were quite a few made by Alice, Jasper could tell them apart from the others quite easily. Partly because he was so in tune with Alice, but mostly because anyone could spot her quirky styling, her love of unique colour combinations and textures.

Jasper also spotted the huge piles of presents under the tree. It was so easy to distinguish who had wrapped each present. Jasper knew more than most about each of his family's personalities and styles than anyone, given his gift and the amount of time he had lived with them. He looked at Edward's present to Bella. He could see the meticulous fashion with which it had been wrapped, the care that had been placed into each step. That was Edward to a 't'.

Esme's presents were always perfectly presented, all due care and attention given, while Carlisle, ever the doctor, wrapped his methodically, almost clinically, but with that underlying spark of compassion that he had brought forward from his human life.

Alice's, of course, had to be wrapped perfectly, with not a tear or a crease out of place. She always stylised her presents with little extra things, like a bow or coloured ribbons here and there. Jasper felt his mouth tilt in a fond smile.

Jasper heard a noise; light pixyish footsteps.

He turned swiftly, to see Alice coming down the stairs, tinsel and fairy lights covering most of her body as she carried them out to be hung up around the house. She spotted Jasper lingering near the tree and eyed him suspiciously, but with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Not trying to sneak a look at your present, are you Jasper?"

"Of course not, dear heart." Jasper said, laughing. "Of course, I don't believe the same can be said for _you_."

Alice schooled her features to look the picture of innocence, but Jasper fixed her with a devious smile, knowing better. He stretched out his arms and asked, ever the Southern gentleman, "Can I be of assistance with that?"

Alice beamed, handing Jasper a few sets of fairy lights. "I think these would be perfect outside." she said, grinning, before becoming a blur of speed, Jasper following in her wake.

A few minutes later, and the windows, doors and walls of the Cullen house were covered in all manner of dazzling decorations. Alice, from the top of her ladder, was just fixing the final touches before flipping the switch on. The flickering lights reflected in the gold of Jasper's eyes as Alice climbed down from the ladder, stopping five rungs before the end and jumping off. Jasper's attention was instantly drawn to her falling form and he rushed to the bottom in a millisecond, catching her, bridal-style. She giggled, her fingers entwined in Jasper's shirt.

"I love it when you do that."

Jasper winked and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! And the best Christmas present is, as everyone knows, a review!_

_Hope you liked it, anyway. Christmas rocks. :)_

_Raven. x_


	28. Chapter 28: Dancing

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really happy because the last chapter got the highest review count yet! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 26 as well._

_**Paper. Creations** is also included as an extra. Look out for Maggie and Garrett… :)_

_Oh, and just a little note: cailidh is pronounced like 'kaylee'. And the dance all the Cullens join in with at first is the Virginia Reel. The version we learned in school, anyway. 'Do-si-do' is the term for going around your partner back to back. ;) Oh, and craic is an Irish term for fun or a laugh._

* * *

The Cullens had moved yet again, this time to Ireland, one of the few overcast places left for them to go. They were headed to a cailidh, an Irish dance night. Alice was pulling Jasper along by the hand, bouncing excitably as they all made their way from their cars to the dance hall. The Cullens were all in attendance, along with Kate and Garrett. The rest of the Denali clan were out hunting, so they had decided to tag along with the Cullens instead of just remaining at home.

The rowdy, lively voices could be heard at almost deafening volumes to the sensitive hearing of the vampires, the lilting Irish tones sounded very much like music, all combining with the violins, guitars and harps to create a comfortable, loose atmosphere.

As soon as they entered the door, the vampires were all hit with different things. Those with powers, most specifically Jasper and Edward, were hit with various thoughts and emotions. But all ten vampires were hit with the scent of blood, of sweat, and the sense of excitement and happiness in the air.

Alice giggled slightly, tugging a little on Jasper's shirt sleeve. He looked at her and she just smiled as a lively tune started up and the humans began to pair up and form lines.

Alice nudged Jasper three times while punctuating each word with a nudge, giving a little smile and an expectant pause between each word. "Me. You. _Dance…._"

Jasper grinned, sweeping Alice up and placing her opposite him in the lines. The rest of the Cullens, as well as Kate and Garrett, filtered in to stand beside them, forming their own little set. Alice and Jasper caught each other's eyes as they stepped in, clapped, stepped out and followed the intricate patterns of the dance with unearthly precision and grace, unusual for the uneven, lively, distressed pace of the Virginia Reel. All five pairs moved in perfect synchronicity, all human pretences for the moment, gone.

They turned, and repeated the _do-si-do_ twice. Alice and Jasper found themselves at the top of the set, so they firmly joined hands and, laughing joyously, skittered down the lines to the cheers and claps of the others, who were all smiling, and Jasper could feel the happiness bouncing off them, making his own grin wider. They then raised their entwined hands above their heads at the end, making an arch, which all the other pairs then proceeded to make their way through. Jasper's hands lingered on Alice's, and when they stepped in to clap hands again, his nose was touching hers, and his lips lightly flitted across her own, making her lips tingle slightly.

~oOo~

An hour of dancing, laughing and general merrymaking had passed in a blur of warmth and excitement to the Cullens. They were sitting at their own little table at the edge of the dancefloor, with Alice practically on Jasper's lap. Kate, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to join in the progressive Canadian Barndance that was the current dance of the moment, but Garrett had sat out, content to watch Kate flitting between the groups, dancing away. Jasper felt his emotions lift every time he saw the gentle curve of her smile, or the soft bounce of her hair as she twirled around – but he did look lonely.

Alice smiled wryly, glancing at Jasper in a conspiratorial manner. He met her gaze with a puzzled look, and she nodded subtly at Garrett, who was partner-less when the soft strains of a slow Irish tune sounded through the hall. Kate had been commandeered by a fairly tall Irish man, who looked like he had just won the lottery, but seemed harmless enough. Alice looked around, and her golden eyes fixed on a girl, sitting by herself at one of the tables. She was fairly small in stature, with curly, dark brown hair. She was biting her nails nervously, stealing glances at Garrett.

Alice heard a blonde girl sweep past the dark-haired girl and laugh in a light, Irish accent, "Come on, Maggie, would ye get up and dance for once, it's a great craic!"

Maggie just smiled, looking slightly weary, but still glancing towards Garrett, trying to remain unseen behind a curtain of curls.

Jasper pulled Alice up and dragged her over to the dancefloor, but Alice got in a few pointed looks to Garrett at the girl, Maggie. Garrett smiled, taking the hint. Alice's eyes twinkled as she looked back at Jasper, putting her arms around his neck as they swayed.

Garrett got to his feet and approached the girl, a warm smile on his face. Like a true gentleman, he bowed slightly when she looked up, before offering his hand to her.

"I'm Garrett."

"Maggie," she whispered, looking a bit star-struck.

"Would you like to dance, Maggie?"

Maggie stared wordlessly. She seemed to compose herself and just nodded, smiling widely, before placing her hand in Garrett's.

~oOo~

Alice spotted Maggie getting to her feet and approaching the dancefloor with Garrett, and smiling knowingly. Jasper just shook his head playfully, before resting his head on Alice's shoulder, his lips against her neck. They turned slowly, Alice nearly off the ground as Jasper lifted her slightly, her small feet on top of his as he held her weight with no effort at all. Alice's hand rested on his neck, stroking it slightly, making Jasper shiver with the sensation.

Alice hummed along to the tune, her power letting her know what notes she should be about to hum. Jasper just listened to her voice, which curled around them, wrapping them in their own little bubble, where every other sound and sensation seemed dampened, and Alice appeared to be sharpened as he was aware of her every movement, her every gentle touch, every rise and fall in her emotions.

As they revolved, Alice seemed almost sleepy, if that were possible, with the feeling of happiness and completeness she felt while in Jasper's arms. Her guard was fully down, her trust completely in Jasper's hands.

Alice hugged him closer, transmitting to him one feeling, rising above all the others with complex simplicity, covering him completely. Her love.

Jasper let it fill him, knowing it was like saying, 'I love you' between humans, and yet, as with everything else in their lives, it was heightened, made brighter and clearer and far more potent by who they were, making him able to _feel _her love, be assured of it.

Alice's lips met his, and everything else just fell away, bar the lingering jittery and tingly emotions that passed between them.

"Dancing's just the best," Alice murmured against his lips, each word blurring into the second with her contentedness.

Jasper didn't say anything.

He didn't have to.

* * *

_Aw... Jasper and Alice. Anyway, so yeah. I hope you liked your little extra role, Maggie! Hehe. :)_

_Only 2 days till Christmas! Yay!_

_Hope you liked it! Please review if you've got time, I do love reading them. _

_Raven. x_


	29. Chapter 29: The First Time She Fell

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I'm so happy because I got a Swarovski necklace, so I decided to update… :). Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_This little drabble is about the first time that Alice slipped. Because it's not just Jazz who has trouble, no matter how much glossing over that fact Stephenie Meyer might do._

* * *

Alice looked at her hands.

They were crimson.

Alice just stared at them, her eyes empty and blank; just watching the scarlet liquid congeal and drip off her hand with a poignant blankness that she didn't understand. She felt her shoulders shudder as sadness overcame her. But she couldn't cry – she couldn't _ever_ cry.

That was the first time Alice cursed the day she became a vampire.

That was the first time Alice ever called herself a _monster_.

She stared at the limp body in front of her, the child's eyes just as blank as hers, staring up into the midnight sky with unseeing eyes, still wide with dying horror. The child's face was ghostly pale, as white as Alice herself. Her golden curls were matted with dried blood, her neck twisted at a strange angle, the bone snapped in two with one careless flick of Alice's finger, with one single moment when Alice had lost control.

The red and white striped skipping rope lay useless; still entwined in the girl's hands.

The child had skipped past Alice, completely innocent with a large toothy smile on her face, completely unaware of the danger she was in. Alice had been on her own, going from the car to the woods to hunt, and she had turned around.

The girl's scent had hit her in the face like a ten-tonne truck.

The rest had been a blur apart from the sweet sensation of the clawing burning in her throat dying, like putting ice-cold water to a fire. And afterwards there was the extreme regret and sadness for this one human life, snuffed out as easily as a candle flame by _her _hands.

Alice was _scared_ of _herself_. Her little finger could kill a human being. Could end a human's life _forever_.

As she stared at them, her hands shook with this sudden realisation, and Alice froze, refusing to move a muscle, her eyes focusing on her hands and not moving from them, as if they would suddenly jump up and attack her.

Alice cried silent, waterless tears as her crimson eyes filled with grief.

~oOo~

That was how Jasper found her.

He took in the girl's limp body and Alice's shaking form in one sweeping glance and pieced together what had happened with his analytical mind. Not to mention he could feel the grief and regret emanating from her tiny form miles away. In a second, he was at her side.

Alice flinched away from his touch as he stretched out his arms to her.

She barely registered the brief look of hurt and shock on his face and croaked, "No. Don't come near me, Jasper. I'm a monster."

Jasper shook his head instantly. "No, Alice. _Never_."

Alice's head turned to fix Jasper with a stare that was filled with rage, revealing her scarlet-hued eyes to his golden ones. "I _killed _a human being. A _child. _How can you even stand to be near me?! I can't stand to be near myself!"

Jasper looked at Alice with pity as she crawled away from him, towards the trees. He was a blur of speed, catching her before she could disappear and cradling her in his arms.

"Alice, you're the most beautiful, wonderful, _strongest_ person I know. You slipped up, it happens. Yes, you'll grieve for her, it's natural, but I will always love you and protect you, no matter _what _you do."

Alice just looked at Jasper as if he had grown another head and struggled to release herself from his grasp. He held her gently, but firmly in his stony arms, clasping them around her and muttering, "No, Alice. It's okay…it's okay…."

"It's not okay!" Alice screamed, falling against Jasper and trying to push him away, but her arms weakened with every push until eventually she slumped against him, dry-sobbing into his chest, her arms conversely locking around him tightly, like an anchor.

Jasper whispered with emotion as he held her to him with crushing strength, "You were always there for me when I slipped, Alice. Through all my moods and tantrums and grief… you were _always_ there. And now you think I'm going to let you go? You think you're a monster?" Jasper looked at her with an intensity Alice had never seen in his tawny eyes before, and she could hear his voice waver with the strength he put into his tone, his Southern accent emerging, "_Not a chance in hell."_

Alice met his eyes, then pulled Jasper to her tighter, sobbing into him.

Jasper held Alice all through the night, until the stars faded with Alice's sobs and the sky turned pink, signalling the imminent sunrise.

They stayed for a few more minutes, Alice clawing at the earth with her hands. Jasper tried to help, but Alice refused to let him, so he just stood and watched her.

At dawn, they stood, hands clasped firmly in each others', one strong and ice-white, the other small and brown with dirt, and walked away from the rough, unmarked grave of the child, into the woods.

* * *

_Hope you liked the little look at Alice's first slip-up. Once again, I hope you had a good Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Raven. x_


	30. Chapter 30: Resolutions And Fireworks

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Happy New Year to everyone out there, even though it's not for a few days, I just wanted to get this drabble out there. _

_This, as you may have guessed, is New Year at the Cullens. :)_

* * *

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement.

Jasper looked over at his wife from the leather couch in the Cullens' living room; amusement etched into his angular features.

"Honey?" he questioned. "We've still got another hour."

Alice looked over and rolled her eyes, bouncing over to Jasper and flopping down beside him, her head on his stomach and her legs dangling off the end of the couch, kicking the air animatedly.

"I know, but still. I just can't sit still, especially not right now. You know me, Jazz."

Jasper absently stroked Alice's hair while grinning. "I know, Alice. Did you decide on your New Year's resolution?"

Alice looked up at Jasper, catching his hand and stroking the tips of his fingers with her own. "Yep. Do you want to hear it?"

Jasper nodded, taking Alice's hand in his and running his hand over hers. Alice giggled, snuggling into Jasper's stomach and wrapping her other arm around him. "Um…try not to make Emmett cry by beating him at _Halo_?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's not a proper one."

Alice poked Jasper in the stomach playfully. "Well, what's _yours _then, Mr. I-Am-The-King-Of-Proper-Resolutions?"

Jasper smirked, before his expression became soft and he leant down to whisper into Alice's ear, "I resolve to show you just how much I love you every single day."

If Alice's heart could beat, it would have just skipped one. She hooked her arm around Jasper's neck and kissed his cheek softly, punctuating each of her words with a single kiss on the cheek. "You. Are. The. Most. Wonderful. Man. In. The. World."

Jasper laughed, kissing Alice's nose. "As well as all the other stuff. You know, try not to kill anyone, resist the urge to make Emmett perpetually turned-off, that kind of thing."

Alice giggled, nodding. "Just little things."

Jasper made a motion with his thumb and his index finger. "Tiny."

~oOo~

The clock in the Cullens' house was old-fashioned. It was large, with a huge brass pendulum that swung from right to left. The ornately carved brass hands had reached the twelve on the clock, and the deep bass bell sound was intoning each step to the new year.

_Twelve._

Jasper and Alice stood, hand-in-hand, listening to the bells, while also concentrating on the television, which was showing Big Ben in London, and all the people chanting the numbers as they counted down to the new year. They showed people getting the fireworks ready to light.

_Eleven._

The Cullens' were all congregated in the living room, which Alice had decorated with streamers and balloons that had writing in silver print on them saying, "Happy New Year". Rosalie and Emmett were watching the television, Edward and Bella were already kissing by the coffee table, and Carlisle and Esme were standing by the window as the bells continued to ring out.

_Ten._

Alice turned around until she was in Jasper's arms, and she bounced up and down, unable to keep still. "Hey, Jazz." Alice whispered.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, leaning down to kiss Alice's neck.

"This has been the best year yet."

Jasper smiled, whispering in Alice's ear, "Next one will be better."

Alice snorted, "Oh, totally."

_Nine._

Jasper chortled at that, and Alice giggled, turning around in his arms. "Where do you want to go next year?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking Venice," Alice said. "We haven't been there in fifty years at least, by my count, and it was nice."

Jasper nodded, though he knew that if Alice had suggested they spend the New Year's holiday in a garbage bin, he would have happily agreed.

_Eight._

Alice laughed, chanting the bells along with Jasper as they waited for the new year to come.

_Seven._

By now, all the Cullens stood together in the living room, each holding hands with their partners, watching the television as Big Ben continued to ring. Emmett and Rosalie were sharing lustful looks, and Alice saw Edward and Jasper both roll their eyes, looking slightly disgusted, their powers giving them the full show.

_Six._

Bella was laughing as Edward whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. Alice turned around, catching Bella's eye and raised an eyebrow, smirking with a wry expression on her face. Jasper's hand was entwined in hers and she leaned forward to turn the volume up on the television, drowning out a conversation it was clear Alice didn't want to hear.

_Five._

It was nearly time. Alice looked at the clock, thinking that this would be the last ever midnight of this year. This year would never come again. But then again, Alice had always lived in the future, even when she tried not to. There was no point to living in the past. As she held Jasper's hand, she knew that in only four tolls of the bell, this year would be the past.

_Four._

Jasper looked at Alice's pensive expression. He knew she was excited, also happy and extremely content. That made him happy. He looked at the screen; saw the blurry crowd of people all waiting, waiting for the moment they could cry out, "Happy New Year!"

Jasper was waiting for it too.

_Three._

Jasper took Alice's hands and he held her, resting his head against hers as all the Cullens, as one, shouted out –

_Two._

_Goodbye, last year, _Alice thought. Intense excitement crept up inside her as the final stroke of the bell rang.

_One._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The simultaneous roar was almost deafening, emitting from both the television, and the Cullens' living room.

At the precise second of the bell ringing, Jasper had twirled Alice around and kissed her, squarely on the lips. Their kiss was languid, but also infused with all the passion from last year, and the spark that was the promise of more passion for the next year. The kiss was a promise, a seal, a symbol. It was also a tradition, but Alice and Jasper's kiss was electric. They were wrapped in each other's arms and when their lips parted, still they held each other. Alice could see the fireworks reflecting from the television in Jasper's eyes. It was beautiful.

She touched his lips with a finger and whispered, "Happy New Year."

Jasper smiled, and kissed her once more.

* * *

_I'm so happy now because I've finished this drabble and also another chapter of my Alice past fic, In The Search For Absolution, so now I just really want New Year's to come! Hehe. If y'all have time, check out the Alice fic and tell me what you think about it._

_Love, and a Cullens-watching-New-Year-television-while-Jasper-tries-to-strangle-Emmett-for-feeling-lusty cookie to everyone who reviews! And trust me, that is a cookie you won't find anywhere else. That is one freaky cookie. :)_

_Raven. x_


	31. AH Special: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Please read the whole thing because it's important, even though it's ridiculously long. __Okay, now I'm just saying – try and keep an open mind on this. I might do one of these again; it all depends on people's reaction, but for some reason I just had to type this! This is an all human little AxJ story, based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. I highly recommend you listen to it before reading this; either on Youtube or playlist dot com._

_Link to the song; http:// www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=OUrc1n546mU_

_So yeah, this is just a little timeout from vampire Alice and Jasper. Think of it as an exercise in proving that even if they hadn't have been vampires, and if they had lived in the same time, they would have found each other._

_By the way, on a side note; is anyone else really annoyed about the fact that FF have added a "World" feature to the Twilight category, so you can put them either under movie-verse or book-verse? There only is ONE Twilight universe. The book is the real Twilight! Not the movie! I'm irrationally angry about this. I'm actually considering just looking up any fics that are placed under "movie"- verse and just flaming them for the heck of it. Really considering it._

_So, yeah, if you've never reviewed before, or never will again, just please review THIS chapter with a quick comment. I really want to know if you guys liked this, because if you did and the opportunity comes along again, I'll do another one, but if you review and tell me you didn't, then we can all erase it from our memories and move on, never speaking of it again. Lol._

* * *

Alice Brandon was exhausted. Her shift – she was a waitress at a restaurant called _La Bella Italia_ – had left her drained, and all she wanted to do was go home to her little flat on the ground floor of a grey, stone apartment building, fall into bed and sleep for a week. Alice smiled as she realised she wouldn't have to make this journey for two weeks – it was her time off. The wind blew around her knee-high skirt, and Alice shivered as the gust hit her legs. She walked faster, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. She tucked her red scarf closer to her neck, which was exposed because of her pixie-length ebony hair.

As Alice turned the corner, her shoulder brushed against someone, and her scarf became unravelled, flying off her neck. Her hands stretched out uselessly to catch it as the wind began to sweep it up, but her shocked expression turned to a grateful smile as she saw a pair of male hands wrapped firmly around the scarlet scarf, preventing it from being blown away.

She looked up into the man's eyes, her mouth open to thank him automatically… but as soon as she looked into them, her mouth stayed open; no words emerged.

_He was beautiful._

There was no other word for it; handsome wasn't enough. Even though Alice immediately thought that while _beautiful_ probably wasn't an appropriate word to describe a man, she couldn't help it. His face was chiselled, each feature carved perfectly. His untidy, dirty blond hair blew slightly in the wind, giving him a wonderfully dishevelled look. Alice couldn't look away. She was completely dazzled.

His azure eyes glittered with some understanding; though Alice couldn't figure out what that understanding was.

Wordlessly, he smiled, and Alice swooned right there and then, her heart giving uneven little stutters beneath her chest. He reached up, and carefully wrapped the scarf around Alice's neck. While he was doing this, his fingers brushed Alice's skin with a warm touch, and she felt a little shiver coursing through her body. She felt a sudden impulse to lean into the touch, but she resisted it.

Her voice was still frozen, unable to move to give her thanks, and she didn't want to try in case she stuttered and made a complete fool of herself.

She looked at him, gratitude in her eyes, before turning. The man smiled, seeing her appreciation, before turning in the opposite direction – _almost reluctantly?_ – Alice thought. _Oh, don't be so stupid, Alice. _She chastised herself. _He doesn't even know your name._

She walked around the corner, her thoughts full of the unnamed blond man with the gorgeous smile and deep coral-blue eyes, who at this very moment was walking away from her in the opposite direction.

Each step she took that brought them further apart seemed to make Alice's heart ache.

~oOo~

Jasper Whitlock sighed. While life as a millionaire may seem like an interesting proposition to most; Jasper despaired of it. He knew that if he told anyone of his true feelings towards his status – both socially and financially – they would think he was an insane, spoilt brat who didn't appreciate what he had in life.

But Jasper couldn't help it.

He had made his way from the financial district to his five hundred thousand dollar home – refusing the offer of a limousine – while on the way passing a run-down area of town. Jasper was still bewildered at how rich people could just walk on past and pretend that there was nothing wrong.

Jasper hated being rich and successful for one reason – gold-diggers.

He was a romantic at heart, and he was incredibly charismatic. He had been voted "Bachelor Of The Year" more times than he could count, and never failed to blush whenever it was mentioned – mostly by his best friend Emmett, who he thanked the powers above every single day for. They had been best friends since pre-school, and Emmett's mercilessly (yet playful) teasing of Jasper had not abated since he became ridiculously affluent. If anything, it had increased, and while Jasper always pretended to be annoyed, inside he was grateful.

Girls had always been attracted to him, and so Jasper found it hard to decipher whether they liked him for his personality, his looks or – as in most cases – his money.

Jasper was just tackling these thoughts in his head, and so wasn't paying attention to where he was going. His shoulder knocked against a much smaller person's, and Jasper started, seeing something long and red fall and get swept up in the mounting breeze. Instinctually, his hand shot out and caught it. It was a scarf.

Jasper turned immediately, to apologise, but stopped, just holding the scarf in his hand. It was a woman – and she was stunning.

Her green eyes sparkled, full of life, and an emotion that Jasper couldn't place. Her mouth was slightly open, her heart-shaped lips trembling slightly. For some reason, Jasper just wanted to lean down and press his lips to them, seeing if they were as soft and warm as they looked. His head sharply reminded him that he was a gentleman, and gentlemen did not kiss strange women they had just met in the street.

Jasper did the only thing he could think of in his stupor, he smiled, before reaching up to wrap the scarf back around her neck. He hesitated, thinking she might not want him to, but only for a second before he confidently lifted the scarf.

As he twirled the scarf comfortably around her neck, his fingers touched her skin. It was freezing cold, Jasper guessed because it was sans the protection of long hair. He wanted to hold her neck in his hands to warm it up – he had always had unusually warm hands – but he resisted, instead settling for snugly fitting the scarf close to her soft, pale skin. His hands lingered for a little longer than necessary – _did she notice?_ – before he pulled away.

He saw the appreciation lighting up her expressive green eyes, and returned it with his own gaze, hoping she saw his acceptance within them. His voice had eluded him for the moment, his usually confident and charismatic nature shattered to pieces at a simple gaze from this woman, and he wondered how she didn't notice that his soul was bared for her alone as she turned away from him to walk in the opposite direction – towards the bad part of town, Jasper noticed. He desperately wanted to turn back and walk her to her door, to make sure she was safe, but when he turned around to do just that… she was already gone.

Shaken with an emotion Jasper had yet to analyse, he walked along the street, thinking of the short pixie-like woman who had unknowingly captured his heart.

~oOo~

Days passed, and all Jasper could think about was her. Her green eyes, so vibrant and emotive; the touch of her soft, cool skin beneath his fingertips. He needed to talk to her again, he needed to see her.

But he didn't even know her name.

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought; _what am I going to do?_

_And suddenly he knew._

Jasper stood, departing from his office with a courteous nod to his secretary, before grabbing a warm jacket and making his way outside. He walked and walked, until he reached the corner where he had bumped into the mysterious and beautiful woman. He waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

He never grew impatient, or bored. Or cold, thanks to his jacket. His phone vibrated in the right-hand pocket, and he flipped it open.

"Yes?" he asked, as the caller's number was unknown to him. "Jasper Whitlock speaking."

"Mr. Whitlock?" It was his secretary. "Your two o'clock is waiting in your office."

"Cancel all my appointments today, Karen." he said, quickly.

Jasper could hear the confusion in her voice as she dutifully uttered, "Of course, Mr. Whitlock."

He closed the phone with a _click_… and waited.

But she never came.

Jasper wondered why not. He sat on a nearby bench, at the corner, watching… always watching and hoping. His business associates had thought he had gone insane, and was having a nervous breakdown or something of the sort. Of course, being an important media figure, his disappearance was soon noticed, and the press had tracked him down, reporting all kinds of wild stories about him.

Bodyguards and policemen had come to try and coerce him into moving, saying that he was the perfect target for enemies of his business to take him out.

But still Jasper Whitlock refused to move.

~oOo~

Alice yawned. She felt warm, and cosy, in her big, fluffy white bed. She stretched a little, wiggling her toes into the fabric of the quilt. She hugged her pillow and rolled onto her side. She took notice of the big, red digits on her clock. 11:30 am.

Lovely. Alice thought. It was her first lie-in in three months, and hopefully was the start of many, many more. Alice yawned again, and turned onto her back. She blinked, and once again saw deep blue eyes in her mind's eye. She sighed. Alice hadn't stopped thinking about him since the second they had met.

She fumbled along the ground, reaching over the bed with her right arm, until she felt the plastic, oblong-shaped remote and grasped it, clicking the button. It was the news channel.

"And our top story for this morning, millionaire and business entrepreneur, Jasper Whitlock, is still refusing to move from his spot on the bench, at the corner of fifth and Vine. It is unclear as to his reasons… we go to our reporter at the scene. Over to you, Mike."

Alice hadn't paid attention until she heard the words, 'Fifth and Vine'. She sat up sharply, and as the picture changed, she dropped the remote, which clattered to the ground. It was him. He was sitting on the bench. At the corner where they had met.

Alice squealed.

She didn't know why she was doing it, but something told her she had to get there. She had to go… _right now_.

Alice jumped out of bed, grabbing a towel from the end. She took the quickest shower of her life, and threw on any clean clothes in her vision. She threw open the door of her apartment, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

As she ran, she noticed that her clothes didn't match at all. She almost turned back to change… almost. Right now, her head was screaming, what do you think you are doing? This is real life, Alice, not a fairytale. There's probably a perfectly legitimate reason why he is sitting at that precise corner.

But Alice's heart was beating frantically, urging her onward.

Alice turned the corner of Fifth and Vine.

_There he was._

She could just spot him over the media circus, a frenzy of flashing cameras, microphones, video cameras and flustered reporters. He was sitting stock-still, staring into space as if he didn't notice the noisy crowd around him. Then his head turned sharply.

He locked eyes with Alice.

Her heart soared at his stare, her feet running towards him, pushing past all the reporters. She stopped in front of him, and suddenly, Alice's head took over. Her cheeks flushed crimson in a deep blush, but Jasper's blue eyes pierced her with an emotion that Alice could now name easily; love.

He pulled her to him, hesitating slightly as his gentlemanly tendencies surfaced. He still wouldn't kiss strange women on the street, but he felt like he had known her all his life. She looked at him, before smiling slightly and crashing her lips to his. They melded together, one perfect entity; two puzzle pieces that fitted together with no spaces.

Jasper was right. They were exactly as soft and warm as they looked.

Fireworks exploded in Alice's chest as her heart swelled with the contact. She knew her heart had been right. He had spent God knew how long just sitting here waiting… for _her_.

_He had been waiting for her._

Jasper smiled as he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her.

"You've kept me waiting." he said, smiling and his voice sounded like a cloud drifting over her. She smiled softly and playfully, whispering, "Sorry."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice." she whispered.

"Alice." he repeated. He loved her name. She loved the way his voice sounded when he said it.

Jasper beamed, but all Alice's mind could comprehend was that Jasper Whitlock had been waiting in the cold, in the rain, in the dark - for her.

Jasper's eyes twinkled, as his embrace tightened, cameras clicking furiously all around her. The woman in his arms was small in stature, like a delicate figure carved out of the most frail crystal. He wanted to protect her, to love her.

He always had – even if he hadn't always known it.

Alice leant into the touch, pressing her face against his sculpted chest. Jasper may have stayed at the corner for days, waiting, but as he held her in his arms, Alice realised that she had been waiting for this man her whole life.

_They didn't plan on letting go._

* * *

_I just HAD to put that "You've kept me waiting." thing in there. Anyway, if you didn't read the author's note at the top, I shall reiterate. It's important that I receive your thoughts on this, because it will determine whether or not I do anymore human ones. So, please review! Jasper-and-Alice-hugging-in-an-igloo cookie for everyone who does, just because I love ya! :)_

_Raven. x_


	32. Chapter 32: My Soul In Words

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my Internet is being stupid. I probably won't be able to update as frequently as usual for the next month… :( Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter—especially since it was the human one. And since pretty much all the feedback was positive, I will probably be throwing a few AH ones in there every so often just to mix it up a bit. :) _

_Anyway, it's Jasper and Alice's anniversary and Jasper's got the perfect pressie… :)_

* * *

Jasper clucked his tongue impatiently as his fingers quickly flipped with dexterity through the collection of CDs. Edward's collection was the largest in the family, and Jasper knew that. They were all ordered by the year in which they were released, and then by Edward's personal preference. He remembered overhearing that once, when Bella had asked that very question. Jasper had come in on a whim, not quite certain what he was looking for. Alice had been humming a random tune to herself yesterday, but when he had asked her what it was, she had just giggled and distracted him. Now Jasper found himself really wanting to find it for a reason he could not explain.

It was their anniversary tomorrow. Not their wedding anniversary—that was in March—but what Alice and Jasper thought of as their most important anniversary… the day they had met in the diner. Jasper could still feel the tingle in his hand—her touch was like a phantom limb; he felt like it was there all the time. It was the first moment he could remember being truly happy, feeling complete for the first time. The distinct feeling of her small hand wrapped in his larger one. He smiled wistfully, remembering it. _"You've kept me waiting," _she had said. Jasper had been transfixed by this mysterious creature with her brightly shining golden eyes, looking with—_trust? Acceptance? Love?_—into his murderous crimson counterparts. He said the only thing he could: and he meant every word. _"I'm sorry, ma'am."_

That was the anniversary that really _mattered_. Their wedding anniversary was a public affair, spent with the rest of the family, exchanging gifts, pleasant words and smiles. Alice always organised the parties with assured experience and indispensable taste, a large grin on her face from beginning to end. But their _real_ anniversary—that was for them alone. They went away for a little while, or the rest of the family did. Whichever way it was, Alice and Jasper were on their own. Those were the sweetest times. Not that Jasper didn't adore their family—he _did_. They had taken them in, accepted them as their own—become his own family, his parents and his siblings. It was just that Jasper's head and heart was always so crowded and overflowing with the emotions of the people around him; he had no time that was completely his own, not invaded by foreign feelings. Those times alone with Alice were a peaceful release. Hers were the only feelings around him, but he didn't mind them at all. They were a part of him—and he would feel stranded and lost if they ever went away. They were an affectionate blanket, engulfing him with their heat, warming him to his very core.

The family had gone. They had travelled to France for a week, to the sunny climes of the South of France, secluded from the bustle of the people that usually surrounded them. There was no chance they would be spotted. Alice and Jasper had the house all to themselves. Alice was out hunting, but Jasper had stayed behind to make the place nicer for her when she got back. Alice was always the one who did this; Jasper wanted to give her a break.

Jasper's hands stopped flicking through Edward's CD collection, and he sighed heavily. Jasper wasn't made for this stuff. Edward was the musical one. Jasper was the scholar, the reader, the philosopher. But that was hardly the stuff of romance.

It was then, Jasper decided to try something he had never done before. In a flash, he was across the hall and in his library-cum-study. He sat on his comfortable red armchair, pen in hand. He closed his eyes and breathed in, taking in the senses around him, the smell of books. It seemed to comfort him. He filled his mind with thoughts of Alice; with her smile, her eyes, the way a small dimple sometimes appeared on her left cheek when she smiled the right way. He felt her milky skin under his touch, the all-too familiar tendrils of emotions that belonged to her, of the way her love felt like a bottle of champagne, bubbling under the cork, and when they kissed, it was released; a fountain of warmth and desire.

And then… Jasper put his pen to paper.

~oOo~

Alice felt the blood of the deer line her throat with a satisfying cooling sensation. She opened her eyes, once again a bright, lively gold. Alice turned on her heel, and giggling, began to run back to the house. She couldn't wait to see Jasper. That, and she had to admit, she was a bit worried about the house. Esme did like things to be a particular way—she didn't like it when they messed around with things. Not that she would _say _that, of course. Alice felt a surge of affection for her maternal figure.

Alice dodged in and out of the trees; the emerald leaves barely stirred as she passed, a mere ghost in the overwhelming woods that surrounded her. She was filled with an irresistible urge to see Jasper. She _needed _him, like she needed blood to survive. It was hard to understand, to any mere observer of their relationship. Her soul felt incomplete without him. When they touched, she felt the sparks every time, like a human stuck in a perpetual first kiss, first glance, first everything. That was how it was for Alice.

She ran, faster than a cheetah on steroids, dodging hedges and jumping over large tree roots in her path, until she saw the huge white house nestled in the middle of nowhere. Alice was a blur across the driveway, until she came to the door. She almost destroyed it in her fierce need to see Jasper, until she saw the small piece of decorated paper stuck carefully to the door. Intrigued, Alice plucked it carefully from the glass door. It had Jasper's flowing script on the front; _To my dearest Alice._

Alice smiled, before unfolding it.

At the top was a small note from Jasper. _You are my muse; my lover; my best friend; my wife; you are my everything. You are more than mere words can describe. This is a small hint of what you inspire in me._

Alice gasped slightly. Underneath his note, was a small impression in black charcoal. It was of her face, smiling at something to the left, in the distance, her eyes twinkling with unbridled pleasure. But beneath that—was a poem.

Alice read, whispered the words under her breath with starry admiration and reverence in her tone, every word a treasure.

"_Though my past may be abhorred,  
__Death followed me to my very core,  
__When I was granted with your absolution,  
__My soul leaped inside; I was forgiven.  
__And when my history returns to haunt me,  
__These ghosts you purge, to the furthest valley._

_My promises, though it may be said once were false,  
__When made to you, are anything but farce,  
__You stayed with me, through thick and thin,  
__Our valiant quest—for our fellow kin,  
_"_You've kept me waiting," you said to me,  
__I took your hand, and I was free._

_Salient angel, you came to me  
__For days, you waited ceaselessly,  
__Not even at eternity's dusk shall we part,  
__A touch of your hand, and you captured my heart.  
__A smile from your countenance, what went before melted away,  
__And I was yours—only yours,  
__For forever and a day."_

Alice was more touched that she could articulate in that moment. She was absolutely speechless, and moved beyond words. She had always known that Jasper was the learned one of the family, the wordy one. He had read the dictionary goodness knew how many times. But she had never known he could create something like that. And for _her._

She held the paper in her hand. It was now the most precious thing she owned, black Gucci stilettos and cream Prada jacket included. She held it close to her chest, closing her eyes, and smiled when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Jasper. Her wonderful, beautiful Jasper. Wordlessly, he smiled and opened his arms. She shuffled up, close to him, her face lying in the crook of his neck.

She kissed him softly in that same place, and his heart was filled with the warmth that her affection created in him. He didn't need to say anything. He had already said it all.

The way her lips lingered on his skin told him everything he needed to know.

* * *

_I apologise in advance for my appalling poetry skills! Lol. I just didn't want to use a poem that already existed. I tried using, "How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways," but I didn't think it worked because I knew someone else had written it. It just seemed fake. Besides, I wanted the poem to be something personal to Jasper and Alice. So I made it up. Jasper is an amateur poet, and so am I… hehe. :)_

_Anyway, hope you liked it, regardless of the poetry skills. ;)_

_Raven. X_


	33. Chapter 33: Shopping For The Human

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient with my stupid internet, and special thanks for reviewing (as well as the special, limited-edition, gold plated Jasper-shaped medallion)._

_And I shall include a quote from one of my favourite songs of the moment, because it's in my head and I think it's very 'Alice angsting over her lost memories'-ish. So, The Fear by Lily Allen ---__"I don't know what's right and what's real anymore, and I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore... and when will it all become clear? 'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear..."_

_Anyway, on with the chapter. :)_

* * *

Alice pressed a button, ending the call, before snapping the cellphone shut. She turned to Jasper and Esme, a delighted smile lighting up her face. Jasper felt her unbridled happiness fill the room and unconsciously he helped it spread, until Esme was also smiling, even though she had not been informed of the tidings that caused Alice's giant grin.

"Bella's coming to stay the night."

That made Esme's smile wider and the exuberance her own, before she wrung her hands. "Oh, there's so much to do, then! I'll go and freshen up Edward's room."

She started towards the stairs before turning sharply and fixed Alice with a look that was half-worried, half-pleading. "Will you go to the supermarket for me, Alice? I don't think there's enough food left."

Jasper was about to point out that they had more food in the fridge than Bella was likely to eat in a lifetime, until he felt the increase in Alice's cheerfulness, though her reply was deceptively indifferent.

"Sure, Esme."

Esme gave a relieved smile and sped up the stairs, out of sight. Alice smiled, turning to Jasper. "Come with me?"

She phrased it like a question, but Jasper thought it of it like a statement—something that didn't even need asking. He would stay by her side, wherever she went. Before she even got the last word out, his hand was in hers. Jasper felt Alice's fingers brush his palm lovingly, her smile growing soft and sweet. Gently, she pulled him towards the door.

Once outside, Alice perused the available cars. Jasper held her hand tightly but tenderly in his, watching her mentally debate. A slight smile rose, unbidden, to his lips as he did so. Eventually, Alice settled on Jasper's latest acquisition; a sleek, open-top, metallic silver Audi TT. Her golden eyes brightened and she jumped, lithe as a gazelle, landing with barely a sound in the driver's seat. She laughed, a sound that was light like wind-chimes, and started the engine, as Jasper jumped over the side door in a much more understated fashion.

She flashed a gleaming smile at him before her foot pushed down hard on the accelerator and they sped out of the driveway, a cloud of dust in their wake.

~oOo~

Alice surveyed the gleaming, white store as she and Jasper entered through the automatic doors, hand-in-hand. The onlookers around them could not stop their eyes widening in surprise. The scene did not befit them—they looked more like they belonged on a catwalk than in a supermarket. Also, for all their intimate connections, one could not forget that to the outside world their relationship was a strange one. The extreme difference in their heights for one thing, but also, where Alice was petite and fragile-looking, Jasper was by contrast muscled, and somewhat dangerous. Of course humans did not know _why_ they thought him dangerous, but when they walked past him, the hair prickled on the back of their necks.

But they didn't care in the slightest.

Alice walked lightly, almost hovering, over to one of the aisle, lightly grabbing a shopping basket as she walked past the stand. Jasper walked by her side, almost protectively watching over her as she began to pull things from shelves and toss them delicately into her basket. Every so often, her eyes would flicker to Jasper, to check his demeanour. They were, after all, in a public place. She trusted him—but she wasn't naïve, and by no means did she want Jasper to feel the damning pain that she knew he would if he killed anyone. Alice wasn't callous—she also did it to protect human life, but her mind flickered always to Jasper first, and his feelings.

She turned her attention to the masses of food around her, stretching out a hand and plucking a packet of Pop Tarts from the shelf. _They were a common enough snack,_ thought Alice, _surely Bella would eat those_. It was then she felt a trickle of panic as she realised she didn't really know anything about what humans—or Bella—actually ate. Alice started to panic as she thought she might mess up the easiest of tasks. Her mind started to take her to all sorts of irrational places—imagining Edward's disapproval, thinking that if she couldn't even find _food_ fit for Bella, she could hardly be around her on a day-to-day basis.

Jasper sensed her panic, and placed a soft, placating hand on her arm. Alice felt the cooling sensation of peace course through her, more wonderful than the most powerful drug in the world. She turned and met Jasper's liquid gold eyes, telling him her fears. He smiled, empathising, but also shook his head.

"I love you, Alice, but sometimes you think the most absurd things."

Alice frowned slightly at what she felt to be a chastisement from Jasper. Sensing this, Jasper's eyes creased with worry and his arm curled around her waist. "All I mean is that there is no way Edward would ever bar you from seeing Bella."

Alice couldn't meet Jasper's eyes, until she felt a cool finger on her chin, tempting her head to rise. She did, and saw the incredibly tender, caramel eyes of her lover, looking into hers with absolute devotion.

"He loves you, Alice, and he would never hurt his favourite sister in that way. He knows how much you care for Bella and how much you value her already. You love her almost as much as he does."

Alice felt herself disagree, but Jasper seemed to sense that he had not convinced her and whispered in her ear, "I can sense the love, Alice. Rivalled only by Edward. Not even Esme loves Bella as much as you do. You know her importance in a way that not even Edward can fully appreciate yet. And she loves you in return, already seeing you as a sister."

Alice softly kissed Jasper at the very corner of his lips, before smiling, her eyes silently thanking Jasper. She hoisted the basket further up on her arm and her forehead creased slightly.

"So, Jazz... while that's wonderful and everything and I have been fully assured of Bella's sisterly affection, seriously, Jasper, what the heck do humans _eat_?"

Jasper looked around the aisles, full to the brim with hundreds of different kinds of food.

He frowned.

"Um…."

* * *

_Hehe. I'm actually in love with that ending. It's definitely my personal favourite. Anyway, I apologise for the long wait. My internet connection is still not at all stable and since I'm moving house, I probably won't have one for a few weeks, but we'll see what happens. Thanks, and I hope you liked this offering of Jasper x Alice goodness. :)_

_Raven. X_


	34. Chapter 34: Musings Before The Storm

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone! But finally, after much procrastination and sickness (which is still with me unfortunately)... I AM ONLINE! It is official. I have broadband. Yay. Thanks for bearing with me, everyone, and also thanks to everyone who reviewed. _

_This is just a little vignette-type thing of Jasper and Alice's feelings before the battle in Eclipse._

* * *

Jasper felt a cold trickle of fear run through his system; combined with excitement and a raw anticipation. The excitement was for the upcoming fight. The fear was for Alice. Jasper couldn't help feeling excited, even though the fight was probably one of the most important fights of their immortal lives. He had once lived for fighting, every day filled with it, even in his mortal life. Even though he wouldn't give up Alice and his family for anything, sometimes he did miss that rush of vampires fighting vampires, the extraordinary display of inhuman strength and power. But he wouldn't admit that, and as they stood in the woods just waiting, he was glad he was the only empath present. Everyone else felt a mixture of worry—for Bella and Edward, and ferocious determination. Emmett, of course, was flexing his muscles, his face serious for once, even though Jasper was wryly amused to find he was also rather excited.

Jasper feared, however, for Alice. While he had enjoyed some of the fights he had been in, Alice had never been present as someone for Jasper to worry about. He wasn't concerned for his own safety, just hers. Alice had reassured him time and time again that he had nothing to be concerned about—even demonstrated it at the show for Bella—and Jasper had to admit that she really had beaten him. But still he was anxious. He didn't know what he would ever do if he lost Alice. He had watched their family fall apart as Edward left Bella—he had been a shell of his former self. Jasper knew that if Alice died, he would be worse. He couldn't go on without her. Even to see her _wounded_ would rip apart his soul. So he couldn't help but protect her from anything and everything, even though he could sense the faint annoyance emanating from her. Buried within the annoyance was a small, but very potent, strand of fright. That made Jasper more determined than ever to take care of her.

He loved her with a passion that he could not explain. And so he would keep her safe from harm. To Jasper, it was as simple as that.

~oOo~

Alice was anxious. She felt even more anxious because this was the first fight she had been in where she was completely blind. She couldn't use the method of fighting she was used to—anticipate the opponent's moves, and get there first to block them and retaliate. Here, she would have to rely on her vampiric senses alone, and even though she was fast, she was unused to fighting in that way. She was also scared because it was not just her own life at stake. It was Jasper's, and her family as well. That scared Alice, though she tried her utmost not to show it. If Jasper felt that she was scared, it would completely undermine all the work she had put in to convince him he didn't need to protect her.

It wasn't that Alice didn't want him to protect her—on the contrary, she thanked her lucky stars every day that Jasper _did_ take care of her, and always had—it was just that if he was watching out for _her, _he wasn't protecting himself to the fullest of his abilities. She was a distraction, and if Jasper was distracted, he might make mistakes. If he made the wrong mistake in this battle, he would end it as a pile of ashes.

Alice couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

She heard Carlisle's smooth voice cut through the tension that had been building ever since the night before, and while Alice had been thinking about Jasper, it had grown to almost unbearable heights. Alice could see Jasper minutely gritting his teeth with the suspense in the atmosphere, and watched his jaw muscles relax slightly as Carlisle smothered it with his words.

"The werewolves are coming. They're moving fast."

Alice and Jasper's hands connected, drawing strength from the other, before they released them.

The battle had begun.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked my 'official return to the Internet' chapter. Hehe. I'll probably do another one that continues from the end of this one, that actually shows the battle, but when I was writing this, my Eclipse was in a box, so I couldn't have verified all the details of the battle. _

_Love you guys!_

_Raven. x_


	35. Chapter 35: Word Games: Part Two

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: I'm still so hyper about my return to the Internet, so this chapter may be a little weird. Alice/Jasper fluff on crack or something to that effect. Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially for all the really nice "Yay! You're back!" type messages. You guys make me feel so loved, hehe. :) _

_Anyway, this isn't Alice and Jasper playing Scrabble again, but it's the same kind of word stuff, hence the name. And be warned; this chapter is on serious crack. Teehee. :)_

* * *

Alice very rarely gets angry.

But when she does, you can bet it has something to do with fashion. Or someone hurting Jasper. Or Bella not conforming to various make-up and styling sessions. Or Emmett being a jack-ass. Mostly shopping, though.

Anyway, on this particular occasion, it was definitely fashion-related. Now, when Alice gets angry, she is a scary little firecracker. As the rest of the Cullens will attest to. Jasper was trying in vain to soothe Alice's blistering ire, but it would not be contained. Not _this_ time.

Not when the designers had screwed up Bella's wedding dress.

Bella heard the shriek from her truck on the way to the Cullens.

~oOo~

Alice stormed down the stairs, a small slip of white paper in her hand which was clutched so tightly around it, Jasper expected it to burst into flames any second, such was the spark of rage in her eyes. Her face was tight with fury and Esme was hurrying down the stairs after her, also angry, but her expression would be called one of mere annoyance when compared to the burning furore of Alice's.

Jasper had to admit that he was a little frightened when Alice turned to him, and he flinched from the force of her anger attacking his empathic senses. He sent out a wave of peace that barely skimmed the edge of Alice's emotions. He doubted she even felt it. She had though, and a little annoyance mixed in with the enormous amount of pure vehemence within her as she spat, "Don't, Jazz. Just pass me the phone."

Each word was carefully controlled as Alice fought not to yell.

Jasper acquiesced in half a second, and the phone was in Alice's hand almost before she finished the sentence.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked, puzzled and vaguely worried. He couldn't recall having ever seen Alice so angry, except for a few rare times in his long life that he would rather suppress.

Alice tried to restrain herself from crushing the phone in her hand into a lump of plastic—just barely. She spat, "Esme. Show the man."

Esme thrust out a large brown package that had been opened, and Jasper took it, reaching inside and pulling out a large white thing, wrapped in dress packaging. It was absolutely massive.

Alice hissed, "That—_supposedly_—is Bella's freakin' wedding dress. _It could double as a circus tent_!"

Jasper recoiled from the sparks that were flying around Alice's aura as she shrieked the last part of her sentence.

She punched numbers into the phone, reading them off the white piece of paper that was practically shreds. She waited, and Jasper heard the ringing tone with his vampiric hearing, watching Alice's face twist as an overly-cheerful woman answered the phone, announced the name of the designer and added, "How can I help you?" in an almost song-like tone.

"You could put me through to Perinne Bruyere, now," Alice said tightly, in a voice that indicated she wasn't messing around. Jasper heard the woman practically squeak in submission on the other end of the phone as she said meekly, "Of course, miss. One moment."

In a few seconds, a distinct voice that was both male and French in accent. "'Ello Mademoiselle. 'Ow may I be of assistance?"

Alice announced who she was and the man's voice changed entirely, becoming much more animated. "Ah! Of course, Alice! I trust you received ze wedding dress? Most superb, don't you agree?"

"No, I do not agree. In fact, I most feverishly and fervently _disagree. _It's about three sizes too big, Perinne!" Alice spluttered.

"Ah, _non_, Alice. _C'est magnifique! _I oversaw that shipment myself!"

"Forget it, Bruyere. I'll have to get another one. The wedding is in a week!"

Perrine Bruyere was still making his excuses, and Jasper felt slightly sorry for the Frenchman.

Alice was getting steadily angrier with each word emanating from the small, plastic object.

"Shut it, Perrine. I want to-to-" Alice didn't know what happened then. She was just so furious that she forgot all articulate vocabulary at that point. "I want to un-buy this wedding dress!"

But now that she had found a word, she was going with it.

"You wish to… un-buy?" Perinne said, with confusion.

"Yes!" Alice screeched. "_Un-freakin'-buy!"_

Jasper couldn't help but repress a chuckle.

"I will make the arrangements, Miss Alice." Bruyere sounded incredibly repentant. "So, just to clarify_—"_

"Yes, _un-buy. _I want to un-buy the dress." Alice hissed through gritted teeth. By that time she could have replaced it with a more sensible phrasing such as 'I would like a refund', but she felt strangely stubborn and protective of her made-up, heat-of-the-moment word. She frowned and growled lowly, before hanging up the phone with a defiant crash.

Jasper just looked at her as she stared at the phone she had just slammed down on the handset, looking like a petulant child suddenly.

He laughed, long and hard, like he hadn't laughed in a very long time.

Alice surveyed his expression, before turning to go back up the stairs, Esme in tow. "We're going to need another dress."

Jasper continued laughing as Alice disappeared from view, perched on the edge of the sofa. As he laughed, he slightly lost control of his limbs in his intense amusement. In that second that his arms and legs turned to jelly, he fell backwards over the sofa, landing unceremoniously on the floor. He sprang back up again in an instant, brushing down his clothes and looking around to check no one had seen his embarrassing move.

He was about to sigh in relief, until he heard the revenge-fuelled strand of laughter filtering down from upstairs.

Jasper sighed. Sometimes he hated Alice's all-seeing eye.

* * *

_Haha. I told you this chapter was practically on crack. ;)_

_Raven. X_


	36. Chapter 36: The Midst Of The Storm

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey y'all! I'm in a good mood today, so I decided to type up the battle scene from Eclipse that I promised. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_Anyway, here goes. The battle at the end of Eclipse, from the AJ point of view._

* * *

Edward was sitting out of the battle. Alice wouldn't admit it, but that fact made her nervous. She felt a little sick as she realised that she blamed Bella for it, and she tried to push those feelings down, but she just couldn't, and sadness built in her as she realised that if any of her family got hurt, a small part of her would blame Bella for persuading Edward not to join in the battle, and possibly preventing whatever hurt was caused.

Alice shook her head. She couldn't think that way. It was dangerous. As Jasper had often told her, envisioning defeat was often the cause of defeat. Besides, they had the werewolves on their side, which was something Alice never thought would happen in all her years of existing. She heard their wolfprints, thumping like a heartbeat in the distance to her sensitive hearing. Carlisle repeated, "Get ready, everyone."

It hit Alice as soon as she turned her head to the west. The scent of newborns, with the heat and power of human blood coursing through their veins. Alice saw Jasper growl, an instinctual reaction, as he smelled it too, and he stood closer to her, whipping his head to search for any other sources of danger.

They emerged from the foliage, blurs of speed to any human sight. But Alice could make out every facet of their faces, hungry for a fight, almost frothing at the mouth in their anticipation and excitement. But something was holding them back. Alice didn't know what, or why. They looked a little anxious, but the Cullens were not the cause. The dilemma frustrated Alice. Usually, she would just have a little peek into their futures—hopefully seeing their smouldering piles of ashes—but this time she couldn't. She was blinded, unable to foresee the ending of this battle, and it sent butterflies whirling in her stomach. Giant, spiky butterflies pounding at her insides with hammers.

Suddenly, something flickered on every newborn's face, and they turned angry, their eyes glittering with a deadly sheen. Alice smelled them before she saw them. The werewolves had arrived, but Jacob and Seth were not with them. They had stayed with Bella and Edward. Alice saw the large, black wolf growl, and the others came to stand beside the Cullens. Alice could sense the authority the black wolf held over the others—their Alpha, Sam.

Alice sensed a blur that was a newborn practically flying past her left side. _They're fast_, she found herself thinking. _But not as fast as me._

With a wicked smirk, Alice lashed out to the side, punching the vampire through the chest; where his heart would be were he still human. She thrust her arm upwards, causing the vampire's head to drop off and roll on the ground like a sadistic football. Alice saw Jasper look grimly at the vampire, with a fierce glint in his eye that Alice had been forced to attack the vampire, and he had not covered for her. Jasper pulled a disposable lighter from his pocket and threw it, lit, onto the vampire's dismembered pieces. The vampire instantly caught alight.

That seemed to cause a reaction with the other newborns, and they leapt out, each one going straight for a different member of the Cullens or the Pack, and tackling them. Alice's foe punched her in the face, provoking an angry growl from Jasper, who kicked out at him while wresting his own enemy from him. Alice became a blur of speed, running around the vampire, disorientating him before she kicked him, hard, in the stomach, making him fly across the clearing and smash a tree to pieces with his flying body. Alice was about to run after him, when Jasper appeared from nowhere, having already dispatched of his newborn. He swiftly and ruthlessly relieved the vampire of his head, arms and legs, and as Alice turned, she caught the raging fire reflected in Jasper's hard, tawny eyes.

Alice yelled over to him, "Jasper, behind you!"

It was irrational, she knew, he was probably well aware of the vampire running towards him, but Alice had always been irrational when it came to Jasper. He turned at once, so fast Alice almost it, his face that of a feared predator, completely inhuman. Even Alice had to admit that the back of her neck went cold at his expression, and she knew him better than anyone. She smiled, imagining the terror that just his expression was wreaking on the newborns. Of course, Jasper took the newborn out with no trouble at all, he had so much experience at it… but that was something Alice didn't want to think about. Abruptly, Alice felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She turned, kicking out, but the newborn caught her leg in a burst of human blood-fuelled strength. He flipped her over and she shrieked with indignation, reaching forward and grabbing the arm that held her, twisting it with all her strength until it was ripped from his body with a sickening tearing noise.

Jasper roared as the newborn reached with his other arm and grabbed Alice's leg, trying to dismember her. He leapt into the sky, fierce as Alice had ever seen him, and landed on the newborn's back. He kicked the newborn's head and made him loosen his grip on Alice, who took the chance while he was distracted and punched him in the stomach, while throwing an open lighter at him.

Once the newborn was ashes, Jasper turned to Alice, a feral look on his features as he assessed her for any damage. Alice placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and was about to say, "I'm fine," when she caught a glance of a newborn, holding a broken tree trunk aloft and heading for Jasper. She frowned, jumped over Jasper's shoulder and attacked.

~oOo~

Jasper lost himself in the battle. He let himself be controlled solely by his instincts, let the fighting machine inside take over, let the monster tell his limbs what to do, how to destroy the enemy. He roared, his body almost scorching with rage as he saw a newborn _attacking_ Alice. _His _Alice. No one touched her.

He jumped high into the air, seeing red as the vampire tried to twist Alice's leg off. Jasper had never been so furious as he was right now, and he attacked the newborn ruthlessly with all his strength.

After the newborn was gone, Jasper felt some of himself returning from the point of blind rage, and he turned to assure himself Alice was not hurt. She opened her mouth, Jasper could sense the reassurance on her lips, but she stopped. For a tenth of a second, Jasper panicked and thought that she had been injured in some way, but then he saw her eyes harden, and his lover jumped over him. Jasper twisted around to see her leap for a newborn carrying a tree trunk. She barrelled at him, knocking him out from under the tree, which fell to the ground with a deafening thump.

Jasper saw the faintest glint of blind insanity in Alice's eyes at the newborn who had tried to attack him, and knew she was in danger of getting herself hurt in her emotive rage.

He pounced on the newborn from behind, even as Alice tore his head from his torso, flinging it to the ground so hard that Jasper heard the dry-hardened earth crack slightly. The newborn lumbered forward, not knowing where he was going without his head. However, before Alice could do anything else, he found it, reattaching it with a horrible squelching sound. He leapt at Jasper, who was so preoccupied with Alice, he didn't lunge out of the way fast enough. The vampire bit into Jasper's flesh and Alice cried out in fury.

Alice turned, and in her ire, picked up a large boulder that Emmett would have struggled with, hurling it the newborn's way. Jasper leapt out of the way as the newborn flew past him, a boulder against his chest, and slammed against the rock face, cracking the grey rock beneath and making little stones of quicksilver rock fly everywhere. Alice stepped towards the vampire out of the dust cloud that had whirled up during the attack, the image of Tempestes, Roman goddess of the storm. Right then, her arms were raised, looking as if the dust storm had emanated from her fingers. She jumped onto the newborn, paralysed by the rocks, and lit him on fire, staring with daggers for eyes until his entire body had been consumed, and lay as ashes in the dusk that swept over the clearing as night came.

Minutes passed and the vampires and werewolves started to move as one being, coming together to defeat the newborns, whose strategy was mostly 'kill anything you see'. The Cullens were cleverer, and it was beginning to show in their fighting. Also, they were constantly covering one another, whereas the newborns were just looking out for themselves. They may be a small army, but in truth, they were isolated. That made it even easier.

Jasper and Alice moved as one being, completely in tune with one another. Their arms and legs moved in complete synchronicity, they were two halves of the same person, taking each newborn out with calculated precision and grace.

That was, until someone faltered.

Jacob Black came out of nowhere, dashing down the trail, grinning from ear-to-ear. He was so consumed by some emotion—Jasper felt his extreme pleasure and lust—that he didn't notice the newborn that barrelled towards him. Alice thought, for a second, he was going to die. But then he turned, his face determined about something, and swerved out of the way, phasing instantly. He growled, and Alice sighed. _Cocky_.

They battled until all the newborns were dead. Alice sighed, watching the piles of ashes smoulder. Jasper looked at her from the other side of the clearing, and began to walk towards her. That was when they heard the yelp. The Cullens heads' all jerked towards the sound in unison, followed by the werewolves' cocked heads. The Pack recognised the yelp, and Jasper sensed panic in their emotions as they watched the scene through their pack-mate's eyes. Jacob dashed towards the sound, followed by the rest of the Pack and the Cullens. Alice and Jasper took up the back, watching carefully for any other newborns.

They all watched in horror as Jacob took on the newborn that Leah had stupidly attacked by himself. The newborn tossed him aside, crushing him with his marble arms, and the Cullens heard the sickening crunch of his bones breaking. Carlisle tried to rush over to him, but the newborn blocked his path. Every one of the Cullens growled defensively when the newborn moved to strike him, and instantly rushed forward. Emmett and Rosalie took him out, strength with dexterity, working in perfect harmony. Carlisle picked Jacob up, much to the chagrin of the Pack and carried him back to the clearing. Alice and Jasper stood in a protective crouch in front of their father-figure and the injured wolf as they saw a young vampire crouched in the clearing. She was alone, her eyes with panic. Jasper started forward but the newborn gasped, "I surrender. Victoria is dead!"

Carlisle lay a free hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Guard her until the rest get back."

Jasper looked wary, but Carlisle reasoned, "She has surrendered. We cannot kill without reason."

Jasper nodded, stepping forward. The newborn recoiled, seeing the scars that lined his body, an instinctual reaction to the terrifying vampire standing before her. They waited for minutes that seemed like years, until eventually they heard the sound of a human, a vampire and a wolf, trekking the path down to the clearing. They were unhurt. The whole group seemed to let out a breath of relief at that realisation. Carlisle had done a preliminary examination of Jacob and found that he would be okay, it would just take a while, and with the return of Bella, Edward and Seth, they were all safe. Victoria was dead, the newborn—Jasper had found out her name was Bree—had told them so. Edward had killed her, and the last remaining newborn, whose name Bree kept babbling; Riley. All the newborns had been taken care of.

It was over.

They were all alive.

Jasper and Alice embraced, their eyes burning.

_She's safe._

_He's safe._

That was all that mattered.

* * *

_Right, well, I hope you liked my version of the Eclipse battle! I'm thinking of writing a proper, chaptered AxJ story. Which is stupid and foolish, yes, I know, brain, since I already have quite a few stories on the go, but I just can't help it. My muse is strange, and when he plays the music, I must dance for reasons unknown. Anyway, I'm interested to know what the reaction would be if I were to write a chaptered AxJ story, since I won't take it on if no one wants me to. Anyway, I'm just thinking about it at this stage, though I do have a few ideas for some._

_Also, I'd love to chat to you guys over at my forum, 'The Society of Vampire Ducks'. Take a look, anyway. Just click on the link from my profile that says, 'My Forums'. I'll make a thread for you guys to come over and chat. Hehe, I just realised that the acronym for my story is EMOP. Hehe. That'll be in the thread title – probably be called 'EMOP chat thread'. I might start up a few Twilight challenges if there's enough people. This site needs a few decent AxJ challenges. :)_

_Anyway, come and have a look-see. ;)_

_Raven. X_


	37. Chapter 37: Sons And Daughters

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey, guys. The response I got to the last chapter—battle scene from Eclipse—was amazing, and thanks to all my reviewers, especially those that pointed out I forgot to get Jasper bitten—which I slipped in there after I was told, thanks ever so! _

_I can't believe I did it—my muse is a prat—but I started yet another bloody story. It's just a bunch of crack pairings, basically, but I'd appreciate it if you guys were to check it out. Beware—you might be really creeped out. However, I did have massive fun writing it. _

_About the AxJ story—I do have several possible plots/titles, but right now I'm having trouble deciding. Maybe you guys could tell me what kind of things you'd like in an AxJ story and it might help me choose one. Thanks._

_Anyway, this is a little vignette about the relationship between Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Which coincidentally was semi-suggested by __**Ilithya**__. ;)_

* * *

Jasper heard the keening sobs from above.

That was Esme's bedroom.

It happened every so often; in times of quiet and solace, when the memories started to rise up from deep within her, and her children of the present could no longer quell the ghost of a child from the past. When Carlisle could not keep the recollections of a counterpart far more evil than he from coming back to haunt her eternal life. She felt like she was drowning within the terrible reminiscences, feeling the wind whip past her falling form, crashing towards the rocks and the salty sea with a bitter finality, lost in despair, knowing that she deserved it…

Jasper rose, sharply. The feelings were too strong, consuming him utterly. He could feel every nuance of his mother-figure's suffering, every iota of pain and shame. _He always did._

Alice skittered into the room, tilting her head towards the ceiling as she too heard Esme's cries.

"Carlisle?" she mouthed, panic and sadness filling her doe-eyes.

"Not here," Jasper mouthed back.

"Edward?" Alice mouthed again, pity filling the well of her emotions to the brim. She knew that Edward or Carlisle were far more able to help Esme than they were. They had been there at the start of her vampiric life, after all.

Jasper just shook his head. Edward was out—at Bella's house, no doubt, and Carlisle was out on call at the hospital.

Alice raced up the stairs, Jasper in tow. They got to the top of the landing, and Esme's pained sobs increased in both volume and frequency. Alice walked silently up to the egg-white wooden door, which was closed. She lay a hand against it, and stood there, wishing she could help.

Jasper came up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back in comfort and support as he read her emotions. He looked at her, his gaze asking her if he should use his power to assuage Esme's turbulent emotions.

Alice looked unsure; Jasper could feel the confliction of her emotions.

He gave a small smile, taking the pressure off her. Jasper knocked softly on the wooden door, creating a hollow sound. He heard the shuffling as Esme moved something—paper, it sounded like, and sniffled, before calling in a slightly hoarse, yet falsely cheery voice, "Yes?"

"It's Jasper," he said in a low voice.

He could feel the shift in Esme's emotions as she knew she had been caught. She could not put on a façade with Jasper, not with his empathic abilities able to detect every ebb and flow of her passions.

"Come in," she whispered, all pretences gone and her voice raw with remembered grief.

Alice just looked at Jasper as he met her eyes, and nodded, signalling that she was going downstairs. He nodded, before slowing pushing open the door.

The sight before him made his heart drop. Esme sat in a small crouch on the thick, carpeted floor, a pile of messy papers around her that she had hastily pushed to one side, along with ancient photographs. Her face was utterly grief-stricken, yet her eyes were perfectly dry, the warm gold frozen and flecked with onyx. Jasper approached her, sitting down on the carpet opposite. He picked up one of the photos that lay in front of Esme's shaking hands.

Jasper could barely make out the objects in it—the photo was black and white, and badly shot—but he could make out a little bundle of blankets, in which lay a tiny baby.

"My son," Esme said, though her voice wavered. "Just a day old."

Jasper looked up at Esme, his eyes deep with sympathy. He reached out a hand and took one of Esme's slender, pale ones, transferring a small tendril of peace through his touch.

It didn't seem to help, as her body shook slightly. "I can't… he's not here… my _son…_"

Jasper rose from the floor, going over to sit next to Esme, who started to sob quietly once more. Jasper didn't know what he could do. His heart ached for his… mother. Jasper realised that Esme was the only one who could ever be his mother. His own mother was long dead, and Jasper didn't really remember her very clearly. Ever since he and Alice had joined the Cullen family, Esme's presence had been a constant ray of sunshine, touching his powers and making him happier. Whenever he needed to feel better, he would go and just sit in the bubble of warmth that was Esme's emotions. She had been a motherly conscience, and a warm heart to care for him. She loved him unconditionally—as he loved her.

He _was_ her son.

As he realised this, the words just slipped out, in response to Esme's pleadings. "He's here."

Jasper didn't realise he had spoken them aloud, but as soon as he had, he looked towards Esme, judging her reaction. When she smiled nervously, he said seriously, his Southern accent emerging with the strength of his words, "Your son is here."

She clutched his hand tightly. "Oh, Jasper. Of course you are."

She leant in towards his and he embraced her, just holding her as he felt the wave of sorrow pass and her bubble of contentment return, coupled with a strong sense of happiness at Jasper's words.

"You've _always_ been my son… since the second you walked through that door. And you always will be," Esme murmured into his shoulder.

"Love you. Mom."

They sat in a tight embrace, the ghosts of the past quelled for the moment, as a son comforted his mother.

~oOo~

Alice sat downstairs, fidgeting nervously as she heard whisperings from upstairs. She strained her ears to hear what was being said, but she could not make out the vampiric whisperings from the room above. She just hoped her mother was alright. Alice did not remember her biological mother. She had no memories of her previously familial bonds—this was the only family she had ever known, as she was extremely attached to it.

Alice heard the click in the door as it opened, a wearied Carlisle in the doorway, his doctor's kit in one hand as he hung up his white surgeon's jacket in one swift movement, his hand stopping in mid-air as he heard the anguished voices upstairs.

He made for the stairway, but was stopped by Alice. "Wait," she said, as Carlisle looked at her questioningly. "Jasper's with her. Don't worry, he's calming her down."

Carlisle looked pained. "Is she okay?"

Alice looked at him, before answering truthfully. "No."

She saw the hurt flicker in Carlisle's eyes, before smiling with a simple honesty shining on her face that Carlisle could not ignore. "But she will be."

Carlisle gave a small smile, before unexpectedly leaning down and sweeping Alice into a hug.

"You're a gem, you know that, don't you?"

Alice felt a surge of happiness; she was truly touched.

Carlisle looked at her. "The day you and Jasper walked into our lives; I saw a happiness in Esme. She glowed with it, and she hasn't lost it, not since you arrived. It's all thanks to you and Jasper. You made this family complete."

Alice just gave a small smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Carlisle looked slightly choked up, and clutched the small hand of his pixyish daughter firmly in his own as she put a hand on his back, giving him strength.

They stood, hand-in-hand, just waiting, as a daughter comforted her father.

* * *

_Aw! I don't know about you, but I loved writing this. I'm so happy now. Hehe. :)_

_Raven. x_


	38. Chapter 38: Control

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Yo, guys. Glad you all liked the family moment—I'm planning a few more for future chapters, as well as another AH one. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you guys are gems._

_Anyway, I've done one about Alice killing a human, so this one is after Jasper does the same._

* * *

~oOo~

_Jasper stared at his eyes in the mirror. He watched, pained, as the gold faded away, turning to bright crimson, as though he were crying blood._

_And at that moment, Jasper's heart was rent in two._

~oOo~

Alice didn't bother knocking on the hotel door. She knew that Jasper was inside, she could sense him as surely as she could hear a bear trundling through the forest when she was hunting.

Alice opened the door, and stopped sharply at the sight that befell her. Jasper was crouched on the end of the bed, staring at the floor, his face hidden from her view.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering. "What's wrong?"

Jasper didn't look up.

And suddenly Alice realised that she knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

She walked over to him, saddened when she realised her body was instinctively not making any sudden movements, her vampiric intuition telling her that he was dangerous.

_If Alice could have cried, she would have._

She was also angry. How dare her body be scared of _Jasper. _It was Jasper, not some kind of dangerous, horrific, twisted monster.

Jasper felt awful when he read Alice's emotions, a barrage of anxiety, and realised she was scared of him. He had never hated himself more than in that moment.

Alice's anxiety reached dangerous levels. She had no idea what to do, how to help him. Alice believed that she was useless in emotionally-charged situations. Jasper was the empath, the master of all feeling. How was she supposed to even begin to help him in that department? You wanted to know if the morning train was going to be delayed? Alice was your girl.

But this—Alice had no knowledge of. She didn't know _how_ to help. She felt utterly useless.

Alice reached out, taking the hand that Jasper was holding against his head in her own. She just held it, and after a few seconds, she felt him grasping her hand, as though he were being pulled away and her hand was the only thing to keep him hanging on. She leant forward, and Jasper looked up. Alice couldn't help being slightly startled with his crimson eyes so close to hers, glowing like two rubies, but she did not recoil. Jasper had looked like this when she had first met him.

Jasper's face was wrought with turmoil, and looking into his innocent pixie's face—he felt even more disgusting than he had before she entered.

"Alice…" Jasper whispered. "I did something bad."

Alice nearly cried out in pain at the utter hopelessness and child-like worry in his eyes. She climbed onto the bed, pulling him close to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Jasper clung to her, putting his arms up under hers, enclosing her whole frame in his arms and just holding her as he sobbed into her shoulder.

_Alice stroked his back while her heart broke._

She listened as Jasper told her what had happened, how one second he was in perfect control, and how in the next moment, he was watching the monster inside kill and drink—and rejoice.

And as he spoke;

_Jasper felt Alice's heart break._

Alice just held him as he poured out all of his sorrow, all of his regret. He couldn't go back… couldn't change the past… what he had done. How he wished that he could. That he could go back and recapture the bloodthirsty monster within him before it caused all that damage. _The total carnage…_

It made Jasper sick to think about it now. The blood running through his hands, the unstoppable flow of crimson, until suddenly she had screamed—and the darkness had claimed her.

Alice's touch soothed him, as he felt dirty and sinful, his soul—if he had one—stained a dark scarlet. _He had lost control._ That pained Jasper just as much as knowing he had taken yet another human life. He swore to himself he would never do it again. _Never again._

Alice would help him. She had always helped him—Jasper knew he could not succeed without her. But she would be there. _She always was._

Jasper gave a small hopeful smile, his face buried in Alice's cool neck.

_She would be his saviour… his control._

He would do it for her, for their love. For humankind.

_Alice's eyes glimmered with hope, as Jasper's broken heart began to mend. _

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it. Please review. :)_

_Raven. x_


	39. AH Special: Something Beautiful

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Over 600 reviews! Thank you guys so much. I had no idea when I started this drabble series that people would come to like it as much as they have. Now, to thank the wonderful people who made it happen—well, last chapter, anyway. Special thanks to my 600th reviewer; **NaleyIsLove23**! _

_You may have noticed that I've changed my penname, but don't worry, it's still good ol' Raven here. Teehee. :)_

_Right, well this one is AH! And basically; Alice is a psychic at a funfair. She tells Jasper that he will meet the girl of his dreams the next day, but she gets frustrated as she can't see her face. The next day, Jasper bumps into his dream girl on the street. Guess who…? ;)_

* * *

Jasper sighed. Why had he ever let Rosalie and Emmett drag him to this stupid funfair?

They were clearly having the time of their lives—becoming _five_ again, Jasper noted with a sigh. Emmett had just flicked a bit of candy floss at Rosalie, who playfully whacked him, before smearing his cheek with vanilla whipped ice cream and running. Emmett chased after her, laughing heartily. Jasper told himself to be weary of their childish antics, but really he was amused—and slightly envious. He wished that he had someone who made him as happy as Rosalie clearly made Emmett. They had been going out for nearly two years, and they were still as much in love as they had been when Jasper and Rosalie first transferred to Emmett's high school. Jasper could clearly picture the look on Emmett's face the first time he had seen Rosalie. He could remember it, because it was not the expression that usually appeared on a man's face whenever they saw his sister.

Emmett had smiled.

Of course, guys usually smiled when they saw her, but their smiles were tempered with lust, longing and lasciviousness. A look that said; _Man, that girl is hot _or _Damn, I'd like to tap that. _

Emmett's smile said; _I'm in love with that girl._

A small smile was brought to Jasper's lips as he reminisced. He had wandered out of the main flow of people at the funfair, out into a few surrounding games and displays. Jasper looked up and saw a small booth with 'Fortune Teller' on the sign above it. Jasper didn't know what pulled him towards the double red curtains, but before he knew it, his hand was raised to draw them back. He was instantly hit with the sweet scent of incense and a blast of warmth from a small heater just behind the curtain, keeping the room warm in the slight autumn chill that permeated the outside air.

In the centre of the small space was a table, upon which lay the usual paraphernalia of a fortune teller; crystal ball, tarot cards, ivory imitation-bone dice. A small, pixie-haired woman sat at the other side of the table, tapping her fingers on the table and looking utterly bored out of her skull. Jasper couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

His badly-smothered chuckle made the woman look up, bright green eyes connecting with his own. Jasper was surprised at their brightness, and blinked. Her face instantly changed and she smiled, gesturing to the chair on the other side near Jasper.

Her attire was that of a classic circus fortune teller; a long, tired skirt in a dark shade of cerulean, a beige gypsy shirt with long, flowing sleeves, her arms adorned with chunky golden bracelets that tinkled as she moved her hands, a deck of cards weaving between her creamy, slender fingers. Her hair was cut short and ebony-black, and around her head was a red scarf, the ends flowing down to her shoulder. She wore large, hoop earrings and a colourful beaded necklace.

Despite this, Jasper did not instantly dismiss her. There was nothing tacky about the outfit when on _her_… and Jasper felt compelled to sit and listen to what she had to say. She smiled broadly when he took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable chair.

She leant over to him, and he gasped as once again her deep green eyes penetrated him. He saw the area around her eyes crease slightly as she looked at him… though it felt like she was looking _through _him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, and at once, her eyes refocused and snapped onto his. She laughed quietly, sitting back, and Jasper realised he had been holding his breath.

"Bit tacky, all this, isn't it?" she said, conversationally, casting her gaze around the room at all the psychic artefacts.

Jasper couldn't help but smile.

"You know something?" she said, eyeing him leisurely. "I don't know what it is… but I feel like I need to _see _you."

Jasper looked at her quizzically. Once again she leant forward, stretching out her hand to lay it on top of his. He liked the feeling of her warm hand on his cool one. It made him feel relaxed… or was that just the incense getting to his head?

"All this is just for show," she said. "The usual story; get a customer, waffle on about how they're going to have some sort of lucky break and they wander off happy. But you… you're _different_."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I don't know," replied the girl honestly. "My name is Alice, anyway. Or… Madame Fortuna, if you go by that," she laughed, pointing to the sign above her.

"Do you want to know your future?" Alice asked, suddenly sober and stony-looking.

Jasper answered carefully, "Isn't that the point of all this?"

Alice snorted delicately. "That's all useless rubbish. What I will tell you is one hundred percent genuine. And so are the consequences of knowing."

Jasper looked at her, assessing her features as she spoke. He could detect no hint of ruse, and Jasper was a pretty damn good judge of character. "How do you know I believe what you're saying?"

"I don't," said Alice. "But I want to give you the chance to know. Whether you take it is entirely up to you."

Jasper was becoming increasingly conflicted. He didn't know what to believe, but it certainly wouldn't do any harm to let Alice 'foretell' his future. Or would it? Jasper looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was deathly serious about knowing the future. He saw a hidden sadness in them, as if she had witnessed the consequences of it firsthand. He took a deep breath in, and blew out, before meeting her gaze and whispering, "Okay."

Alice smiled gently, before closing her eyes.

~oOo~

Jasper watched as her lip curved into a small smile.

"I see you… walking. Down a street… a busy street. There's an old woman walking in your path, she's got a dog. Oh! You nearly tripped, but you swerve to the side just in time. You knock over somebody."

Jasper listened intently.

"You say, _"I'm sorry, ma'am…"_, before you see them. You stop… you're transfixed," Alice said this with a slight smirk. "You say, _"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."_ Then you help them up."

Jasper gasped slightly as he realised he hadn't given Alice his own name after she had furnished him with hers. How could she have known it… unless what she was seeing was real?

"I can't see them," Alice said, frowning. "The person you're helping, I don't…I can't see them." She sounded incredibly frustrated by this. "I feel that it's a girl."

Her eyes flew open.

"The girl of your dreams."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, and laughed quietly, but he was stopped short.

"And the girl of your imagination. The girl of your waking minutes, when you feel that you cannot possibly be complete, and you envy those around you who are blessed with the same happiness that always seems to be out of your grasp. That is the girl…I saw."

Jasper couldn't react. He was utterly stunned. Alice was looking at him, a slight chastisement on her face from his disbelieving laugh. But he could not laugh now.

He realised she was utterly serious.

"I—uh, I have to go," he stammered, getting to his feet. Alice simply watched him, with the same air of calm and perpetual aura of destiny that Jasper could feel surrounding her. She did not move as he went towards the red curtain.

He looked back just once, before he pulled the curtain apart, breaking the spell.

But even as Rosalie and Emmett joined him, and they made their way back to the house, _she_ lingered onwards, and Jasper could not dispel the thought of her words from his mind.

~oOo~

Alice lay against the table, perturbed by what she had just seen. There had never been a time when part of her visions had been obscured before. There was something different… something _strange_… about the boy who had just walked out of the tent. Something that made Alice's heart do little somersaults in her chest. Alice smiled to herself, and tried again. She saw Jasper… _such a handsome name _… his blonde hair tousled by the wind. Once again she saw him swerve, and fall into something. Alice tried to turn her mind's eye to that spot, but she could not!

Alice let out a slight hiss of frustration, before flopping down onto the faded cloth-covered table, wondering what on Earth had just happened.

Her visions had never failed to work before.

But that wasn't what was overwhelming her mind the most; in a pleasant way, of course.

The thing that Alice could not stop thinking about… was one Jasper Hale.

~oOo~

Over the next few days, the events of the funfair started to fade more and more from Jasper's mind, as things like social events and university coursework started to fill up his mind. His mother was busy planning a trip to Florida for her and Jasper's father, meaning that Jasper had his little brother Edward to think about as well. By the time a month had passed, Jasper had pushed any strange events like that to the back of his mind.

Edward emerged from the kitchen, grabbing a glass of orange juice from the counter. "Hey, Jazz," he said. He lifted his well-built arm to drink from the glass, the defined muscles in his chest rippling as he gulped. Jasper, who was on his laptop sorting out his college essays, rolled his eyes from the couch. Ever since the new girl had moved to town, Edward had been making a conscious effort to start working out. _Bella_, Jasper vaguely recalled. _That was her name._

"See you later, little brother," Jasper smirked as Edward grabbed his new copy of _Pride and Prejudice _from the side-counter—Bella was a fan of the classics—and headed out of the door.

Jasper finished frantically clicking keys on his laptop, before glancing at the clock on the radio.

"Oh, hell," Jasper swore. He only had a half an hour to get to his lecture. Quickly, he rose, grabbing a jacket from the couch and stuffing a few books into his bag, before rushing out, and running down the street.

He turned a corner, something in the back of his mind bristling, though he quickly pushed it down as he started thinking about the chapter he had read for homework. _Philosophy… the philosophic and moral dilemmas of the human mind…._

He was thinking so much he didn't notice the elderly woman right in front of him. Her dog, a yappy Yorkshire terrier, gave a few, loud barks in his direction, and before he could trip over the lead, Jasper leapt to the side. He thanked his father for his good reflexes. Then suddenly, he collided head-first into something, and he heard a quiet, "Oof…" as the person fell.

Jasper pivoted, reaching out his arms, and caught the small woman in his arms before she fell backwards onto the road. He looked straight into her eyes, and gasped as he remembered. The old woman, the dog, the turning… knocking over the girl of his dreams.

He stared into those vibrant, green eyes with surprise.

She looked entirely different without the garb of a gypsy psychic, but Jasper could not possibly mistake those bright jade eyes and short, sharp ebony hairstyle for anyone else.

He blushed slightly when he realised that he was still holding her in a slightly compromising position. Their noses were almost touching, and Jasper was instantly aware of the heat of Alice's body seeping through to his hands, as they were placed around her waist, their chests touching.

Jasper instantly stood, gracefully placing Alice to her feet, though his hand lingered on hers just a little longer. She smiled up at him, her gaze clearly transfixed and Jasper could have sworn she too was thinking about the vision she had experienced… of precisely this moment.

Alice could not keep the wonder out of her face as she realised that _she _was the girl from her vision. She had preordained this very moment, yet it had been from her own point of view, which explained why she could not see herself inside it.

Alice suddenly found herself a little panicked as she thought that Jasper may have realised this, and thought this whole thing was some sort of twisted, elaborate hoax. But one look into his soft, blue eyes told her another story altogether.

_He believed._

Jasper suddenly and regrettably remembered that he was late for class. He glanced at the hand he had relinquished, noticing the simple, silver watch that adorned her wrist. His forehead creased a little as he read the date from the side panel of the watch. The twenty-fifth.

Jasper could have cried out with happiness. It was Tuesday. He didn't have any classes today. He had just gotten so distracted and mixed-up with everything that had been going on, he hadn't realised it.

He was completely free… and according to Alice, the girl of his dreams was right in front of him.

"I don't know if you remember me…" he started, but was interrupted by Alice's breathy whisper. "Jasper. Jasper Hale."

Jasper smiled, flattered that she did. She had remembered his name… the name he had never told her.

Jasper didn't know how to proceed. He quickly imagined a scene in his head where a sudden wind started to rise up from the ground, with a large orchestral swell, and he swept up Alice into his arms, and kissed her senseless, just like in the movies.

However, Jasper didn't really know what Alice's response to that would be. So he settled for—

"Would you like to go for a coffee or something?" Jasper asked, his tone tentative yet shining with his honesty. There were no hidden agendas, no insinuations of disbelief.

Alice simply smiled. "Coffee would be great."

At her words, Jasper's mouth transformed into a beam that lit up his whole face. He stretched out his arm, and Alice wasted no time in laying her hand on top of his. She had to hide a small smile as a vision suddenly came to her, and her heart was flooded with warmth. She tightened her hold on Jasper's hand just a little.

Together, they walked amicably down the street, only one of them fully aware that this would be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one just as much as the last AH one. Let me know what you thought!_

_Raven. x_


	40. Chapter 40: Finger Puppets

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Well, thanks guys. It seems that you did like the AH after all, and I was slightly worried about that. I have now started an AH story—(damn you, muse, damn you)—and while the summary may seem very ExB, it will have interspersing chapters of AxJ and RxEm. The second chapter—which I have just posted, is AxJ. It's called Defying Gravity, and I'd love it if you guys—especially the AH fans amongst you—would check it out. _

_Anyway, here's some more fluff! So, enjoy. ;)_

_Well, in this one, you get to find out exactly what Alice and Jasper do during all that extra free time at night. Not like THAT… ;)_

* * *

Alice sat at the table in the kitchen, fiddling with something that looked extremely tricky. It was two o'clock in the morning, but of course, that meant nothing to any of the Cullens, who only registered the passing of day and night because they had to go to school. Emmett and Rosalie were watching a rom-com on the new plasma screen, Edward was practising his new song for Bella in the lounge, Esme was playing pool with Carlisle in the study and Jasper was watching Alice with a smile on his face, unbeknownst to her. Her eyes creased with concentration as she pulled a needle through a miniscule piece of cloth. Jasper couldn't make out what she was doing, and the curiosity was nearly killing him—_again_.

Rosalie yelled through from the living room, something about how Jasper was making Emmett curious about how the television worked all of a sudden, and he was to stop it at once. Of course, she used slightly different phrasing, and Esme sharply reprimanded her from upstairs.

At the sounds, Alice looked up, her eyes instantly locking on to Jasper's form, partially shadowed, standing by the kitchen door. He grinned and she gave a welcoming smile in return. Jasper crossed the kitchen, pulled a chair out next to Alice and sat down, just watching as she resumed what she was doing.

A few minutes passed, with amused glances from Alice and frustrated musings from Jasper, before Alice decided to put him out of his misery.

"It's finger puppets," she said, looking somewhat amused.

"Finger puppets?" Jasper repeated, part-entertained and part-incredulous. "You're… making _finger puppets_."

Alice scowled playfully at him. "I'm _bored._"

Jasper winked suggestively. "I might have a cure for that."

Alice's eyes twinkled appreciatively and she leaned forward. Jasper leant in to kiss her but at the last second, just before their lips touched, she pulled away, laughing. "Well, you should have thought of that _before _I started doing this."

At Jasper's mock pout, she looked slightly remorseful, grinning and then quickly leaning in and kissing his cheek, leaving Jasper with a smile on his face as he played with her fingers, not obstructing her finger puppet-making, but interweaving with the fingers she wasn't using.

After a few more minutes, Alice grinned with satisfaction. "Done."

She picked up a brown felt shape, putting it on one index finger, and a finger puppet person on her other index finger. As Jasper looked closer, he realised that the finger puppet person was in fact a finger puppet _vampire._

And the finger puppet vampire looked suspiciously Emmett-like.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Alice giggled, "I made us. All of us. Look." She wiggled her finger and Emmett danced accordingly. She made it leap and attack the other puppet. It was an extremely good likeness of a grizzly bear. Alice growled in an imitation of Emmett as he 'drained' the felt bear.

Alice laughed as she put down the Emmett-puppet and the grizzly-puppet, picking up two more. They were a Bella-puppet and an Alice-puppet. Alice made the Alice-puppet chase the Bella-puppet, brandishing a miniscule felt-LBD, while Bella-puppet screamed hysterically.

Jasper chuckled loudly at Alice's antics, and she couldn't help but grin.

Alice's eyes twinkled wickedly, and she picked up a Jacob-puppet. On her other finger was an Edward-puppet. Alice growled and yelped for all she was worth as Jasper watched the bitch-fight unfold before him as, under Alice's touch, Edward-puppet and Jacob-puppet slapped each other and screamed revolving around each other and hurling insults back and forth, most of which Jasper found highly amusing… and so did Emmett and Rosalie apparently, as they heard muffled giggling from next door. Alice smiled wickedly and made Rosalie-puppet and—a severely beaten-up—Jacob-puppet exchange blonde/dog insults.

Alice met Jasper's eyes, and couldn't stop giggling, and Jasper found it incredibly infectious.

After a while, the giggling from the kitchen died down, and Jasper leaned in to whisper in Alice's ear. "Did you make a Jasper-puppet?"

Alice winked, and picked up another vampire-puppet from the side. This vampire-puppet had a little lop-sided grin, and dishevelled blond hair. It was the most intricate of all of them, and Alice picked up the Jasper-puppet, placing it on her finger. The Alice-puppet was on her other finger.

Alice brought them to meet in the middle, and the Jasper-puppet stretched out its little felt-arm. Alice-puppet responded in kind, placing its felt-hand in Jasper-puppet's. Jasper-puppet moved closer, the real Jasper mirroring its movements. Jasper-puppet reached out, pulling Alice-puppet into a tender hug, even as the real Jasper placed his arm around Alice's shoulders, pulling her small form close to him.

The real Alice smiled as she lay her head on the real Jasper's chest, and her eyes sparkled as Jasper-puppet and Alice-puppet danced a little puppet waltz on the Cullens' kitchen table.

* * *

_A/N: This was just fluff. Yes, Fluff-Muse had struck yet again. I haven't had any fluff lately! Oh, I'm happy now. Warm fuzzies for all and I'd feel even fuzzier if you review! Jasper and Alice-puppets waltzing for everyone who does. :)_

_Raven. x_


	41. Outtake: Puppet Play

_Outtake: Puppet Play_

_A/N: Hey guys, don't worry I'll do my usual reviewer thanking next chapter, but this is really just a little outtake from the previous oneshot that happened while I was review replying with the lovely **VampireLover87**, who said; wouldn't it be amazing if Edward-puppet ripped Jacob-puppet's head off? And thus this little piece of randomness was born... ;)_

* * *

Alice cursed softly. "Damn... I need more thread."

She darted from the table, making her way up to Esme's little dressmaking haven up the stairs. The sound of her footsteps soon receded, and the kitchen was quiet.

Jacob-puppet suddenly sprang to life, and turned, facing the limp Edward-puppet, who was lying, sprawled-out on the table, staring up at the ceiling with his stitched-on crooked grin permanently fixed skyward.

Jacob-puppet hobbled over to Edward-puppet, poking him in the chest. Edward-puppet suddenly sprang to life, his crooked grin turning downwards into a frown. Jacob-puppet stuck out his little felt tongue at Edward-puppet, who gave a little puppet growl, before lunging forward and ripping Jacob-puppet's little felt head off with his felt teeth, satisfied when he heard a loud ripping of fabric.

Jacob-puppet's headless felt body fell to the surface of the table, limp and useless once more, and Edward-puppet allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction. Suddenly, Edward-puppet heard Alice's light footsteps returning to the kitchen. He gulped, resuming his blank expression and trademark crooked smile once more, flopping to the table just in time as the kitchen door opened.

Alice looked on, confused. She was sure when she had left that Jacob-puppet still had a head.

Edward-puppet gave a low, inward chuckle.

Alice's gaze instantly snapped to Edward-puppet, who instantly shut up.

But when she looked away, Edward-puppet's crooked grin was just a little happier than before.


	42. Chapter 41: Say It With Flowers

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Hey… well, you seemed to like the fluff from last chapter! I have some news though; recently I just posted a new AxJ story, and, reading the guidelines, discovered something I had previously missed, which was that apparently, we authors are not allowed to post review replies in story chapters or the story might get reported and deleted. I really would like this story to not get reported/deleted, so I don't know… I should probably stop replying in the A/N's to reviews and I might have to delete the ones from previous chapters. Rest assured, though, I appreciate every single one, and you will still receive a personal review reply from me._

_On a happier note, I have posted the first chapter of my full-length AxJ story! It's called Siren's Call, and you will find it on my profile. :)_

_So, yeah, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, even if I can't thank you individually._

_This one is quite a fluffy one as well. It's about flowers, and Jasper and Alice's messages through them. ;)_

* * *

_~oOo~_

_~ Alyssum – Worth beyond beauty. ~_

_~oOo~_

A cloud of alyssum surrounded them as they lay in a field in its native land of India. Alice stroked a few petals, which seemed to draw back slightly at the chill of her hand. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist, propped up on one elbow, and just watched her as she surveyed the yellow flowers all around.

Jasper bent down and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. She brought the hand that was caressing the flowers over to touch his neck, before pressing a kiss to the marbled flesh. He reached over her, and plucked a single flower from a bunch. As he was about to draw his arm back, Alice laughed playfully, hooking her arm around his and rolling him over until she was lying above him, resting on his chest.

Jasper's laugh was deep, and made his upper body rumble. Alice pressed her cheek to his torso, feeling the vibrations.

Jasper lifted his hand, and stroked Alice's other cheek with the yellow flower. As she moved her hand up to brush his, Jasper placed the little flower in her palm.

"Worth beyond beauty," he mused. "_Alyss_um… Alice… looks like it was made for you, darlin'."

Alice smiled, and Jasper kissed the top of her head.

_~oOo~_

_~ Aster – Love; daintiness. ~_

_~oOo~_

Jasper sat in the audience; just as amazed and captivated as everyone else. His little Alice was on the stage, taking part in a recital of _Swan Lake. _Jasper remembered when Alice had told him she was going to take up ballet. At first he had wondered why—all she would do was make all the other dancers' jealous with her perfect grace. But he recognised the feeling of wanting to at least try and fit in—or to shine in the mortal world. To make people love her, not instantly be fearful.

She pirouetted in synchronicity with the other dancers, yet hers was easily the most graceful and fluid of them all. She leaped, making a perfect horizontal line with her legs. Jasper felt the rays of happiness and sheer joy emanating from her and it influenced his own emotions, making him beam.

At the end of the performance, when the dancers were being presented, Alice's presence brought the loudest and longest applause of them all.

After the encore, Jasper waited in Alice's dressing room. She entered, laughing with someone, saying goodbye as they went to the next door. She grinned when she saw Jasper, and closed the door, saying, "You look so handsome in a tuxedo. I should take you to the theatre more often."

Jasper smiled, and kissed her, before pulling out a small bunch of purple flowers with orange and black centres.

"Aster," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "For the most graceful ballerina of them all."

_~oOo~_

_~ Calendula – Joy. ~_

_~oOo~ _

Alice lay back on her bed, sighing, a contented smile on her face. She could hear Jasper walking around downstairs, and she giggled slightly in anticipation as she heard him walking towards the stairs. Alice looked out the window, seeing the faint light of dawn start to pour in through the windows, illuminating the room. But this was no ordinary dawn. This was Alice and Jasper's anniversary—the anniversary of the day they met. The day that Alice's waiting finally paid off, and the vampire of her dreams walked into that diner.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Alice's breath hitched as Jasper stepped forward, into the stream of sunlight. Immediately, his skin was illuminated, the flesh coming to life and dancing on his skin; a million coalescing crystals.

He started to step forwards, but Alice whispered, "Wait."

Jasper stopped in his tracks, and Alice rose from the bed, coming to join him in the sunlight. She looked down at her hand, joining with his, illuminating like a diamond. Were any outsider to look upon them, they would later swear they saw two angels embracing.

Jasper brought out his other hand, whispering, "Happy anniversary."

In his hand was his first present; a single calendula, bright and bold; similar in appearance to a marigold, the sun made its orange petals shine even brighter.

Jasper looked slightly wary, as Alice took it from his hand. "It isn't a rose—but roses are too easy. They symbolise love… but this is…"

"Joy," Alice whispered. Jasper looked slightly surprised that she knew that.

"I've read most of your books, Jasper. Don't look so surprised," she laughed.

Jasper kissed her forehead. "I thought it was more appropriate. Before you, I had no hope. Not a shred of happiness, but," He took her hand in his. "The second you took my hand… you were pure joy personified, and you have brought it into every second of my life since. Thank you."

Alice was so moved she could hardly speak. She stood on tiptoes and brought her lips to Jasper's for a slow, sensual kiss that lasted for minutes, though it seemed hours to them.

_~oOo~_

_~ Helenium – Tears. ~_

_~oOo~_

Alice was racked with sadness. Jasper could feel it like an icy dagger in his heart, and he felt helpless as he just held her close to him, trying to take away her pain, all her pain. A day had passed since Alice had found out the truth about her past—about James. She just silently shook in Jasper's strong arms, while he did everything he could to console her. They had spoken about it, but speaking would not help her. She needed to grieve, to mourn… to cry.

But she could not.

Jasper cursed vampirism. It had many advantages, but one of the most abhorring disadvantages was the absence of tears. Jasper understood the need to cry, the need to let out emotion… otherwise it bottled up inside. He knew the utter truth in the phrase, "A good cry and you'll feel a lot better". That had been taken from Alice.

After a while, Alice's sobs subsided, but Jasper knew that her misery was no less potent than it had been a few hours ago. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and whispered, "One minute. I love you."

Alice nodded, though her eyes were cloudy. Jasper kissed her cheek, sending a wave of love, compassion and peace through the touch of his lips.

True to his word, he was gone for only a minute, but when he returned, he held a single flower in his hand. It was quite large; yellow and red with a small bulb of brown seeds in the minute. Alice looked on with slight confusion; her botanical knowledge not coming into play in her despair.

Jasper sat down next to her and offered her the flower. She took it as he explained, "Helenium."

Alice whispered, "Tears…"

"Since you cannot mourn properly," he said, holding her other hand, "They will cry for you."

He felt some of Alice's moroseness seep away as she held onto the flower, though being careful not to crush it.

Jasper held her close as the flower cried.

_~oOo~_

_~ Snowdrop – Hope ~_

_~oOo~_

Jasper was despairing. He had slipped… for only the second time since he had met Alice. He felt so ashamed, the emotion coursing through every single part of his body. He waited in the house, for Alice to return. He knew she would have seen it… she was watching over him so carefully, but not even she could have prevented it. It had happened in a split-second; the breeze was blowing in exactly the wrong direction, the wrong person was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Everything was wrong. Jasper didn't see how anything could be right again. How could he even _look_ at Alice, knowing that he had betrayed her like that? She had trusted him, and he had failed her. That, to Jasper, was inexcusable.

He waited, downcast, until he heard her footsteps. He was so distraught, he didn't notice what was in her hand.

She rushed towards him, her face and emotions full of pity, and self-hatred at not being able to help him. Sorrow for his sorrow, pain for his pain.

Jasper looked up and met her gaze, feeling unworthy as his now-crimson eyes met her innocence golden ones.

And he told her what he had done.

Half an hour later, Jasper was cradled in Alice's arms as they just sat, saying nothing. They didn't need to say anything, until Alice broke the silence. "I believe in you, Jasper."

Jasper just looked at her as she stretched out her hand, giving him what lay within. Wordlessly, Jasper took it. It was a single snowdrop, the drooping, bell-shaped bud brightening when it was released from the confines of her palm. Jasper understood at once, and he gave a small smile.

She had given him hope.

_~oOo~_

_~ Viscaria – Will you dance with me? ~_

_~oOo~_

Alice didn't see him watching from the staircase.

She laughed to herself, as the intricate piano music spilled from the hi-tech stereo system that was embedded in the walls of the Cullen's living room. She twirled around, and Jasper was once again captivated by her unearthly beauty, that, to him, could not possibly be matched. She swayed from side to side, lost within the notes and the melody of the music. She rose up on the very tips of her toes and leaped to the side, humming the tune as she danced.

Alice pouted slightly as the song came to an end. She drifted over to the CD player, removing the piano music. Instantly, she was a blur, as she sighed. The CD she wanted she had left at Bella's house.

Jasper smiled, and eyed the door, but Alice was already halfway to Bella's house. Jasper had the perfect surprise for when she returned.

Alice came back five minutes later, crossing the room to replace the CD. As the first strands of music began to sound, Alice noticed something different from when she had left.

There, lying on the centre of the mahogany table, was a single purple flower; vaguely star-shaped. Upon closer inspection, Alice identified it as viscaria. It took a few more seconds before she remembered that it meant, "Will you dance with me?"

Alice giggled slightly, turning around to see Jasper sitting on the staircase. Still laughing, she put her hands on her hips in mock-consternation.

"Mr. Hale, precisely how long have you been sitting there?"

Jasper laughed, rising from the staircase. He flitted over to Alice, and took her hands from her hips and into his own. "Just long enough."

He began to hum to the music, and Alice's tinkling laughter rang through the house as they danced.

_~oOo~_

_~ Daisy – Innocence, loyal love, cheer and simplicity. ~_

_~oOo~_

"For you," said Jasper, handing her the single white daisy. Alice looked at him questioningly, a smile on her lips. "Why? Did I miss the special occasion?"

"Not unless the special occasion is a Saturday," Jasper laughed.

"Just because I love you," said Jasper simply. Alice smiled, and brought out the object she had been hiding in her other hand. A white daisy.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Well, that one was slightly different, but I hope you liked it all the same. Don't forget that I have started my chaptered AxJ story, so go check it out and let me know what you think of it!_

_Raven. x_


	43. Chapter 42: I Disappear

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Well… hehe. Thank you VERY much to all my lovely reviewers, even though I can't list you—stupid FF rules—I still love every one of you, and you know who you are! Giant Emmett bear-hug for all of you. ;)_

_Anyway, this is another 'missing moment' and it's basically Jasper right after Bella's birthday party in New Moon when he runs away from the house. For this one I've put in some song lyrics at the beginning because they are just SO perfect for Jasper in this, I think, anyway. And it's a great song. Totally recommend listening to it. :)_

* * *

_  
_~oOo~

"_I disappear,  
__I lost control,  
__My body's moving, all on it's own.  
__I watch myself walk away,  
__A foreign spirit took my place."_

_"An empty stare, its eyes are dull,  
__So my essence, it's riding my pulse.  
__A burst of black, a breath of smoke.  
__I disappeared,  
__I lost control."_

—'I Disappear' by The Faint.

~oOo~

Jasper put his head in his hands. He sighed—the sound was torn and ragged. _What have I done?_

He barely remembered the event; it was as if someone else had taken over his body, leaving only a blur in his memories, though the scents and sounds remained disgustingly distinct in his mind. Jasper couldn't comprehend how it had happened. The atmosphere had been warm, friendly and completely calm one second, and then in the next… total _disaster_. A single paper cut had nearly destroyed their family, and it was all his fault.

The scent had hit him head-on, he had been utterly unprepared for it. It was fresh, and right there in front of his face…

Jasper looked up. He had ran, as far and as fast as he could. How could he go back? How could he ever look any of his family in the face again? Even if Edward didn't try and rip him limb from limb, he couldn't bear the look of disappointment on his family's faces. _Oh, look, Jasper's gone and slipped up again… it was only a matter of time… _

Jasper felt like screaming. As it was, he settled for punching the ground, a loud _crack_ resounding into the woods on his left as his fist left a huge dent in the earth. Birds flew furiously into the air, cawing indignantly at the loud interruption.

And Bella. Jasper had tried so hard to keep his distance for her sake. He had tried harder than he had ever tried before to resist. For his brother, and for Alice, who already loved her as a sister. Jasper felt pain running through him. _He had failed. And Bella had nearly paid the ultimate price._

Jasper growled loudly. How could he have been so stupid? Alice had told him it would be okay, that everything would run smoothly, and as a result, Jasper had allowed himself to relax a little. Just ever so slightly… _So stupid! _Jasper berated himself.

What was he going to do?

How could he return, and apologise? To _any_ of them?

_So sorry that I nearly ripped you apart and drained your blood until you died, Bella. Huh, I'm such a little rascal, aren't I?! Let's hug and move on, shall we?_

Somehow… Jasper didn't think so.

Jasper ran his hands through his hair, and gazed out towards the cliffs. He could hear and smell the sea, even from the woods. The waves crashed against the rocks, creating a strangely peaceful sound. Jasper closed his eyes and just listened for a few minutes, trying to calm the turbulence within him. He opened his eyes and sighed when he smelled her scent on the wind. Alice was heading his way.

Jasper didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could bear the anger and disappointment she was sure to bring, but on the other hand, Jasper didn't want to anger her further by running. So instead, he chose to wait.

Half a minute later, he heard the sound of the leaves rustling as Alice shot past them, coming to a halt behind him. Jasper just waited for the sharp reprove he was certain was coming. He gasped quietly in surprise, when he felt gentle arms wind around his neck from behind, as Alice stood on tiptoes to place a tender kiss on the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Jasper just blinked. "Am _I _okay? Alice… I… Is Bella okay?" Jasper realised that when he had ran, the last thing he remembered was Bella falling, and there was glass…

"She's fine," Alice said, still speaking quietly. Jasper turned around to face her, and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Carlisle's stitching her up."

Jasper's eyes shifted guiltily, and Alice placed a finger under his chin, leaning in to fix his gaze onto hers.

"You know she doesn't blame you, Jazz."

Jasper looked away. "She should."

"But she doesn't," Alice said simply. "She insisted I tell you that. Even while Carlisle was taking the glass out of her arm, that was what she said to me."

Jasper whispered, "What about the others? What about… you?"

"Oh, Jasper," Alice whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jasper clasped her to him, taking in her scent. "I don't blame you. It was my fault… I should have seen that-"

"No," Jasper said fiercely. "No game of _mea culpa_ now, Alice. This was _my _fault. _Mine. _My loss of control. My… demons."

"Jasper… the others don't blame you. And Edward… well, he'll come around," Alice said, trying to soften the blow.

Jasper sighed. "I'd guessed that Edward wouldn't be too happy right about now."

Alice looked deep into Jasper's eyes. "Look… your eyes are still golden. My wonderful deep, brilliant _gold_. You didn't kill her. You didn't drink her blood. _You didn't slip, Jasper._"

"But I nearly-"

"Nearly… isn't the same. The point is you _didn't_. If you had, then yes, Edward would have every right to be furious, to want to rip your head from your body. Not that I'd let him," Alice winked, "But the point is… he _doesn't_. Because… You. Didn't. Kill. Her."

"I tried so hard, Alice," Jasper whispered, his voice raw. The tone brought sadness to Alice's deep tawny eyes. She pulled him closer, bringing her lips to his in a short, but sweet kiss.

"I know," she whispered, her voice equally husky with emotion.

That was enough for Jasper. Right then, he didn't want to try and prove himself to anyone else. He couldn't. But _she knew_.

She knew how hard he'd tried.

Alice held him closer. There was nothing else she could do. She closed her eyes, even as a new sadness crept up within her. Alice knew the consequences of this would be far-reaching. But all she could think about in that moment was comforting Jasper.

He needed her right then.

Tomorrow could wait.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was the missing New Moon moment. Hope you guys liked it! Remember to reeeeeview, and you'll still get a personal review reply from me. Stupid FF rules!!!! Gah!_

_Much love, Raven. x_


	44. Chapter 43: Trading Uncle Jasper

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_A/N: Thank you very much to all who reviewed last chapter. Gosh, I didn't realise there were already a lot of 'Jasper after the party in New Moon' oneshots, but I'm glad you all liked my version anyway. Right, this one. Even though I loathe and despise Renesmee… (I just don't like her at ALL), I really wanna write Uncle Jazz and Auntie Ali. So there we go. :)_

_Oh, and I did the proper calculations of what Nessie's age would be ... on an actual calculator. :P ... __It ended up being 4.8... so I rounded up to 5. Lol._

_Also, just a side note; a little AxJ oneshot I love but has next to no reviews; http:// www. fanfiction . net /s/4915481/1/Bailamos _

_Check it out, it is so cute. :)_

* * *

_"UNCLE JAZZY!"_

Renesmee's loud, insistent yells rang throughout the Cullen house. She was currently in her second year of life, meaning that her physical and emotional development was about that of a five-year-old.

She was the most spoiled five-year-old in existence. Her family absoluely doted on her. Having not expected a biological addition to their family, Renesmee was regarded as a complete miracle. Rosalie especially looked upon Nessie as she would on her own daughter, giving her anything and everything she wanted. Alice viewed Renesmee as the willing Barbie-doll that Bella had never been. By complete contrast, Nessie absolutely loved the frequent makeovers her aunts gave her, giggling and clapping her hands as they played about with her perfect bronze curls. She was a perfect amalgamation of Edward and Bella. She still retained Bella's human warmth and sense of fragility, as well as her soulful chocolate eyes, but her father had given her his precise shade of bronze hair in Bella's ringlets, along with perfect porcelain skin and soft features.

Those soft features were currently turned down in a frown.

Her brown eyes were welling up with frustrated tears. Unlike her family, Renesmee could cry, sleep and eat human food, and did all three often.

Bella came dashing into the room, leaning down to her daughter, her golden eyes worried. "What is it, Renesmee, honey?" Bella had kept her promise never to call her child Nessie, and still rolled her eyes whenever she heard it -- usually on Jacob's lips.

"Want. Jazzy." Renesmee pouted, crossing her arms firmly.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Jasper isn't here right now. He and Auntie Alice have gone off to eat." They tried not to say 'hunt' around Renesmee.

Renesmee's pout grew bigger and her eyes grew wide and puppyish. "But... but... when will they be _baaaaaack_?" she whined, bouncing on the spot.

Bella's eyes grew soft and she looked wryly amused. "Soon, baby."

Renesmee looked at her mother. "Promise?" she asked quietly.

"Promise," confirmed Bella, pulling her daughter into a hug.

~oOo~

Alice ran through the woods, having just snared a gazelle. A vision flashed into her mind, though it was slightly blurry, as it had something to do with Renesmee. Alice loved her niece, but ever since she had been born, Alice had been frustrated. She could hardly see anything anymore. The others had taken to carrying Renesmee around with them whenever they wanted to do something that they didn't want Alice to see. As had been the case with _all _of Alice's Christmas presents last year. Alice had gritted her teeth in annoyance when Edward had deliberately glanced at her and then leaned down to Renesmee, asking in a honey-coated voice, "Would you like to come Christmas shopping with Daddy, Nessie?"

Alice had growled lowly.

But it didn't matter. Alice would gladly sacrifice her visions for her darling niece. She was truly a miracle... a real _biological_ child between two vampires. Well, a human and a vampire, but the technicalities were irrelavant.

The vision was slightly faded in the small, blurry space where Alice filled in Renesmee. She saw Bella leaning down to her and heard Nessie keening for...

Alice chuckled. _Uncle Jazzy._

Alice called out to her husband, who was by her side in an instant. His deep, bass chuckle filled the area as Alice told him of her vision.

He took her hand, flashed her a smile, and they began to run; the world moving out of the way for them.

~oOo~

Two minutes later, the door to the Cullen house opened. As soon as Jasper entered, he was assaulted by a little, bronze-haired creature who giggled manically at his entrance. He jolted in surprise as the tiny child climbed over his shoulder and sat on his back, her arms wrapped around the top of his head and her head nestled comfortably in his honey-blond hair. Jasper was influenced by her sheer childish excitement and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Hello to you to, Renesmee," Jasper chuckled. He deliberately used her full name since Bella was watching from the sofa with a smile on her face, and he could tell -- firsthand -- that she felt a tiny flicker of annoyance whenever the nickname 'Ness' or 'Nessie' was used. Sometimes she didn't even realise that she felt it, it was just an unconscious reaction.

"Hey, Uncle Jazzy!" Renesmee murmured, her voice muffled as her face was still buried in his hair. "Your hair smells nice..." she mumbled quietly, and Jasper laughed quietly, his laughs joined by Alice's tinkling chimes as she too heard her niece's mutterings.

"It does, doesn't it?" Alice said, kissing Jasper's cheek. Renesmee huffed, and clambered over to place her own, sloppy kiss on Jasper's other cheek. "_My_ Jazzy," she said possessively.

Alice laughed as Bella rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically from the sofa.

Jasper looked a little embarrassed as Alice's eyes gleamed with amusement and she said, in a tone of mock-apology, "Oh, of course, Nessie. I'll just go upstairs now and give Rosalie another makeover, I might do Barbie this time..."

Alice turned to walk up the stairs, but Nessie instantly leapt from Jasper's shoulders to Alice's and said, "Take me! Please." Her eyes grew wide.

"Well... I don't know..." said Alice, though her eyes sparkled with amusement. Jasper and Bella both stifled laughs.

"Please Auntie Ali! I'll trade you!" Renesmee cried, apparently having a stroke of inspiration. "I'll give you Jazzy."

Jasper pretended to look affronted. "Oh, that's all I'm worth, is it now?" Though he couldn't stop a smile cracking through, and Renesmee knew he was joking.

"Sorry, Uncle Jazzy. You belong to Auntie Ali now," Renesmee said, her tone firm but still happy.

"Oh, well, then..." Jasper said as he took Alice's hand in his. "That's okay." He matched her softening golden gaze as he felt the familiar tendril of love pass between them.

Renesmee clapped her hands. "Yay! Now... makeover! I did trade you for Jazzy..."

"That you did," Alice conceded. "But Auntie Rose isn't back yet."

Renesmee looked sad. Then her eyes lit up and she placed a small, ivory hand on Alice's cheek.

Alice watched as Renesmee 'hinted' that she wanted to go for ice cream.

Alice rose an eyebrow. "Hmm... you'd better ask your Mama if that's okay."

Renesmee turned her puppy eyes onto Bella, who guessed all too well what was going on. "Okay..." she said, "But get back before Daddy does, Renesmee."

Nessie nodded, and looked at Jazzy. "Uncle Jazz is coming too."

Jasper looked at Alice, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I'm afraid that's Auntie Ali's decision. You did trade me, after all. I'm her slave now."

Renesmee tapped Alice, the question clear on her face.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Alice said, pulling Jasper by the belt towards her and hooking her arm through his as together, with Renesmee on her shoulders, they made their way out of the door. "I wouldn't have him anywhere else."

Bella heard Renesmee's tinkling laugh from inside the house, and smiled contentedly. _Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazzy. Never would have believed that five years ago._

Outside, Alice and Jasper were thinking the exact same thing. But now that they were, they wouldn't give it up for the world.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, I love Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazzy! ... :) And Renesmee in this, but maybe that's just because I wrote her and tried not to make her a horrible plot-device. ... ;)_

_Much love, Raven. x_


	45. Chapter 44: Wherever You Will Go

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Forty-Five: Wherever You Will Go_

_A/N: Thanks very much to all my lovely reviewers - you guys rock. Haha, most of you seemed to hate Renesmee as much as I do... teehee. _

_Before I get on with the chapter, some of you may have noticed my new poll which concerns my possible next AxJ, so please go check it out and vote because I'd love to have your opinion. On that note, here's a wonderful example of the 'vampire turns human' genre (which is what the poll is about), by the lovely Midnight Memories. Tis AxJ as well, an added bonus. So please go R/R it because it is amazing; http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4994064/1/Carpe_Diem_

_Anyway, this drabble/one-shot... oh, let's just call them 'things', is pre-Twilight, when Alice and Jasper are searching for the Cullens. They're relying on Alice's visions to guide them there, but she worries that Jasper won't hold out and have trust in her visions and will eventually get tired of following her. Jasper sets her mind at rest. ;)_

_Oh, and in case you're wondering what happened to the Cullen's big mansion thing in this, they don't have the same house they do in Twilight. I'm basing that on the fact that Alice and Edward said that when Alice and Jasper arrived, they 'put Edward out into the garage'. She would have just moved him to another room if they had a massive mansion-thing. So it's a small-ish cottage, since Emmett and Rosalie are mostly elsewhere, doing... things. ;D_

_Anyway, on with the chappppter..._

* * *

"I'd go wherever you will go;  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go...  
In your heart, in your mind;  
I'll stay with you for all of time." _-- 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling_

~oOo~

Alice felt herself re-emerge from the throes of a vision. She sighed, frustrately. It told her nothing she didn't already know.

She saw a small house, covered in snow. The path was lined with half-covered pale hellebores and witch hazel. Even though the crispness of the snow indicated it was fresh, the pale red and maroon cup-shaped hellebore still seemed so alive, as if it had been tended to by an extremely diligent and caring hand. She saw the door open, saw a woman emerge from the interior. Her hair curled down in soft, brunette waves, and her deep golden eyes shone with kindness. Her pale hand matched the colour of the snow which she gently brushed from a cowering hellebore bud to let it see the pale sun. Though it was a winter-flowering plant, it still needed the daylight. The woman stood, looking up into the pale grey sky and gave a small smile as she then surveyed her garden, a true Mother Nature, perfectly in her element.

Behind her, a man of the same ice-white skin tone and ethereal beauty, with that identical, unmistakable aura of compassion came out of the house to stand behind her. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders, his wedding ring catching a faint frisson of sunlight and reflecting the pallid rays. His tawny eyes twinkled as he tenderely brushed his wife's billowing locks to the side of her shoulder, and placed a slow, sweet kiss on her neck. The woman smiled, and turned, taking her husband's hand in hers, as together they re-entered the house, closing the door quietly behind them.

Alice smiled.

She wished that she and Jasper could be that couple. So safe, so calm... so relaxed in their own _home. _

It had been a while since Alice had a home. And a family to call her own.

Jasper was her lover, her best friend, the other half of her heart — but two people did not make up a family.

Behind her, Jasper was waiting patiently—_As he always did_, Alice thought fondly—and he smiled as she turned to face him. He took her hands in hers and just looked at them, brushing her fingers with his own, his crimson eyes looking at them with fascination. Alice leaned in, to place her lips on his forehead. He was trying. He _tried_ to be like her, to refrain from taking the blood of humans, but Alice knew it was hard for him. He had slipped a few times. It would take another few days until the redness drained completely from his eyes.

Jasper looked up at the tingling sensation of Alice's lips on his stone-cut forehead. His eyes asked the question for him. _What did you see, my love?_

Alice sighed heavily, looking a little downcast. "The usual. The house, the snow, the flowers... the family."

Jasper sensed the frisson of pain in Alice's inflection of _family. _He placed his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him until he could take in her fresh, crisp scent. Alice smelled better than any human blood. She smelled pure, untainted. A fresh summer breeze with the barest hint of vanilla on its rousing zephyr.

He wove his hands through her soft, short ebony locks, still amazed that he was permitted to touch this perfect creature that stood before him. Alice responded with a small purr that started in her chest and rose through her throat to sound in his ear, igniting his senses as he felt her cool touch as she gently ran her fingers through his thick blond hair, her eyes closed. Jasper stopped his ministrations suddenly as his fingers traced her neck, up to her jaw. Alice frowned slightly, her eyes fluttering, about to open, but Jasper whispered huskily, "Don't open your eyes, love."

Alice complied, closing them, with a puzzled smile on her cherry-coloured lips. Jasper held up a finger, captivated by Alice's perfect, long, onyx eyelashes. He drew his finger gently across them from the outside in. They were unbelievably soft. Alice giggled at the bare ghost of a touch. The sound kindled Jasper's curiosity, and he placed his lips to her eyelids, brushing them delicately, making her giggle even more.

Alice couldn't believe that this wonderful, flawless man was still with her. Ever since she had started to have the visions of this lonely, conflicted soldier, she had begun to feel for him... she had fallen in love with him. She had been in love with him for years before she had even met him. Jasper had no such foresight. Alice still couldn't believe he hadn't simply stood up in anger and told her precisely where to go when she offered her hand to him in that diner.

From that moment on, she felt like she had been living in a dream world, just waiting for that horrible moment when she would have to wake up.

Jasper felt the dredged-up emotions that came with her reminiscences and opened his eyes, stroking her cheek; "What's the matter, darlin'?"

Alice knew she couldn't lie to him. She gave a little disbelieving laugh as she reached up, cupping his face with her small hands and piercing his eyes. "I just... I can't believe you've stayed with me for this long. We haven't found anything... and, well, even though I'm the one with the visions, _I'm_ starting to doubt this."

Jasper looked at her, total seriousness in his eyes as they set in a determined ruby stare. "Alice, I will stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

Alice couldn't stop herself asking. "Why?"

Jasper gave a small smile that made Alice's unused heart flutter. "Because ever since you took my hand and told me you had seen our destiny together, I couldn't imagine any other life. I look into your golden eyes... and... I see my future, Alice."

Alice was touched, and she gave a shaky laugh as she said, "_You_ see the future, do you? Well, I must be rubbing off on you."

Jasper smiled and brought his forehead to hers as he whispered against her lips, "Y'sure are, ma'am. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Alice, whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it," Alice whispered, her forehead creasing. Jasper's eyes flickered, but Alice added, kissing him sweetly, "I _love _it. I love _you, _Major Whitlock."

Jasper gave a lop-sided smile as, for the second time in their eternity, he took Alice's hand and turned to define his destiny with her.

"So, where to next?"

Alice beamed, and winked at Jasper. "Follow me."

_Always, _Jasper thought fondly.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, I liked this one. I liked writing it, anyway. The Carlisle/Esme bit, too. :)_

_Anyway, please let me know what you thought. ;)_

_Much love, Raven. x_


	46. Chapter 45: Superman In Training

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Superman In Training_

_A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry this has taken a little longer than usual to update. I've got exams on, and I've been a bit tied up with that. Probably won't be updating as much over the next month. In fact, I'm pretty sure I won't be. Although, it just all kind of depends on what I do to pass the time between studying and sitting exams. Who knows, I might get inspired if I get a ton of reviews. Hehe. Anyway, this one's a little different. Alice gets to watch as for once, Jasper gets to play the hero._

* * *

Jasper was late. He cursed lowly, as he dashed through the woods, side-running around trees and jumping over bushes. He had gotten sidetracked during the hunt, and it had taken too long. Now he was ten minutes late to meet Alice in the town. She wanted to go shopping for a new car. Although, Jasper reasoned, she had probably foreseen his lateness and adjusted her schedule accordingly. Still, Jasper's gentlemanly instincts were ingrained within him, and he felt uneasy keeping a lady waiting.

Besides, every muscle in him was burning, pushing him forward, towards her. He _needed_ to see her. Jasper felt greedy for it, but he didn't care very much. He got to keep this mystical, beautiful woman all to himself, and he loved it. He just felt so incredibly, euphorically lucky, every time his eyes fell on her elfin features, taking in the wicked gleam in her eye, the way her pale complexion seemed to glow with vivacious and inconquerable _energy_.

Jasper felt his pace quicken.

Every second brought him closer to her, but it still seemed like an eternity. He growled a little as he realised that once he got to the edge of the forest, he would have to slow down to a human velocity, lest he be seen. Luckily, the sky was overcast with grey, pregnant clouds, and Jasper knew it would be a long while before they disappated. So at least he wouldn't have to worry about looking like a disco ball in the middle of the street. Jasper had laughed when Bella had used that simile to descibe how they looked in the sun, and now found himself unable to find any other metaphor for it. It was really rather irritating, though Edward found it endearing. Jasper rolled his eyes. _That_ wasn't at all surprising. Edward could find endearment in _anything_ Bella did.

Jasper slowed to a human speed as he approached the edge of the forest, where the trees stopped and the roads abruptly began. There were no humans about. Jasper sighed. A part of him wanted to chance it, to just dash along the roads as fast as he could go, and that way, he could be with Alice quicker. But he knew Alice would frown on that, just in case a human did happen to pass by in a car, or look out of the window of their house. So Jasper chose the slow way.

He jogged along the side of the road, sprinting for short bursts every few minutes. He knew that humans were incapable of maintaining high speeds for very long, unless they were trained. Jasper's head whipped to the side sharply. He thought he had caught the ghost of a scent on his tongue; he felt like he knew it, but it had evaded him before he could truly get a grip on it.

Jasper heard a high-pitched, girlish laugh, and turned his head back to face the direction he was running. A small girl, of about six, was sitting outside her house, playing with a ball. She was dribbling it, but kept catching it after one bounce, pouting as she was unable to bounce it more than once without it rolling away from her.

The girl frowned, throwing the ball into the air and letting it bounce. She reached out to catch it again, but her fingers didn't quite grasp it, and it bounced out onto the opposite side of the road. She gasped, before immediately running after it.

It happened in slow-motion for Jasper.

The big, black 4x4 rounded the corner, clearly going way above the speed limit. Jasper just registered the short burst of annoyance and frustration emanating from the driver, clearly the cause of the blatant inattention to their speed.

Jasper's eyes flew to the little girl, and before he had really had a chance to think, he darted out in front of the car, sweeping up the girl in one swoop and dashing back to the safe side of the road, his arms wrapped protectively around the little human.

It was only when he heard her heavy breathing, and the rapid thumping of her heart, that it completely sank in what he had just done.

But instead of feeling panic and fright radiating from the child, he felt mostly awe, but also gratitude. As gently as he could manage, he placed the girl onto the concrete and looked at her. She gave a hesistant smile, and Jasper felt his own lips turn upward. This seemed to encourage her, because she grinned at him, showing small, white teeth.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," said Jasper instinctively.

"You have pretty eyes," commented the little girl, her own blue orbs growing wide as she registered the ethereal colour of his, seemingly dazzled by them. "Are you a superhero?" she whispered, excitedly.

Jasper didn't know how the girl knew that his nerves were fraught with panic. He certainly didn't think it was showing on his face. But the girl patted his shoulder, with an odd level of maturity and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Jasper was a little flabbergasted, but managed to compose himself. "Thank you," he said.

The girl smiled. "I'm Grace, by the way."

"Lovely to meet you, Grace. I'm... uh..." Jasper faltered slightly, unsure if he should tell her his name, just in case she did happen to mention her little sojourn with the road to anyone. But she interrupted him anyway before he could try and explain.

"It's a secret, isn't it? It's okay, I don't mind." Then she looked out, over the road, a little wistfully. Jasper spotted the orange ball still lying on the other side of the road. He didn't know what possessed him. He winked at Grace, and said, "Give me one second."

Before she could blink, he had shot out across the road, and was now holding out her ball between his long, pale fingers, twirling it a little in his grasp.

"Wow..." she said, reaching out to take it. "Thanks." Grace smiled brightly.

Jasper turned his head again as that scent passed by once more. But it lingered for a second longer than last time, and therefore Jasper was able to pinpoint it. Of course! Jasper couldn't believe how he hadn't realised that before, even though the scent was barely noticeable. It was Alice. Jasper spotted his little pixie racing about the shadows, coming to a halt just out of view, next to the house. She smiled at him, waiting patiently in the shade by the side of the front yard.

"I have to go," Jasper said, with something resembling an apology in his voice.

"Okay," the girl whispered, the awe returning to her voice. "Bye."

Jasper blurred before her eyes as he ran to the side of the house. Alice grasped his hand as they kept running, until they were well out of sight of both the roads and houses. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting, her golden eyes surveying him closely.

"That was..."

Jasper interrupted her, "Stupid and completely reckless... I know. It was."

"Beautiful," Alice finished softly.

Jasper was rendered speechless, and before he could say anything else, Alice captured him in a deep, passionate kiss.

"You saved that girl's life."

Jasper gave a helpless, lop-sided smile. "It was a reaction. Just an instinct."

"Yeah. An instinct to _protect_. You're turning into a regular Superman, aren't you?" Alice said playfully.

Jasper pretended to mull it over, as Alice laughed softly. His eyes twinkled. "Not _just_ yet."

Alice raised an eyebrow, a smile still pulling at her lips. She tugged his hand. "Come on. I've got my eye on this Bentley..."

Together, they ran, blurring down the road so fast that regular human eyes would not be quick enough to spot them.

All except for one human girl, standing in her front garden, attempting to dribble an orange ball.

She smiled, bouncing the ball once.

Grace clutched the basketball tightly in her arms and made her way back into the house.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I like writing Superman!Jasper. He rocks our collective socks, I think. :)_

_Raven. x_


	47. Chapter 46: Lonely, Even In Company

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Lonely, Even In Company_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Love you all. Sorry this has taken longer than usual; as you may or may not know, I have exaaaams on. :( I think I might have mentioned that last time, but it is even more true now... so, I apologise for the lateness. But hopefully you guys will forgive me and review still. xD_

_Anyway, this one is about Alice and Jasper's relationship with Edward. Simple, really. :)_

* * *

The first time she met him, Alice would have thought he would have been a little more hostile.

After all, she _had _just evicted him from his bedroom and moved all his things into the garage. But he merely gave a bewildered look and set about moving his things to another room of the overly large house. Alice helped him, of course. A simple enough apology, but one that set the foundation for their relationship.

Alice had also told Edward that she would become his favourite sister. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished them unspoken. How would he react? Jasper was used to her abrupt, brash yet well-meaning nature, but Edward was not. He knew she had visions, but Alice expected him to be wary of them.

_Edward looked up at her, his tawny eyes creasing a little in surprise._

_"Oops... did I say that out loud?" Alice whispered, her eyes wide with more than a little embarrassment._

_Edward heard her thoughts; she was absolutely mortified, yet he knew she spoke the truth. He gave a reassuring, crooked smile. "Well, you have only got Rosalie to compete with, after all."_

_Alice realised he spoke in jest; it was not a deliberate slur against the stunning, blonde vampiress, and smiled in return, her discomfort fading fast._

True to her vision, Alice soon formed a strong sibling bond with the reserved, stoic yet gentlemanly Edward Cullen. Plain old Alice disappeared, and in her place came the bubbly, outgoing, irrepressible Alice Cullen.

Edward cared for his family as he cared for no one else, but Alice still noticed how lonely he seemed. He would sit listlessly at his piano, day after day, creating wistful melodies that seemed to call out for something... for some_one. _She noticed the flicker of jealousy that crossed his face -- for the briefest second, but it was there -- whenever he absorbed the passionate thoughts of the couples constantly surrounding him, though throughout his everyday life, he seemed content enough.

Alice felt sad for him. She pitied the fact that he had no one to share his _life, _his most intimate desires and passions, with. He had his family, true, but there was still an empty hole in his heart; one that could only be filled with the presence of a soulmate. Alice tried to imagine how she would feel, had she never met Jasper, but it was inconceivable. She could not remember a time he had not been with her. Even in her visions, she had always known where her life was heading.

Everything she did, she did for Jasper.

Being alone would be the most terrifying thing she could imagine.

But _he_ was, and Alice had to admire him for it. Edward seemed to accept his solidarity with grace and a refined manner that would put any aristocrat to shame. Edward was the seventh wheel, but he acknowledged that without putting up a fight. A part of Alice wanted him to, wanted him to search far and wide for the one he was meant to be with. She longed to see him happy, partly for selfish reasons, those being that she didn't want to feel that little pang of guilt every time she held hands with Jasper in Edward's company. She couldn't help feeling it... and the worst thing was that Jasper _knew_ she felt it.

Alice did everything she could to try and hide it, but Jasper noticed the slight bit of distance she tended to put between them whenever Edward was close by.

So did Edward.

At first, he thought they were maybe having a rough patch, but he quickly dispelled that notion. Alice and Jasper were the most dedicated and moving couple he had ever encountered. But what was going on? It was only through the coming months that Edward came to realise that if Alice did not know he was there, she was as loving as ever with her mate. They kissed, they held hands, they embraced. It was only around _him_ that these tender caresses disappeared.

A passing strand of thought betrayed Alice's motives.

_He looks so lonely... _

She thought she was hurting him, reminding him of what he didn't have. Edward felt a rush of affection for his sister -- he had come to think of her as such now -- but also sadness. He knew that Jasper had been quite cold with him of late. This must be the reason. Not only did Edward occupy a special space in Alice's heart, but their powers also entwined them in a way Jasper could never understand.

But Jasper did not realise. No one could replace him, could even come _close _to reaching the place in Alice's heart that Jasper alone held. Alice's passions all revolved around him; every passing thought, every decision, every step she took... she thought about him. She loved him with a ferocity that Edward did not believe he could ever truly comprehend.

Edward decided to straighten this misunderstanding out.

Firstly, he confronted Alice, who would have flushed bright red if she could. So Edward _had_ noticed her actions.

"Alice..." Edward said, a little awkwardly. He wasn't too sure how to broach the subject, but Alice, as upfront as ever, decided to spare him.

"I just... I feel like we're... oh, I don't know. Rubbing it in your face a little bit. I just want you to be happy, Edward."

Edward smiled, a little bitterly, but also with gratitude. "I know, Alice. And I thank you for that." He fixed her with a stare. "But Jasper is suffering for it. And it is only causing resentment to build up between he and I."

Alice's eyes widened as she realised what Edward was trying to say. "Oh... well, I..."

Edward stepped closer to his sister, taking one of her hands in his, speaking softly, "Be happy, Alice. You have found your mate. Love him," Edward said simply. Then he smirked. "Because trust me, when I find mine, you'll be begging us to stop the public displays of affection."

Alice couldn't help laughing, and Edward's eyes twinkled.

It was only then that Edward realised that he could pick up Jasper's stream of thought -- and it wasn't far away, either. Surreptitiously, Edward turned his gaze to the corridor. He could see the faint shadow of Jasper's form, silhouetting against the floor. He was standing just around the corner, and Edward knew he could hear every word they were saying.

"Don't worry about me, Alice. Worry about Jasper. Show him just how much you care for him."

Alice nodded, throwing her arms around Edward. "Sorry for making you feel awkward, Edward."

Edward shook his head in his sister's embrace. "You didn't. I appreciate your actions, Alice. But they aren't required."

He smiled, looking pointedly in Jasper's direction. Alice noticed Jasper's shadow too, and her eyebrow rose. She winked in a conspiratorial fashion at Edward, who smirked.

"Jasper?" Alice called, as Edward let out a small laugh, and began to walk away. Jasper looked a little embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping, but that soon disappeared as Alice kissed him with fervent passion, wrapping her arms around his waist, and drawing him closer to her, his scent filling her lungs, disarming her. Their foreheads met as she licked his lower lip with her tongue and lust flared up in Jasper, unbridled and utterly overpowering.

Edward rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a playful smile dancing over his lips.

Before desire completely consumed his every thought, Jasper managed to send one tendril of conscious thought Edward's way_. Thank you, Edward._

Edward smiled, turning to walk down the stairs. "No problem, brother," he whispered, though Jasper heard.

The lively, vivacious, extroverted pixie and the reserved, shy, polite soldier.

To the outside world, possibly the strangest couple one could think of.

To Edward Cullen, the most perfect.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, Edward's so cute. (I am completely ignoring New Moon and Breaking Dawn here, clearly.) ;D_

_Ah well. Please let me know what you thought. :)_

_Raven. x_


	48. Chapter 47: No Place Like Home

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_No Place Like Home_

_A/N: Well guys, thanks for being patient with me. Lol. I'm not gonna bore you with crap at the top author's note, but there's some stuff after for the reading. ;)_

_Anyway, here's the story... we're kind of staying with the pre-Twilight theme, so this is Jasper discovering the amazing Cullen library and his place in the family. :)_

* * *

Alice seemed to fit right in.

Jasper watched as she effortlessly assimilated herself into the Cullens' everyday lives, getting used to the patterns and routines of their day. She seemed happy. That was all Jasper had ever wanted for her. He was thankful to the Olympic Coven. They gave Alice the family he could not; the family she had longed for ever since her change. The family she deserved.

Of course, they accepted her. Who could turn her away? She was so... lovable.

Her power was also of great use to them. Among other things, she could foretell the weather. Before her, the Cullens were forced to rely on the sketchy weather predictions of humans, and they had suffered through some close calls. Alice removed this risk completely.

Also, she had managed to get some kind of handle on her power, a better understanding of it. Carlisle and Edward seemed very knowledgeable on the subject of vampiric abilities, and Alice had questioned them endlessly, hoping to grasp some of the finer nuances of her premonitions.

Jasper, on the other hand, had never felt quite like he had fitted in.

He didn't have a missing spot in the family to fill. His power wasn't of much use to anyone besides himself, there were already two sons in the family, and he wasn't especially strong or fast, like Emmett or Edward. True, he did have fighting skills that neither of those two possessed, but he wasn't keen to linger on that aspect of his life for very long.

He still felt secluded; the only time he felt truly relaxed was around Alice. Her emotions were his equilibrium, as much a part of him as his arms or his legs.

Alice had moved all their things into Edward's old bedroom. Well, Jasper didn't have that many 'things'. He had Alice. That was about it. Alice was the one with the furniture and all the clothes. He just needed _her_, however much Alice insisted he needed Armani.

Jasper emerged from his reminiscences to see Esme looking at him from across the room. Jasper met her eyes. He greatly respected the matriarch of the family. He could feel her confidence in him, and her motherly concern, just as strong as the feelings she had for her other sons, even when she had known him for such a short period of time.

She gave a confident smile, and approached him. Jasper could feel the warmth of her emotions as she got closer. Instinctively, he became more alert. Jasper was not used to being close to other vampires, apart from Alice, and the ones he _had_ been close to -- namely, Maria, Peter, Charlotte -- all set him on edge. Esme seemed to realise this and slowed down, but eventually she was standing right in front of him.

Jasper recognised that she was not a threat. He _knew_ it, but years of habitual fear and fighting caused him to react offensively. Jasper felt a little ashamed; Esme did not mean any harm.

She spoke quietly, her tone imbued with the usual refined, soft pealing of bells he had come to associate with her. "Jasper... how are you today?"

Esme looked genuinely interested in his answer, and Jasper found that he had to ponder her question for a moment. No one had ever outright asked him how he was. Alice didn't need to, one glance his way and she already knew exactly how he felt, what he was thinking and what his immediate future held. But Jasper had never actually articulated in his _own_ words how _he_ thought he was doing.

"It's better... when there aren't any humans around. But it's still a little awkward for me."

It surprised Jasper how honest he was being. There was something in Esme's voice and demeanour which seemed to compel it from anyone speaking with her. She nodded sympathetically, then pierced him with her tawny gaze. She seemed to be pondering something.

"Jasper... there's something I'd like you to see. You haven't seen the whole house yet, have you?"

Jasper shook his head. He hadn't really seen anything inside the house beyond he and Alice's bedroom and the living room. He spent most of his time outside, or hunting, or with Alice.

At his admission, Esme smiled. She touched his arm. "Come on, then."

Jasper followed her up the stairs and past the bedrooms. He had never been down this corridor. Esme gestured to a dark mahogany door on the way past. "That's Carlisle's study." She smiled fondly at the door, and they walked on.

"And this," Esme said, resting her hand on the doorknob of another, smaller, mahogany door. "Is the Cullen library."

Jasper didn't hide his surprise. "There's a library?"

"Yes," Esme said. "But no one in this family seems to get much use out of it. Carlisle sometimes looks up medical journals in here, but he keeps most of them in his study for easier access."

"But... why are you telling _me_ this?" Jasper asked, puzzled.

"You seem like the type of person who enjoys knowledge. There are feelings I get, Jasper. One might call it a mother's intuition. But whatever this instinct is, it occurs to me that _you_ would get the most use out of this than anyone else in this family."

Esme rested a hand on his shoulder, and gestured to the room, before smiling and walking back down the corridor.

Jasper stood for a few seconds, before slowly opening the door. It was bigger than he had expected, spanning the size of about three times the living room. Jasper had expected it to be be dusty from disuse, the way Esme had described it, but soon realised precisely how ludicrous that notion had been. Used or not, Esme was not the type of woman to let any part of her house go unchecked and uncleaned. There was a faint, musty smell of books, but it was not overpowering. It was homely. Jasper noticed a small desk in an alcove, flanked by two, small, empty bookcases. For favourites, no doubt. Next to the desk was a comfortable red armchair.

Jasper felt a small, genuine smile flit across his face. Esme's instincts had been right.

Jasper turned, hearing a quiet knock at the door. He opened the door, and saw Alice standing there, a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Jazz," Alice whispered. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

Jasper bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. She giggled in response, and Jasper took her hand, entwining her slim fingers in his. He led her into the library, and shut the door behind them. He pressed her up against the door, capturing her lips. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm fantastic," he breathed against her cheek. He meant every word.

Alice smiled.

Jasper looked around him, and then back at Alice.

For the first time, Jasper truly felt like this was home.

* * *

_A/N: Now, just a few last things... firstly, I'd like to send out a special thanks to **EdwrdHater **for reviewing **every single chapter **on their way to this whilst reading this story. Giant basket of Jasper muffins and a humungous gold medal for you, my dear._

_Secondly, there's another **poll **on my profile page which I would be thankful if **you voted in**. Recently, I've been overcome with a desire to write a **Twilight crossover**, but I can't decide what one. So, head over, you might find a fandom you like on the poll and you can vote for it to be crossed over with Twilight._

_Lastly, a bit of **shameless plugging** for those of you who don't know about my **Alice/Jasper multichap**. Lol. Check it out and **drop me a review?** ;)_

_Also, **for the Carlisle/Esme fans** amongst you, I've just posted the first act of my two-shot, **Broken Sonnet**. :)_

_Love and **cookies**, Raven. x_


	49. AH Special: Perfectly Broken Creatures

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Perfect, Broken Creatures_

_A/N: Right, well, time for another of my crazily random AH ones. I was re-reading my entry for the Epic Rated T Oneshot Contest, run by the late DLC (Rest in peace, Stephanie.) and Bronzehairedgirl, and I realised just how much I like writing crazy Alice/Jasper. So, this was born. Yeah..._

* * *

Alice sat and watched the rain crash down on the translucent panes of glass. She looked on, transfixed, as the single drops collided, and separated into a hundred tiny droplets. Each one dripped lazily down the windowpane, drawing a watery trail that blurred the world outside. Alice registered every tiny, insignificant detail of this event with child-like fascination. She cocked her head to the side; her short, loose ebony curls that trailed down to her ears moving with her. Alice lifted an emaciated, chalky hand to her head, absently curling a ringlet around her finger as her bright jade eyes sparkled with the sound of the rain, peaceful to her ears.

She moved her legs from under her body, and stretched them out in front of her, shaking them to get rid of the ticklish pins and needles sensation that came from cutting off her circulation for nearly an hour. They felt hot as the blood rushed down to her toes, the unfamiliar feeling disarming Alice for a second. She rubbed her flushed legs until it wore off. The cold cell floor beneath felt hard and uncomfortable, and Alice shakily got to her feet.

Her gaze once again fell upon the window, but this time her eyes registered the coal-coloured, iron bars in front of it.

Alice's lips turned down into a petulant frown, and her emerald eyes shimmered again, but this time she was creating her own rain. Alice leant forlornly against the brick wall of her small cell, and looked towards the opposite side. The heavy, metal door remained locked and bolted, the only sliver of artificial, yellow light filtering through from the slits around the small, metal square that was just big enough for a pair of eyes to see through.

Alice sighed, the sound filling the small space. She looked to the side. Her cell was adjoined to another, separated only by a wall of bars. They had brought in a new patient yesterday, and so far, he hadn't moved a muscle. Alice looked pensively at the newcomer. He sat, crouched as small as he could go in the corner of his cell that was shrouded in shadow. There was a line of light reflecting from the window, making his little space a triangle of shadow. If Alice squinted, she could make out thick, tousled, blond hair.

Alice was about to move over to the bars that separated them, when she heard the uniform pair of footsteps echoing in the corridor outside. _The whitecoats. _They referred to themselves as doctors, but Alice had always recognised them by the colour of their coats. She hoped it was the blond one; the kind one. There were two who were nicer than the others. Maybe his handsome assistant had come too. Alice always noticed his piercing green eyes first. They were nearly the same shade as hers. His almost-bronze hair stood out a mile, as well. She vaguely recalled his name; Edward, or something.

The hole in the cell door slid back with a metallic sound that rang in Alice's ears and she flinched.

"Sorry, Alice," a voice muttered from the other side as Alice heard keys being jangled. She sighed. It _was _the blond whitecoat. Alice felt herself relax slightly, but she still could not help the little feeling of dread that crept up within her at this time every day. She had long since got used to it, but it still knocked her for six sometimes. Alice glanced at the mysterious occupant of the cell beside her. She didn't know why, but just looking at him made that little trickle of fear melt away into nothing.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the cell door, and stepped inside, wheeling in a little silver tray with a syringe lying on a clinical, white cloth. He picked it up carefully, and walked towards her. His eyes were kind... but Alice didn't like the colour of the liquid inside the silver syringe. She usually got the red one. This was gold.

"How are you today, Alice?" the whitecoat asked, and Alice found herself mesmerised by his voice. She swayed a little, closing her eyes.

"Mmm... good. Why is it gold?" she asked, drowsily. Carlisle glanced towards his syringe.

"New medicine, Alice. Don't worry."

Alice sat back down on the floor. "Okay."

Carlisle gently inserted the needle into her arm, pushing the golden liquid into her vein. Alice tensed, and so a droplet of blood emerged from the dot in her arm, contrasting sharply with the unhealthily white pallor of her skin. Alice curled her legs up, pushing them against her chest. Carlisle wiped the blood from her arm, sticking a plaster over it. Once he relinquished her arm, Alice wrapped them around her legs, laying her head against her knees. She felt Carlisle ruffle her hair a little and whisper, "Good girl," in an unusually compassionate voice for a whitecoat, before closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, and locking it once more.

Alice lifted her head a little, turning her gaze once again towards the man in the cell beside her. He hadn't moved at all, not even to acknowledge the noises. Alice waited patiently. He would have to move when Carlisle went to administer his medicine. Then she would see his face. But Carlisle's steps faded away... he had not gone into the cell. Alice swore under her breath.

Hesistantly, she rose from her position, going to sit next to the bars. She just sat and looked at him, the way his strong, muscled arms held fast around his legs. His arms were tanned, with little white scars criss-crossing across the skin. Alice felt a wild urge to run her fingers along every one of them. Unconsciously, her hand reached out, curling around one of the cold bars that separated them. She clutched it tightly, and just openly stared at him.

Alice didn't know how long she sat there, but before long the daylight started to die, and the starlight began to cast stripes of pale silvery light over her gaunt form, highlighting her cheekbones, which stuck out at an unusual angle, but gave her a unique look.

Her eyes were still alert, and she scrutinised his form, committing it to her memory. More time passed with no recognition from Alice, until his head moved. The tiny movement did not go unnoticed by Alice. She sat a little more rigidly, clutching the bars tighter. He _moved. _She was sure of it. A few more moments passed, and he raised his head slowly, until she could make out his eyes in the shadows. They were a deep azure, and Alice let out a little gasp. She hadn't expected his eyes to be so vibrant, so... _beautiful._

His gaze turned questioning, and he cocked his head to the side. Alice's eyes gleamed, and she gave a little dimpled smile. The gesture he had made was adorable. She leaned closer to the bars, pressing her forehead against the icy metal. They spoke not a word. The silence was beautiful. His eyes held hers for minutes that felt like years.

After a while, the man slowly unfolded his limbs, until he was sitting, cross-legged, in his little triangle of starlight-streaked shadow. His curiosity seemed piqued enough for him to edge forward a little, until he was sitting on the line that divided the light from the shadow. Alice relinquished her hold on the bars, and stuck her hand through the gap, her eyes focused on him. She really wanted to touch him. It was an unexplanable sensation.

She searched his eyes, and he edged forward a little more, his foot crossing the line and coming into the moonlight. More of his body followed, until all of him except his face was illuminated by the mercurial light. She could see his hair, now a definite tawny-blond colour, and his bright, inquisitive eyes. He slid forward a little more, until his chiselled face came into view. Alice gasped. He was stunning. His face was adorned with those same tiny white scars that crossed his arms, and Alice longed to touch them. Her fingers were tingling with anticipation.

His eyes turned downcast, and he looked at the floor. Alice was saddened to see shame in them. He thought she would not approve of his scars. She frowned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. How could such a perfect creature be so forlorn? It was a crime. She reached out, stretching her whole, slender arm through the gap, into his cell. At her movement, he looked up once more. Alice smiled, and his face seemed to brighten a little. His own lips curled up in automatic response.

Suddenly, he rocked forwards, pressing his palms to the floor. His eyes were still connected with hers, and he began to crawl forward. Only crawl wasn't the way to describe it. His movements were perfectly fluid, lithe as a panther, he moved towards her. Alice felt her breath hitch with every inch he moved towards her. Eventually, he was mere centimetres away from her, the only thing between them the thick, iron bars.

He lifted his hand slowly, almost cautiously, to Alice's pale hand, outstretched towards him. With extreme tenderness, he caressed her hand with a single finger, his touch feather-light, but it trailed a blaze of fire on Alice's skin. She gasped, the foreign sensation overpowering her. Alice felt a tremor of excitement run through her veins, causing her heart to stutter wildly beneath her chest.

He covered her hand with his, and the burst of warmth made goosebumps rise on Alice's bare shoulders and arms. Even her toes were tingling.

Alice suddenly realised just how close his face was to hers. She looked at his face, scrutinising each scar in precise detail. He noticed her looking, and his eyes became skittish. Alice clasped his hand firmly to keep him from retreating, but she could not keep it gripped for long. Their hands dropped, and he lifted his hand to her face, as if asking permission. She inclined her head minutely, and he stroked her cheekbone, sending another blaze of fire down her spine. Alice reached out, entwining her hand in his hair. It was a strange sensation. Alice could only ever remember how _her _hair felt. _His_ was... silky, and rough... at the same time. He seemed unreal, he was so broken -- she could tell that clearly by the look in his eyes and the scars on his skin -- and yet so unearthly perfect.

He seemed fascinated by her, his eyes seemed to see _inside_ her. Alice felt bare under his gaze, and a faint blush touched her cheeks. The blue in his eyes seemed to brighten at that, and his fingers cupped her cheek through the bars. Alice desperately wanted to ask him what his name was, but she could not bring herself to speak. This creature had rendered her unable to, with a mere touch. Her hand was still curled in his hair and she gently urged him forward. His face came ever closer to hers, so close their lips almost touched.

If Alice tilted her head even a little to the side, their lips would meet.

But something stopped her.

His eyes were just so... vulnerable. He truly was broken. Alice could see he was frightened. Her touch frightened him. She knew he was exhilarated by it, but she could not bring herself to be the cause of his fear. She found herself wondering what had happened to him to make him so fearful and timid. She wanted to take him into her arms and protect him from the world, but the bars made that impossible.

As slowly as she could manage, she moved her hand from his hair to curl around his neck. She felt a tremor run through him, but she just held him until he stopped shaking. He was still clutching her arm, his other hand on her face. They sat for a while, until eventually it became too much for him, and he retreated back to his shadowed corner.

Alice could still feel the heat of his touch lingering on her skin.

His eyes were ashamed and apologetic, but Alice's smile told him it was okay. She curled up beside the bars, looking into his sapphire eyes until eventually she fell asleep.

The next day, he did not come out into the sunlight. Alice did not try and coerce him. It seemed that the harsh light was too much for him to bear. She noticed that once more, Carlisle passed by his cell and did not administer any medicine to him. When the moon came out, he approached her once more, but this time he just sat, looking into her eyes, holding her hand in his. Alice did not speak; again, the silence was beautiful. It spoke volumes, hummed in her ears, bringing the most perfect music she could ever ask for.

When Carlisle next came to give her the new golden medicine, Alice glanced over at her perfect, broken creature, huddled once more in his shadowed triangle, and could not stop the question. It burned her tongue; she had to ask.

"Why don't you ever give him any medicine?"

Carlisle looked confused. "Who?"

Alice signalled with her eyes. "Him."

Carlisle glanced over to the cell, and then looked back at her, a frown on his face. "Alice... no one has been in there for years."

Alice's face fell, and drained of all colour. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, as calmly as she could manage. "It's clear he needs medicine."

"Alice," Carlisle spoke firmly but gently. "There is no one in the cell next to yours. A new patient is being assigned to that cell next week, but there is no one there at the moment."

"No," Alice said. She was not angry, it was just a simple word, one of complete and utter denial. She could see him with her own eyes, she saw him sitting in the corner. "_No_."

Alice looked up into Carlisle's eyes. She saw the doubt and worry imbued in them. Alice didn't understand. She could see him as clear as she could see the whitecoat... he was there... he was her perfect, beautiful...

"Delusion," Carlisle muttered to his almsot-bronze haired assistant, Edward, who had walked in to see what the matter was, having heard the unusual commotion. He nodded curtly, looking sympathetically at her. Alice's frown grew more pronounced as she got to her feet. "No! I refuse to believe it! You're liars, the lot of you!"

Alice's eyes were wide and frantic. Her head whipped to the side, to _him_. Even through all the noisy upheaval, he hadn't moved. Alice ran to the bars, wrapping her hands around them and screaming, "Tell them! Tell them that you're real! _Tell them!_"

He did not move.

Alice pounded the bars with her small fists, tears running down her cheeks. She vaguely heard Edward and Carlisle muttering something about a sedative, but she didn't care. She was beyond reasoning now. She shook violently when Carlisle's hands wrapped around her wrists, and Edward muttered, "Shh... it'll all be okay, Alice... shh..."

He inserted a syringe with bright blue medicine into her arm, and Alice was painfully reminded of _his _perfect, blue eyes. She could not see them now, his face was buried in his knees.

"Tell them," she whispered, her tears dripping onto the cold, concrete floor. "Tell them... please..."

Edward and Carlisle lay her gently next to the bars. "Sleep, Alice," Carlisle muttered, before they left.

Once the door closed, Jasper's head rose. His eyes were ancient in their sadness. Alice's eyes became heavy, but she fought to keep them open. "Tell them," she muttered, though her speech was nearly unintelligible. He approached her, though she could not see him in the sunlight, because her eyes were closing... he was getting blurry.

She felt his arms attempt to pick her up and bring her closer to the bars. He pulled her against him, and held her as close against him as he could. The metal pressed into her skin, but she didn't care because the heat of his skin against hers was beautiful... and her eyes were so heavy... and he was _so_ close... and everything was perfect.

Alice's eyes fluttered open the tiniest bit, and to her skewed perception, he almost seemed to be glowing... no, _sparkling_... in the sunlight. He smiled, and Alice's heart sang.

Her eyes closed, and she fell into dreams.

In her dreams, he was always real. Always perfect.

Always hers.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. I liked writing this one. Told you I loved crazy Alice/Jasper. Anyway, please, please, please review! Beautiful, broken, perfect Jasper cookies if ya do. ;)_

_Raven. x_


	50. TehSpecialShamelessFluffyTimeChapter

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Yes, it's the big five-o... it's chapter fifty: Shameless Fluff Time. (Yes, I know that it says Chapter 48. But that's for continuity's sake... it's the fiftieth thing I've written, so yeah. It's the fiftieth chapter REALLY...)_

_Well... here we are at number fifty... wow. I can't believe I've written that many drabbles. Doesn't seem like it. Anyway, yes, I shan't bore you up here, but read the bottom author's note afterwards if you please. :)_

_Now, I've been asked if chapter 50 is going to be special. Um... I don't know... but I can't wait to find out. Lol. _

_This has been dubbed by me and some friends on various MSN chats: TehSpecialShamelessFluffyTimeChapter. (Note the correct spelling of 'Teh'. Lol.) I can't bring myself to change the name. *grins*_

* * *

~oOo~

_Alice,_

_It has been two weeks to the day that you took my hand and showed me the light. I feel it now, burning the back of my eyes and flashing across my vision, quelling the darkness with a firm, guiding hand. Your hand. _

_The thirst is still there, more now than ever before, precisely because it is not being sated. But I am no longer afraid. I was afraid, once, but now that you are here, I feel brave again. Every day, I still look over habitually to make sure you are still there, that you have not left me. It seems to me that I am in a daze of sensations such that I have never felt before in my life. It occurs to me now, as I write these words, you may be wondering why such declarations have not been made beforehand. _

_You must understand, sweet Alice, I was raised to respect women. I was raised to treat them with dignity and speak to them with eloquence. But all eloquence goes out of the window when I am in your presence, Alice. Only now, while you are away for these scant few hours, is my head truly clear enough to pen my emotions with any sort of clarity. For you make my world spin on its head in a pleasant daze of emotion, and I can scarcely think when I am near you. _

_I wonder if my declarations will shock you. I cannot think how, little doll. You can probably see me writing these words as clearly as I can. Then I hope you will take special note of these next words: for I feel that my veins are awash with fire, that my heart is fit to start beating once again when you touch me. _

_I do hope these admissions will not frighten you. I apologise unreservedly if that is the case. But know this, dear Alice, I will never cease to feel this way._

_My emotions are constant. _

_Of all people, I should know._

_Forever yours,  
Jasper Whitlock. _

* * *

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I must say, your revelations have shaken me to the very core of my being. I feel as if your words are even now lingering on my skin, setting me alight with their force. The sensation is more wonderful to me than I could adequately describe. But you must know that. Even now you must feel the effects you have on me. _

_Your gift quite disarms me, Jasper. I cannot explain how wonderful it is to know that you, of all people, understand exactly how I am feeling. And you, because of the person you are, feel as if you must do everything in your power to resolve the negative feelings, and reinforce the positive ones._

_I could never feel terrible around you, Jasper. You are the person who gives me the strength to smile. Perhaps you do not quite understand that I am only happy because you are with me. _

_I cannot, nor will I ever be able to explain, the feeling of waking up to this life alone. To not be able to remember. That feeling of total isolation haunted me, until you entered my visions. Until you gave me a new purpose, a new path, and for that I will be forever grateful to you. _

_Your words make me shiver with ecstasy, for you see, my beautiful Jasper, I have loved you from the second I first laid eyes on you._

_I knew we would be together, but I never saw fit to hope for it. It seemed ridiculous that you could ever love me._

_Until now._

_Always,  
Alice._

* * *

"Alice," Jasper whispered.

His lips grazed against her porcelain skin, his words husky and seductive. Alice purred from the base of her throat in instinctual response. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, and he pulled her closer to him until every inch of their body was touching.

The four-poster bed on which they lay was littered with rose petals, and Jasper reached up to pull a single curled, velvety petal from Alice's hair. Her topaz eyes twinkled with... Jasper shivered. Desire.

Alice ran her hands over Jasper's crisp, white shirt, feeling the pronounced muscle that lay beneath. She could feel every inch of rippled skin, and she growled impatiently, ripping the shirt open. The silken buttons flew everywhere; a few even going out of the open window. Alice threw the useless material to the ground, and Jasper chuckled.

"Waste of a good shirt, that, doll."

Alice smiled mischievously and Jasper rolled over, until Alice's small form was lying on top of his now-bare chest. Alice placed her lips to the first of the thin, white scars that adorned his chest. Jasper had once been ashamed of them, but no more. Alice had made him see the error of his ways.

Jasper shivered with Alice's ministrations, and whispered, "Alice, doll, you do know that the rest of the family are downstairs."

Alice paused, but only for a second. She rose a thin, ebony eyebrow.

"Okay," she said, rising from Jasper and bounding over to the bedroom door. Her hand barely touched the handle before she was swept up by Jasper. He growled in her ear. "I didn't mean that we should stop..."

Alice giggled, and cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissing him sweetly. She ran a finger along his lips. "My precious Jasper," she breathed. "I'll be right back. Bella's about to go out in the most horrific outfit I've ever seen in my life."

Jasper laughed as Alice sighed with exasperation. She rolled her eyes, before dashing out of the door to save Bella from yet another fashion disaster.

Jasper was still chuckled as he looked back into the bedroom. He picked up a few of the petals, twirling them in his fingers. He looked over towards Alice's desk. There, he spied a small piece of paper; a pen lying across it. He frowned curiously, before picking it up and looking it over.

_Precious Jasper, _it read, _It still seems ridiculous that you could ever love me. I still thank my lucky stars every day. And still, I wonder how I could ever tell you how much I love you. But, even now as you read this, fiddling with those two rose petals in your hand, I am loving you. Even as I am fixing Bella's - frankly awful - outfit, I am loving you. And in approximately two minutes, I will be back to show you just how much I love you._

_All my heart,  
Alice._

Jasper smiled.

_P.S. You should smile like that more often. _

That caused a laugh to bubble up from Jasper's throat, and precisely one minute and twenty-three seconds later, he felt a pair of lips caress his bare shoulder, and a melodious voice trill, like a mockingbird in the midst of song.

"Showtime."

* * *

_Ah, the fluff. *Sighs contentedly*. Right, now, well, firstly a humungous thanks to Gui S., who has asked to translate this fic into Portuguese! I'm honestly flattered. :)_

_Secondly, as you may or may not know, one of my fics has been nominated over at The Razzle Dazzle Awards (linkage is on my profile) and I would love it if you guys would check out some of the fics, even if you don't vote for mine. Voting starts June 30._

_Also, the voting is coming up for the DLC & Bronzehairedgirl Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest. I've entered a Alice/Jasper oneshot called Idiosyncrasies, but there are some other great entries, so again, check them out. :)_

_I can't help but notice that the review count is nearly at a thousand. Do you know how happy I would be if it actually got to a thousand? Pretty darn ecstatic. In fact, I might run up and down my street yelling with happiness. Review? You don't have to, but it would really make my day. And don't forget, I do reply personally to all my reviews. :)_

_Much love and cookies, Raven. x_


	51. Chapter 51: Diamonds Among The Rocks

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Chapter Fifty-One: Diamonds Among The Rocks_

_A/N: This is based on an event that took place in Midnight Sun, where it is revealed that Edward orchestrated the beginning of Angela and Ben's relationship as a thank you to Angela for being so nice to Bella and just a selfless person in general. Personally, I found that so sweet, but this is Jasper and Alice's take on Angela and Ben._

_And just completely off topic... anyone else so hyped up about Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? 'Cause I am. :) :) :)_

* * *

Alice foresaw what Edward had planned and smiled. It would play out perfectly, providing Emmett stayed on his decision to stick with the script Edward had manufactured.

A simple manipulation of words and emotion was all it would take. Humans were so gullible and easily swayed. Alice sighed.

She wished all couples were as simple. Of course, she was thinking of Edward and his Bella. Only, he still didn't truly realise that she was _his _Bella. Not yet. The only people who really knew were she and Jasper. He, because he could feel the burning desire and passion flowing between them, and she, because she had already foreseen their life together. It was futile and rather foolish for her brother to keep attempting to deny it any longer.

Alice knew what would happen. They would fall deeper and deeper in love until eventually neither could be without the other. Then the decision would have to be made, and Bella would of course choose an eternal life with her true love.

Still Edward stubbornly refused to acknowledge these facts. Yet he could quite easily see the connection between others. He was quite happy to play Cupid when it came to other people's romances.

No wonder, when it would work so well.

Edward and Emmett's conversation would stir the natural, primal emotion of jealousy and protection in Ben, and his love for Angela would spur him on to ask her on a date. She would say yes. Of course she would. Their attraction was clear as day, if only one would care to look.

Alice often wondered if human emotions differed drastically from vampiric ones. She supposed that they must, for humans to be so easily able to move on to one partner after another, always claiming that they were madly in love each time. Alice could never even contemplate loving anyone other than Jasper.

But Ben and Angela seemed different than other human couples.

Alice looked into their future, past the conversation... past the inevitable, when Ben would ask Angela to dinner and she would accept. They seemed so solid... so compatible. Perfectly attuned. Just like Edward and Bella, if Alice was honest. Just... a little more subtle. Edward and Bella's romance was dramatic, filled with overbearing passion and desire, a knife hanging over their heads. In the spotlight; Romeo and Juliet, played out for all to see.

But what about the side characters? The ones never thrust into that harsh spotlight? Are their romances any less important, their love any less strong?

Alice looked into the future, and saw Ben, walking down a street in Port Angeles with Angela right by his side. Ben turns... and notices that Angela's eyes are a perfect shade of glossy mahogany. But he says nothing. He merely reaches out, and brushes her cheek with his hand. Her gaze is questioning, but he gives a small, secret smile, and shakes his head light-heartedly, before gripping her hand once more. She gives a bemused smile, and caresses Ben's palm with her thumb as together they walk down the moonlit street.

Alice withdrew from the vision, her heart gripped with that beautiful moment, and she felt privileged to witness it.

She had always thought of Angela as being an unusually kind soul. Of course, _everyone _had their faults, there was no denying that. There was no such thing as perfection, not even among vampires, but Angela was always very caring. She was very perceptive and aware of the emotions of the people around her. Alice suspected that if ever Angela were to become a vampire, her special power — if she had one — would be similar to Jasper's.

Alice dwelled for a minute on Angela's future. She was a bright girl, of that there was no doubt. Alice found that she cared about Angela's future. What would she become? A doctor? An agony aunt? Alice could imagine the kindly girl doing both of those things.

To be sure, she would remember Angela Weber.

And maybe, ten years from now, she would think of her again. She would travel back and look up Angela Weber, who would then, no doubt, be Angela Cheney.

And Alice would smile at this one human's life, and what she made of it.

Because Angela Weber was no ordinary human.

She was special, in her own, little, ordinary way.

* * *

Jasper watched as Alice was lost in her own thoughts. He saw the smile on her face and couldn't bring himself to interrupt her thoughts. So he just watched her think.

As she thought, so too did Jasper get caught up in his own ruminations. He had heard Edward speaking with Emmett, and chuckled to himself at their plan. Finally, something was going to be done about Cheney's silent pining. Jasper had felt just about enough of the teenage boy's emotions to last him a lifetime. But he would definitely remember them... simply because they were worth remembering.

It was not the usual flash of teenage infatuation or fleeting lust that he generally felt from the other students when they were thinking of their crushes. To Ben Cheney, Angela Weber was not merely a crush. Of course, he was not deeply in love. Not _yet. _That would take time. But there was the spark. The beginnings of an emotion so beautiful, so intense and so powerful... love.

Ben clearly adored Angela. His emotions were so open, so simple... yet so strong. Being near him made Jasper just want to run from the classroom into Alice's arms and kiss her.

But still he had not acted upon these feelings. Because while the emotions themselves were so mature, Jasper remembered that Ben Cheney was still a teenage boy, and still suffered from the insecurity and fear of rejection. After all, Ben did not have the knowledge and certainty that Jasper did, which was that Angela completely and utterly returned Ben's affections.

Again, the depth and maturity of not just Angela's emotions, but her bearing, her answers in class, and just her general approach towards life, took Jasper a little by surprise. Angela was a lot like Bella in that respect. Wise beyond her years, perceptive perhaps to the point of foolishness. But whereas Bella was utterly selfless in a very passive way, Angela took a very active role in her selflessness, which was something Jasper admired. Angela consciously attempted to help others, purely for the sake of helping another human being, which was a surprisingly rare quality to find.

Jasper personally thought that fate had designs for Angela... right down to her name. What was the chance that such a pure human being had a name beginning with angel? Jasper had music class with Angela, and coincidentally, Ben was also in that class, so Jasper couldn't help overhearing a lot of their conversations. They were not the shallow, drab murmurings of classmates, nor even the not-so-subtle courtship of teenage crushers towards their crushees, but in-depth conversations from subjects ranging from literature, to home life, to life goals.

Jasper watched as Alice pulled herself out of a vision. She smiled to herself, before looking up at Jasper.

"How long have you been there?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Long enough," replied Jasper softly, smiling. "Your eyes are dark."

"Hunt?" asked Alice, holding out her hand.

Jasper took it, his almost-onyx eyes softening.

"Jasper?" broached Alice, looking over at her husband with thoughtful eyes.

"Yes, baby doll?" Jasper reached down to brush a lock of ebony hair from Alice's forehead and she leaned into his palm.

"Remind me in ten years to find them. Angela and Ben, I mean."

Jasper cocked his head infinitesimally to the side as Alice's eyes took on a faraway look and then refocused a minute later.

"I can't wait. Their children are beautiful."

Jasper smiled. "I don't need to remind you, doll. You won't forget."

Alice laughed quietly. "No, I suppose not. I don't think I could. There's something about them, something special."

"There is, isn't there?" Jasper replied rhetorically. Alice looked up at him, clearly amazed that he too had been contemplating the teenage couple.

"I can't quite name it though," Alice mused.

"I can," Jasper said, looking down at Alice, before leaning down to place a tender kiss to her lips.

Alice looked at him, puzzled.

"True love."

* * *

_A/N: Well, now. I hope you guys like this. I didn't want it to be too involved, because if you think about it, Angela and Ben are only humans, so the Cullens aren't going to give them too much thought, but just enough to remember them before all the other humans they've seen over the years. And I think that's acceptable, given Bella's connection to Angela as well. So, yeah. Let me know what you thought. Feedback is adored. :)_

_Harry Potter 6 in... ooh, 9 hours! I'm so excited it's unreal._

_Ciao, darlings!  
Raven. x_


	52. Chapter 52: The Future Is Bright

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Chapter Fifty-Two: The Future Is Bright_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **darkroselight**, who is my one thousandth reviewer! Woohoo. :) She wanted the continuation of the last chapter, and so... we've fast forwarded ten years. ;)_

_I concede, the chapter title is a little cheesy, but hey! I don't care. :) We all need a little cheese in our lives. Plus, my original title didn't find into the box thing. So... yeah. Also, I believe it's one half of Orange (the phone company)'s catchphrase. Hm. _

_... 1000 reviews. Wow. Did I mention I love you guys? :) Seriously, I had a mini thousand review party. With DVD marathons and cake. Lol. Any excuse. :)_

* * *

Angela Cheney stepped out onto her front porch, her pale, pastel green shoes making a soft, creaking sound against the wooden platform beneath her feet. The simple, understated yet beautiful ring that adorned her left hand glinted softly in the rays of golden sun that touched it. Angela lifted her face to the rare warmth, and closed her eyes, a smile touching her lips.

The air was humid, a thing that was scarce in the small town of Forks. Angela liked the feeling, of the heat enveloping her skin, clinging to her. She looked out over the green landscape, marvelling at how little things had changed in ten years. The house was the same, too. Her parents had moved down to Florida, wanting to spend their retirement in warmer climes, leaving the family house in Forks to their only daughter.

She hadn't changed it. The childhood pictures of her still adorned the hallway, and more had been added to them. They read like a timeline; Angela's graduation photo, Angela and Ben messing around with the camera - the candid shot of Angela hugging Ben from behind was the chosen wall-candidate, Angela and Bella embracing at her wedding, Angela catching Bella's bouquet... continuing on from then; Ben and Angela's engagement party, a few photos of their wedding - Angela looked stunning, fully grown-up with a more mature countenance. She had grown her hair out a little longer, and she had become a little more slender and willowy as she grew into her adult form. A few years later, the photos started to show a bump. There was a shot of Ben surprising his wife on one of her midnight ice-cream raids, tub of Ben and Jerry's rested on her pronounced stomach. Then the baby shower; Jessica (who had by then married Mike) looked far kinder than her teenage self had been. Her eyes were kinder, and her blonde locks had grown darker with age. Mike was clasping her hand as Angela opened her gifts, a broad smile on her face. Lauren, too, had matured. No longer was she the spiteful and insipid girl from school; marrying Tyler had given her peace and happiness. Ironically enough, the last Angela had heard, Lauren was working as a yoga instructor down in Seattle.

The photographs then began to show the children more; starting with Angela looked weary and worn but glowing with beauty, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Her baby girl; Liliana Rose Cheney. The years went on, and Liliana grew, until the most recent picture of a tiny, two-year-old girl with dark brown curls shooting a gap-toothed grin at the camera over the cradle of her one-year-old brother; Nathaniel Benjamin Cheney.

Angela sat on the wooden chair on the porch, smiling as she remembered. She looked towards the forest, gazing at the beautiful landscape. She double-took on one section of the forest. She could have sworn she had seen something twinkling, like a yellow star, next to the trees. She frowned, but dismissed it. Probably just the reflection from the sun.

"Ange?" Ben called from inside.

"What is it, hon?"

"We've got an email from Bella."

Angela rose from the chair and darted inside. Correspondence from Edward and Bella was a rare occurrence, but Angela liked to know they were alright. Something inside her told her that they were the happiest a couple could be, but the rational part of her liked to have some proof.

She sat in front of the computer and began to read.

_Dear Angela and Ben,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to write as often as I would like. Life around here's been a little hectic, what with the baby and everything. I'm sure I wrote to tell you we decided to call her Renesmee, though some have been known to call her Nessie (they have been swiftly reprimanded). _Angela paused to give a little laugh, and continued; _I hear you've settled down and had some children of your own! I know they must be beautiful, especially if their parents are anything to go by. Congratulations, by the way, on your anniversary. Has it been eight years now? Feels like eight minutes! The rest of the family are well, thanks for asking. Edward's being his wonderfully overprotective self, as usual, especially when it comes to Renesmee. I'm glad of it though, he loves her so much. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are all still the same. Alice and Jasper have been travelling for a while, mostly up around the States. Charlie's the same as he's always been, still loves his football games, though he's a little more fragile than he used to be. We've tried to explain to him that he needs to slow down, but he's still full of vitality, or so he insists!_

_I know I haven't spoken to you in over ten years, Angela, but to me it feels like it's been a day since graduation day at Forks High. I wish I could tell you all about my life since then, and write you a detailed account— I'm sure you'd laugh at the absurdity of it all — but I can't. And I can't tell you why either. Just know that I'm safe, and happy, and content. And from your emails, it seems that you are too._

_You don't know how glad that makes me. _

_Love you,  
Bella (and the rest of the family.) xxx_

It wasn't for another few seconds that Angela realised she had a little tear in her eye. Ben looked at her, smiling softly, and kissed her cheek, just below her eye. Angela smiled in response, before dragging the message to a little folder with an inbox of three, labelled 'Mail — Bella & Edward'.

"I'm glad she's doing well," Angela whispered. Ben nodded, stroking his wife's palm with his thumb.

From upstairs, there was a quiet, insistent sound of crying. "Nat," Angela said, getting up, but Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'll get him."

Angela nodded, and made her way back towards the porch, thinking about Bella's letter. She kept feeling like Bella was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what. _Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are all still the same. _Maybe there was a hidden message. Angela smiled at the absurdity. Now she was just being ridiculous, reading into things that weren't there.

_Alice and Jasper have been travelling for a while, mostly up around the States. _Angela briefly wondered where they were now. She had always liked Alice and Jasper, even when the other kids had branded them 'weird' and left it at that. Maybe it was an overly romantic idea, but Angela had always thought they were adorable. They seemed to live in their own little world, their private bubble. They had never seemed to care what anyone else thought of them, they were so wrapped up in each other. Angela had always noticed Alice's comforting little gestures, every so often she would place a hand on his arm, or his hip, as though trying to protect him from something.

They had always been a kind of unit in her mind. Never Jasper without Alice, never Alice without Jasper. Always 'Jasper-and-Alice'. Angela had been in a class with just Jasper, and he always had a slightly sorrowful expression on his face; as though he was wishing he was somewhere else. In Angela's idyllic mind, he wasn't just finding the class boring like all the other students who wore a similar expression. He was pining after Alice. Maybe it wasn't the case at all, but Angela liked to think it was. And the evidence seemed to support her view. She had never seen a couple so clearly in love that it almost hurt to look at them.

Edward and Bella were in love as well, yes, but their relationship had been a lot more complicated, and Angela had to admit there had been a time when she had hated Edward. He had left, and Bella had been a shell of herself for almost a year. But Bella had forgiven him, and Angela trusted her friend's judgement. So her dislike of Edward had faded, and had completely disappeared once and for all at Bella and Edward's wedding. It was impossible to overlook the total adoration on Edward's face when he saw his bride walking down the aisle towards him, and Bella's expression mirrored his absolutely. There was no doubting their connection.

When she was younger, before Ben had asked her to prom and her fairytale began, she had envied them all, just a little bit. She envied how they could be so in love; how they _knew_ that they were in love and were confident enough to go ahead and act on it.

Angela envied their passionate kisses, their soft caresses, their intimate whispers. But only for a little while. Because it was soon after that she realised.

That wasn't what love was. Not at _first_, anyway.

At first love is all nervous smiles, palm sweating and avoiding eye contact. Avoiding speech of any kind for fear that you will say something so completely stupid the other person will cease to want to converse with you at all. Angela knew that, and became reconciled with the fact that was the way it was supposed to be.

As Angela thought about the Cullens, her eye was once again drawn to the forest, the edge of jade that ran along the landscape.

Some would say it was coincidence, others, fate. Alice would say it was inevitable.

At the precise second Angela's gaze flitted across the trees, Alice stopped running. She stood in the distance, a glimmering angel to Angela's sight. Angela wasn't quite sure what she was seeing; the sparkling effect seemed to blur Alice's outline, but that cropped, ebony black hair was unmistakeable, and Angela could faintly make out the bright topaz of her kindly eyes.

The same eyes.

It wasn't just the eyes, either. Angela could have sworn she was looking at a memory. And the memory was smiling sheepishly at her.

_She's just as beautiful as she ever was. _Perhaps even more so; her skin seemed to be glowing, casting crystals onto the ground around her.

But her face was still glowing with the vitality of youth, her skin flawless and fleshy, as thought she had been caught in time, a frozen picture from a decade ago.

"Alice," whispered Angela.

It seemed impossible, but Alice seemed to hear her, and nodded, a nervous smile tilting her full, cherry-coloured lips upwards.

_How can this be real? _

Alice tilted her head to the side in a comforting glance, and Angela realised she had spoken her thoughts aloud. Suddenly, Bella's words seemed to echo in her head.

_Still the same._

They're all still the same. This thought hit Angela with the force of a ten-tonne truck, but she found that she was not horrified by the idea, mostly just shocked. But as the shock passed, she felt something like… contentment. She finally knew what Bella had been trying to tell her all those years. She had been trying to tell her that she was happy, and content… and perfect.

And she always would be.

_Nothing_ had changed. Nothing _would_ change.

Out of the foliage, Angela spotted another sparkling figure, much taller than Alice. She saw the honey-blond hair, and whispered, "Jasper."

Alice laughed, and the sound, like a million wind-chimes in perfect harmony, reached Angela's ears and warmed her heart. Jasper smiled at Alice, before his slightly darker golden eyes turned towards her. Angela shivered a little. She felt like he could see through her, right into her soul.

Maybe he could.

He too, looked exactly how Angela remembered him from French.

Angela was startled out of these revelations by a tugging at her skirt. She looked down and saw the mop of brown curls first.

"Lily-bean," Angela said, using her nickname for her daughter, "What's the matter?"

"Nuhfin', Mommy," Liliana said, the words blending together in her daughter's two-year-old vocabulary.

Angela leant down, scooping Liliana up in her arms. She kissed her on the forehead, and Liliana giggled, clasping her tiny hands around her mother's hair, and leaning into her.

Angela once again looked out, half-expecting them to be gone, a mirage from her mind. Yet they were still there, and Angela could see a crystal below Alice's eye. The way it was set on her skin made it look like a tear. Alice was smiling widely now, leaning into Jasper.

Angela spied their hands entwined in each other's.

_Nothing really changes._

Angela felt a small drop on her cheek, and saw it drop onto her daughter's head. It took a second before she realised it was a tear. She saw Alice raise her hand, a gesture of farewell. Her arm was cascading diamonds, even as she lowered it. Still clasping Jasper's hand, they seemed to meld back into the forest, until not even the faintest glimmer remained.

Angela's eyes softened, as Ben emerged from the house and slipped his hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"You all right, honey?" he asked, stroking his daughter's hair with his free hand.

Angela smiled as she looked towards her husband, and then back out to the forest.

The sun was setting, casting a faint orange glow across the sky.

_No, nothing really changes. Time may march onwards, but we're all still the same. Still madly in love. _

Angela placed a slow, soft kiss on Ben's cheek, and looked down at her baby girl, her Lily-bean, now sleeping soundly in her arms.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's what I think happened to the Twilight humans, anyway. ;)_

_By the way, Angela's childrens' names are some of the names I was considering for my future children, you know, when I was randomly thinking about it. Except the middle name of 'Benjamin'. That was just because of Ben. :D_

_Peace and love, chickadees.  
Raven. xxx_


	53. Chapter 53: She, Who Walks In Beauty

_Everyday Moments Of Perfection_

_Chapter Fifty-Three: She, Who Walks In Beauty_

_A/N: Yes, the chapter title is shamelessly paraphrased from Lord Byron. :)_

_Either way, this is Jasper, musing over the fact that even though Alice is incredibly ostentatious, and dare I say, a little bit of a party/shopping animal... they only ever had one wedding. This is set just before New Moon, when preparations are being made for Bella's fateful birthday party._

* * *

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent;  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"

-- Extract from _She Walks In Beauty_, by Lord Byron.

~oOo~

Jasper watched the hustle and bustle of the house as it passed by. The house was full of excitement from floor to ceiling, encasing Jasper in a comfortable aura of warmth, with just a tinge of the adrenaline that comes with anticipation sparking in his veins. Esme and — with much reluctance on her part — Rosalie, were buzzing past like little worker bees, parcels and decorations in their hands. Alice was the queen bee, overseeing her subjects, darting around making little touches, like flowers around the cake and sprinkling dust-mote-sized glitter powder over the top of the glossy, black grand piano. Jasper doubted that Bella's human eyes would even notice, but he said nothing. It made Alice happy to do this.

Jasper observed as, with a pleasant smile, Alice approached the tower of colourful birthday presents that were carefully arranged on the table. She shifted one of the presents the tiniest fraction sideways. Her slender fingers seemed to be dancing over the paper to Jasper's eyes.

Jasper arched his fingers, his form perfectly still as he mused. Alice liked everything to be perfect, to the 't'. She liked order, knowing exactly what was supposed to happen, planning every tiny aspect and fixing it all exactly to her liking. Jasper knew this about her. Just like _everyone_ knew that about her.

But Jasper knew something they didn't.

Secretly, Alice loved it a little more when things _didn't_ go quite to plan. She loved to be surprised. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Jasper felt that little spark in her emotions, a crescendo of happiness rising within her, like a mockingbird about to burst into song.

For example; at their reception, after the wedding. Alice had foreseen that Esme would be the one to catch her bouquet. Imagine her surprise when Edward made a split-second decision and gently shoved Emmett into the flying flowers' path. Once caught, Emmett rose an eyebrow at the delicate bunch of lilies and roses resting in his large, pale hands. Rosalie nudged him, and winked.

They were married — yet again — the very next week. No surprises when Alice was asked to be the wedding planner, but rather surprise that a wedding was to take place at all, and all because of a snap decision.

Jasper had looked over at his bride's face and seen the grin of genuine delight on her face at the unforeseen events.

Thinking of weddings, Jasper's mind wandered to his own. His own, _singular_ wedding. While Emmett and Rosalie had been married far more times than he could count, even if he had twelve hands, he and Alice had been married only once. Even Esme and Carlisle had renewed their vows quite a few times since their original wedding.

Jasper had never vocally broached the subject with Alice. They had reached a silent understanding. Because Jasper knew that no matter how much Alice loved celebrations, and ostentatious parties... they were common occurrences, especially in the Cullen household. Alice did not want her wedding to be common. Not that she wanted to diminish the love that Emmett and Rosalie's numerous marriages held, she just felt that, for _her_, one wedding was enough.

And Jasper felt the same.

During his human life, his mother had taught him that marriage was sacred, to be shared with the one person you were absolutely certain you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, no matter how long or short. It was not a frivolous party to be repeated whenever the fancy struck. When he placed a ring on his wife's finger, it would be both the first and last time he would ever do so.

But he would remember it, with crystal clarity, for the rest of his life. He would remember the singularly beautiful smile adorning Alice's lips as Carlisle — for he acted as their minister — declared that they were bound as husband and wife for the rest of eternity. There was to be no other smile like it. Never to be recreated, that smile belonged to that moment, and that moment alone. Anything else would be a pallid imitation, because no matter how much pleasure the words 'husband and wife' would give him, they could never hope to compare to _that_ second, _that_ declaration, that _smile._

That feeling of perfect unity and total peace.

The feeling that would live within Jasper's heart forever.

And also in hers.

He could feel it whenever she glanced at him. Whenever she took his hands in hers, whenever she kissed him. When they made love. That unity was reaffirmed. There was no _cause_ for another wedding, because every time he even thought her name that feeling arose in him once more. Every glance reminded him, every touch, every smile.

Their love was perfect. Their wedding had been perfect.

One cut of perfection was more than enough for them.

Alice looked over at Jasper as she affixed a streamer to the staircase banister.

She smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, this one's a little shorter, but I like it. It's a little cutesy. :)_

_Review? _

_Much love, Raven. xxx_


	54. Chapter 54:Destiny & Dastardly Nicknames

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection.**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Of Destiny, Dates and Dastardly Nicknames.  
**

_A/N: Sorry this one's taken so long, everyone. Stuff gets in the way of writing sometimes, and Christmas is no exception. ;)  
_

_Another 'missing moment' from Twilight, this one is before the prom._

* * *

Alice ran her hands down the sleek material, her touch soft as a dove's caress. A smile graced her face as she unhooked the dress from its hanger, twirled it expertly in her hands and pressed it to her form, covering her current outfit. She turned, and the dress rippled against her as she did so. Alice glanced into the mirror, double-checking how the material fell across her figure. She couldn't help the quiet, girlish giggle that escaped her at this incredibly human feeling of excitement.

The Forks High School prom was only two days away.

Alice had been to proms before, of course — hundreds of them — but this one was going to be the best, and it was the one that filled her with anticipation from head to toe.

The reason being that it would be the first of many more for Edward and Bella, together.

Not that they _knew _that, of course. Or, to put it another way, Edward refused to let himself think that. Because if ever he and Bella were to attend another prom, it would mean that Bella had become a vampire, like them. That was a thought Edward did not want to contemplate. But even the mere fact that Edward appeared to have decided upon a course of action that would leave Bella human, and Alice _still _saw her becoming one of them meant that her vision was not just purely decision-based.

It was destiny.

And being a seer, destiny was something that greatly excited Alice. She could feel little electric tingles over her skin as her power connected her to the future and once again she drank in the sight of Edward and Bella embracing one another, each partner fully equal in strength and longing. Bella's doe-shaped, golden eyes flickered open and she giggled, her ruby-red lips parting as she did so, and shimmering chocolate curls bounced around her head.

Edward looked lovingly at his wife — for she had become his wife in the future — and smiled.

Alice let out a giggle as she slipped out of her clothes and pulled the prom dress delicately over her head. The coal-black satin was smooth against her skin. She turned around and look back at herself in the mirror, checking the dress from all angles. Finally, she smiled with approval.

Alice glanced at the clock on the dresser. There was half an hour until the prom started. Alice had sent Bella home with Edward in one of the many Cullen cars after her whole day of being made over — Alice really didn't know how she had managed to suppress the brunt of her excitement, though she knew she had to, or else she was in danger of accidentally hurting Bella with her uncontainable rambunctiousness — and Edward was about to break it to Bella that he was taking her to prom. Good thing Alice had known to use waterproof make-up, Bella was liable to cry when frustrated.

Quickly, Alice applied a thin sheen of killer red lipstick that contrasted nicely with her snow-white skin tone, and picked up a heavy, butterfly-shaped hair clip. The weight and look of it made it clear that it was antique; it was in fact a Christmas present from Jasper, over fifty years ago. Alice lifted it to her hair, about to clip it into the short curls she had created from her cropped locks, when a strong, pale hand took it lightly from her grasp.

Alice turned her head, and Jasper planted a soft kiss on the corner of her lips — after being Alice's mate for so long, he knew to avoid the lipstick, that was, if he also wanted to avoid a long, painful death — and, with a dimpled smile adorning his chiselled features, clipped the ornament into place.

"Thanks, Jazz," Alice whispered, as Jasper placed a hand on the side of her hip where a triangle of skin was revealed by a cut in the dress. He ran the hand up to her waist and around to her stomach, until she was caught in a one-armed embrace. With the other hand, he brushed aside a lock of hair and placed a kiss on her neck.

Alice lifted her arm to curl it around his neck and glanced at them both in the mirror. Jasper was wearing a classic-cut tuxedo, simple but elegant.

"You look beautiful, Alice," Jasper murmured into her ear.

"And you look like a prince," Alice smiled, turning to face him. "My Prince Charming, you are."

Jasper gave an abashed smile.

"In that case, would you like to accompany me in my carriage, Cinderella?"

Alice chuckled and rose an eyebrow. "Got a pumpkin handy?"

"Hmm," Jasper affected a disappointed face. "I'm afraid we seem to be all out at the moment." He pretended to look around the room, as Alice looked playfully confused.

Jasper sighed dramatically. "No carriage. Well then, I guess..." He smirked mischievously, "I'll just have to carry you to the ball!"

With that, Jasper lifted Alice into his arms as she squealed and tightened her hold around his neck as he carried her out of the room, onto the landing. Inbetween laughs, Alice pointed out, "Wouldn't that make you my fairy godmother, Jazz?"

Jasper stopped abruptly, and rose an eyebrow. "Good point."

"Well," Alice placed her hand on the side of Jasper's face, "I have to say that my fairy godmother's never looked so handsome."

They shared a secret smile, before they both heard the clearing of a vampire's throat. Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the base of the stairs, looking wryly amused. Jasper placed Alice gently on the ground and together they walked down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie had already exchanged corsages, and Jasper placed his white lily bracelet around Alice's wrist as Emmett asked, "Are we good to go?"

Alice closed her eyes briefly, looking into the future. She saw Bella being put into the car by Edward, in five minutes and forty-two seconds.

"Yeah, we're good," Alice smiled as Jasper held out the crook of his arm for Alice to take. As she was about to take it, Rosalie pushed between them. "There'll be plenty of time for that later, Prince Charming." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alice, us girls are taking the car together."

Alice gave a weary smile, as Rosalie took her arm instead. "See you at the prom, Jazz."

Emmett and Jasper watched as Rosalie and Alice drove off in Rosalie's blood-red Porsche. A few moments had passed before they began to walk towards Emmett's Jeep.

"So... fairy godmother, eh?" Emmett chuckled.

Jasper glared so fiercely as to put a hole through Emmett's corsage.

"Shut up and drive, _monkey-man._"

Emmett was instantly silenced.

* * *

**A/N: **_I've missed writing these! Anyway, I hope no-one's too upset at me for not updating in a while and that you all still review! :) Extra-large Jasper-and-Alice-dancing-at-prom cookie if you do! :D_

_Love, peace, and happy holidays, Raven. xxx  
_


	55. Chapter 55: Morning Light

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection****  
**

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in pretty much forever, or really any of my other stories, but unfortunately, I am in the middle of the biggest and most important exams of my life so far, and I just haven't had as much time for fanfiction as I would have liked. That, and I confess, I also took up making videos on YouTube, so I was mostly learning how to use Sony Vegas when I was on the computer. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning my stories. :) Fanfiction was, and always shall be, my first love. ;)

* * *

The curve of her neck was the first thing that caught his eye that particular morning.

The French windows were thrown open at an angle; the silky, white curtains waltzing with the early breeze, and their colour melted into the young light of the sun. Their white seemed off, however, as a much stronger, paler and infinitely more beautiful white caught his attention. The spun gold sunlight bounced from one of the glass panes to illuminate the bare alabaster of the back of Alice's angular neck. He caressed the soft curve his eyes found there with his thoughts, but otherwise held perfectly still in the doorway to their bedroom. His eyes drifted from her neck to her slightly protruded collarbone, and his fingers twitched by his side as he thought to drag them gently across it.

Alice's head tilted almost imperceptibly to the side, as if reacting to a light tickle somewhere below her chin. Jasper's eyebrows creased a little as he saw this, and he could make out the high bone in Alice's left cheek rise, as though she were smiling with only one side of her mouth. He focused in on the half dimple that appeared there as she did so, and his head cocked to the right ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the breeze outside heightened, and the silken curtains were whipped back inside the house, eventually settling on Alice's hair. Ever so slowly, she lifted her bare arms to reach upwards, and Jasper admired the dips either side of her elbow bones as they flexed with the movement. Her slender, manicured fingers intertwined with the material, and Jasper felt a cool touch on his inner palm, like a finger ever so gently pressed against the skin. It was gone as soon as Alice's fingers relinquished the silk, letting it fly back out of the door with the newly settling wind.

Jasper noticed the tiny exertion as Alice's shoulders ebbed and flowed, as fluid as the sea, as she drew in a breath and slowly let it back out. He heard the air whistle out between her lips, creating in his mind their image, and recreating their exact form, like a mould, in the sound of the breath leaving her. Jasper remembered their shape and colour exactly; a perfect Cupid's bow and cherry blossoms ripening in the springtime. He remembered those lips pressed against his flesh and closed his eyes with the heady memory overwhelming him.

By the window, Alice felt desire tingling at the bottom of her spine like fairies dancing a jig on her skin, and she shivered. Slowly, she raised her left hand to her lips, and lightly pressed the rosy flesh - she knew she had felt something there only a moment ago.

Jasper opened his eyes in time to see Alice lithely move a leg out from under the chair she sat on, and crossed it over the other, and Jasper was left with a perfect view of one, marbled ankle. He wanted to touch the skin in the hollow under the ankle bone, and drag his lips across it, such was its morning beauty.

Outside, a sparrow sang quietly, but the noise rang discord in Jasper's ears. The croaking noise was distracting him from Alice's song. The one she was singing with her silence. And so using his powers, he impressed upon the sparrow the greatest urgency to fly back to its nest. In less than a moment, the sparrow had flown, and Jasper's head was once again filled with Alice's sweet song of soulful silence.

His attention was soon drawn back to Alice's neck, as the skin stretched and contracted minutely with the slow tilt of Alice's head. The tip of her nose was just visible, and diamonds bounced from it as the light of the sun began to grow ever stronger. The flesh of her cheeks created a concave shadow against her hand as she lifted it to brush away a wayward strand of hair, only to realise there was no strand of hair to brush away, and that the tingling feeling on her face remained. She looked pensive, and Jasper found it beautiful.

She seemed to come to some sort of decision, and the sun had finished its morning ritual of rising. Alice stood up and closed the window, before turning to Jasper, and lightly pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning, Jazz," she chirped lightly, as she gracefully exited the bedroom to greet the rest of her siblings.

"Good morning, Alice," replied Jasper, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **So basically, this was supposed to be a kind of morning ritual type thing for Alice and Jasper, like its a normal occurrence, because I thought that being a vampire must have some perks when it comes to noticing and feeling things about your mate. :) And it was purdy and fluffy. That too. ;)

Hope you guys liked it, and please let me know what you thought! Feedback is, as always, adored and appreciated. :)

Raven. xxx


	56. Chapter 56: Belonging

**Everyday Moments Of Perfection**

**~ Belonging.  
**

**A/N: **Oh, gawd, I know, I've not updated for ages. Bloody exams and bloodier writer's block. But I'm here now! :) Also, I wanted to have a halfway decent idea for a drabble rather than writing something for the sake of it, so I hope it worked. ;) After the Eclipse movie I felt like writing the diner scene thing, but of course this just evolved on its own and became a sort of Jasper-centric story of how he ran away and met Alice.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

He kept running. Diamond feet beating down the earth beneath, punishing it with severe force.

He thought that maybe, just _maybe, _if he kept running, he could run so far that he could fall off the edge of the world. (_The abyss would keep him when the earth had forsaken him._)

Because once he did that, Jasper knew everything would be so much simpler. There was no way _she _could find him there; no humans to torture his unabating thirst; and peace enough to soothe his aching conscience.

A conscience that threatened to overwhelm him. (_For he was no longer of the earth, no longer of bone and blood - he was of fire, of ice, of poison._)

Jasper could not contain himself around humans, that much was clear. The second his crimson eyes flitted over them and their heady scents filled his lungs - that was it. Their lives were as good as over. Before Jasper could even stop to think what he was doing; his stony arms were locked around them, and his mouth was pressed against their throats, his teeth embedded deeply into the addictive, hot flow of their bloodstreams, drawing it in.

(Trying to regain that which was unwillingly forfeited - that which was gone from him _forever_. For Jasper knew his humanity was lost, like a child in a never-ending forest.)

It was only after the deed was done that guilt and penance and sorrow overwhelmed him. Every second of pain and fear was his alone to recall; the last imprint of their lives existing only within his mind. So he could not forget. It was his duty to remember them; and as a soldier, duty was something Jasper clung to desperately. Forsaking all other humanity, Jasper found his sense of duty to be his lifeboat.

Perhaps that was why he had stayed with Maria for so long.

But he had been wrong; Maria was not his duty, she was not honourable, nor did she deserve protection. She was naught but a snake, a venomous slithering serpant put on the Earth for cruelty and deceitfulness. She had whispered her pretty lies in Jasper's ear, and he had believed her, without proof or question. Maria had twisted him. She made him believe she loved him, that she cared only for him... but her sweet nothings and rough caresses were not love. _Her silver tongue was just more poison._

Jasper had not learned that until he met Peter._ His words were rough because he did not want to hear them. _

Love was not something Jasper wanted to know; he did not _want _to feel, because it was painful. (And he was selfish.)

He knew what it was, he knew the concept surely enough. But vampires did not love. The vampires he had known, that he had killed, that he had served... they did not love. They lusted, they envied, they hated, they knew glee and wickedness and power. But they never _loved_.

Jasper had forgotten love after a while. _After decades. _He forgot his father first, and his mother last. Countless friends and cousins and aunts and uncles were lost inbetween, chipped away by the crashing wave of servitude. His sister left just before his mother, her face slipping away while Mrs. Whitlock stubbornly clung on.

But soon even she could no longer withstand the hatred that had stolen her son's heart, and she too faded away.

Jasper wished the _dark _would take him as well, sometimes.

Until Peter re-taught him about the _light_.

He and Charlotte were nothing like the pallid concept of love that Jasper remembered. The purity of it shone like clean snow and bright sun, and for a while it burned him. The feeling was foreign, and unwelcome in Jasper's carefully-constructed world of apathetic compartmentalism. He'd locked his empathy in a box - it had been hard, so hard he thought it would kill him... but it had worked.

Or maybe it had never actually worked. Jasper had just fooled himself into thinking it did.

That must have been the case, because it had seemed just _too damn easy _for Peter and Charlotte to smash the box into little heart-shaped pieces.

(_And Jasper screamed. He screamed for his mother and his father and his little baby sister. He screamed without words because he could not remember their names._)

They comforted him as he remembered that which he had forgotten. Comfort scared Jasper for a while; it was too soft, too gentle, too caring. Frankly, it was suspicious. He'd thought about killing them a few times. Quickly, quietly and then it could be over. The alien feelings could dissipate. (He always dreamed about it in the dead of night, where Maria still had hold.)

But he didn't do it.

Because somewhere along the way, Jasper discovered that what kept him from ripping their heads clean off their bodies was _also _the very reason he wanted to.

Jasper loved them. (It was a sense of protecting, of fluttering, of soaring, of drowning, of smiling, of embracing, of caring, of completeness.)

And it was then Jasper knew he had to leave. That he _could _leave.

...

Now he was running away again.

Once they were out of Maria's thrall, Peter and Charlotte no longer had to restrain themselves, or the power of their love, and it sank into Jasper's bones. It shook him down to his core, and it warmed him, but it also made him feel empty inside.

He was nothing more than a voyeur, a witness to this brilliance. It was not _his. _

_He was alone. Empty, and alone. And he deserved to be._

For all the sins he had committed, he deserved to be.

...

Jasper traipsed from place to place, a ghost upon the world. He would term himself a nomad, but even that word suggested a sense of belonging, even if it was simply to the earth. And currently, Jasper belonged _nowhere. _He had never _not belonged. _It was an odd feeling, and Jasper didn't like it much.

He had belonged to his mother and father when he was born. Then when war came, he belonged to the army. For a short while (too short, in his opinion) he had belonged to Death. And then he had been Maria's. (And even though they had never claimed him - Jasper always thought even when free that he had belonged to Peter and Charlotte.)

It was probably unhealthy to have such an innate sense of transference, to think of oneself as a possession.

(Only with Alice had he begun to learn that he could belong to himself, whilst giving of one's heart to another. Jasper had pretended this was what he did, though in truth, if someone ever asked him to whom he belonged, it would be her. It would always be her. She had given him confidence, self-worth, she had made him whole - but he was still _hers_.)

...

_Alice thought she was his, too. (What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine...)  
_

...

After drifting listlessly, Jasper found himself in the one place that would shape the rest of his life. He wondered later how he could have not instantly noticed her the second he walked through the doors. As always it was the blood he felt first. Then the crawling dirt of emotion, slithering up his spine. (Envy, disgust, sorrow, pettiness.) Then the lighter stuff. (Calm, easiness, light laughter.)

He took his seat, and tried to focus on the tacky wood in front of him, barely restraining himself from digging his fingers into his as he fought not to kill everyone. If he took one, he would need to take them all, and he didn't _want _to. He didn't want to feel them die.

_He didn't want it to be his fault._

Jasper felt her before he saw her.

The steady ebb and flow of flat emotion was suddenly upheaved. _A tidal wave upon calm shores._

(Excitement, joy, pleasure, hesitance.)

(Hope.)

(_Love_.)

Jasper looked up into butterscotch eyes, and was overwhelmed. _Inexplicably, he felt like crying. Falling to his feet like the sinner he was... and weeping._

She looked nervous, but her emotions contradicted her. It was as if she could not control them, they spilled over and flowed into him.

(Destiny.) And he just _knew _this was how it was meant to be.

For the first time in over a century, Jasper felt hope.

"You've kept me waiting," she said. Her voice hummed through his very soul.

He almost couldn't answer, but for some reason, her presence had coaxed out of him something he thought he had been denied forevermore. A remnant of humanity, and the Southern gentleman he had once been emerged to address this strange, beautiful creature. (Because she did not deserve to be addressed by a demon.)

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smiled.

(And the sun came out.)

Jasper smiled, bemused.

(And he belonged.)

She took his hand.

(And there was hope.)

He let her lead him away from the blood.

(And he was of the earth again.)

* * *

**A/N: **I know you probably hate me for not updating, but OMJ I would love you so much if you still reviewed :) Jasper-and-Alice-taking-hands-and-smiling-in-the-diner cookies for you sweet people who are lovely enough to review. :)

On a little side note, as more penance for not updating this in ages, I have started a Buffy/Twilight crossover, if any of you guys are Buffy AND Twilight fans. (And if you are, you're awesome.) ;)

Love and peace,  
Raven. x


	57. AU Special: Unpolished

**Everyday Moments of Perfection**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: **_AU: Unpolished_**  
**

**A/N:** Just realised, I haven't actually written from Alice's point of view (well, all these drabbles are third person privileged, 'cause I hate writing in first person - don't know why - but I like to keep the feeling of personal musings, so third person privileged it is) in ages, and therefore there hasn't really been much Jasper fanservice. And since this is fanfiction, I do believe I shall deliver some now.

In the form of an AU special. Wherein Jasper is the aloof kind of hot. Because that's the best kind, really.

So this is pretty much an alternate version of Jasper and Alice meeting, where Alice was captured by Maria for her power and _that's _how she finds Jasper. Also, I've made it so that Alice doesn't really have much control over her powers - I like to think that part could be canon though, since I like to think vampires have to work to train up their powers_. _Also, that thought of mine is sort of backed up in BD when Bella had to practise in order to get her shield to be of any actual use.

Warning: Much inspiration from characters such as Draco Malfoy, Itachi Uchiha, Seto Kaiba, Wolverine and other dark, elusive yet ultimately incredibly sexy and redeemable anti-heroes. But this is aaaaaall Jasper, chicas. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Captured.

She'd been _captured_.

Well, that was just _great_.

As if wandering the world aimlessly, searching for a man she'd never met whilst trying to find out who _she _was, where she came from and what she had been turned into whilst simultaneously attempting to fight off the urge to kill every living thing she came in contact with wasn't _enough _already.

Oh, and add to that the increasing pressure of bits and pieces of the future forcing their way into her mind unwarranted every two minutes.

_Thanks for that, _Alice thought sarcastically. _Thanks a whole lot._

She sighed, the sound tearing from her throat like rusty sandpaper. She felt like crying, but as always, no tears would ever fall.

What use were those damn visions anyway? Not like they were much help - where had they been to warn her about this? Scuttled off into a dusty corner of her brain, that's where they'd gone. Fickle as the wind. The only useful thing they'd ever done was show her _him_.

But even that had been useless in the end. She couldn't find him - she couldn't even find a _trace _of the fair-haired man. If he was a man at all - she wasn't sure anymore. Some days he appeared in a warm, soft glow, all honey and velvet, and in others a sharpened, tortured etching of shadows and harsh lines. But always beautiful.

God, she was searching the world for someone whose name she didn't even know.

"How pathetic can I _get_?" Alice spat into the darkened, empty room. Her voice reverberated back to her, and she grimaced. She knew what it would look like to anyone else. She'd seem... crazy.

Alice flinched. Her mind hesitated over the word, for some reason she seemed to feel an immense sense of sorrow that she could never place whenever she used it - another mystery she'd probably never unravel.

Blank, featureless faces flashed across her mind briefly before fading back into darkness. A man, a woman, a girl. Like always. A girl with bouncy blonde curls. Curls like she'd never have. Alice reached up absently to finger the ragged flash of matted black hair she possessed, scowling darkly.

Her unfortunate hairstyle was the last thing she should be thinking of in her current predicament.

Alice sat back against the cold, damp wall and thought back, piecing together her strangled memories, trying to assemble the story of her capture. She had no idea where she'd been taken, a blindfold had seen to that well enough. Alice cursed softly. She hated it when dumb vampires got clever. And big, dumb brutes they had been too. Alice was almost ashamed. She'd spent most of her vampiric life evading idiots like those. Idiots who were stupid enough to underestimate her - Alice had never realised before just _how _much that worked in her favour. These vampires had not done so, and look what had happened.

_They knew about her power._

That was the one thing Alice just couldn't get her head around. How could they know? Not that it had made much of a difference to be honest, her 'power' had been pretty useless anyway - what with it disappearing on her and all. But just the fact that they knew anyway grated on her.

Not to mention it made her incredibly nervous. If they knew about _this _- what else did they know? And what did they want from her? Or rather, expect of her?

She didn't think her captors would be particularly ecstatic upon being informed that her visions weren't exactly at her beck and call. Or that they were incredibly liable to change at a second's notice.

Either way, she was probably screwed. They'd kill her if she didn't prove useful, she could feel it in her gut, and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

_Come on, powers... don't fail me now._

Alice screwed up her eyes in an attempt to focus on the not so distant future - she tried to envision it, a small pinprick of light in the distance, and then blow it up slowly, piece by piece. Sort of what she felt when a vision was thrust upon her unsuspecting mind - only that was more of a tearing feeling rather than the soothing swelling she was attempting to produce.

_Just one little vision... please._

Even her thoughts sounded meek - the hope was that little.

But suddenly, like an oasis in the desert, she felt a tingling at the edge of her peripheral vision, and the darkness began to swirl with the meagre tendrils of light filtering in through the crack under her prison door.

A man - tall, lean, and swathed in shadows. He shifted within them with the gentle grace of a dancer, and yet Alice could feel an almost tangible wave of danger surrounded him. He was silent, and suddenly still. Crimson eyes turned to peruse her, the calculated indifference making her bones freeze. He shifted again... the moonlight cutting into shadow, and dark hair was suddenly fair... blond as spun gold.

Alice gasped as the vision ended sharply, pulling her back to the present with all the subtlety of a bucket of cold water to the face.

_

* * *

_

She'd discovered fairly soon that there was no way out. The door was reinforced with some kind of heavy-duty metal - she could taste the sour tang in the air. The small window through which starlight filtered in was too small for her to crawl out of, even if she could get past the bars that seemed to be made with the same kind of foreign material blocking the door. All in all, Alice wasn't hopeful.

So she waited.

Night turned to day.

She lifted her arm into the air, catching rainbows on it to pass the time. She studied their colours, her eyes lingering a little longer on the bold red.

Day sank back into night.

The cycle continued thusly, until Alice was sure sunlight and moonlight were conspiring to drive her to insanity. Another flinch.

* * *

"How long are you going to _keep me here_?" Alice sighed, not bothering to yell. She doubted it would do any good. Even if anyone could hear her, it wasn't likely to be anyone willing to help her get out of there. After all - she didn't know anyone who'd risk their life to save her. She didn't really know anyone.

Alice had given up trying to make a life for herself, in favour of trying to find a man who may or may not even exist.

* * *

The monotony was broken on the tenth day.

Heavy wood and steel creaked discordantly as the door slowly swung open, and a tall figure stepped inside. Alice could only just make out the outline, which she determined as male. Tall... and lean. Alice inhaled sharply. The beginnings of her vision, a vampire cloaked in shadow...

She waited.

Crimson eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

It _was _the faceless vampire from her vision, ten days prior. _Took him long enough to show up._

She made a show of boredom, clicking her tongue crisply against the roof of her mouth and tapping her fingers against the grimy stone floor in a repetitive four beat pattern.

The man appeared unmoved. The stillness prevailed for a minute, before Alice gave up.

"You've kept me waiting," she snapped irritably, because she needed to vent her frustration somehow, no matter how unwise it may be for a prisoner to antagonise their captors.

The man just eyed her with an expression that was unreadable, still standing in the shadow of the doorway. She thought briefly about making a break for it, but one look at the way this vampire held himself - his stance, his eyes, the sheer coldness that seemed to emanate from him - told her that would be even more unwise than throwing a few biting comments his way.

The silence stretched out for a few more minutes, before Alice spoke again, since it appeared this vampire wasn't going to.

"Man of few words, aren't you?" she said, hoping he could hear the venomous sarcasm she was attempting to convey. An eyebrow shifted in the darkness, she could _just _make it out. A reaction, finally.

"Ready your power," was all he said, before he turned, and the door locked shut behind him.

Alice glared after it, trying not to be shocked by the voice. She had expected an ugly voice to suit the fact that this bastard had captured her - but annoyingly, it was smooth, almost silky. A little rough around the edges, as if he hadn't much occasion to use it, but otherwise... pretty nice.

She didn't want him to have a nice voice. Nice voices wouldn't matter when he was killing her because she couldn't produce a vision on demand.

Alice ground her teeth together in frustration, and waited some more.

* * *

Alice soon decided waiting was the most tedious and cruellest form of torture.

The mysterious vampire had not returned, and day was just about to break, fresh orange light spilling over into her cell and illuminating her in a dusky auburn.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. A pair of them. One was soft, light. Female, she guessed. The other she recognised. It was heavier, but quieter - trained. It was Captain Mysterious from yesterday, she'd bet on it.

And betting against her was probably a dumb thing to do.

A prickle of fear shot through her as the door opened - an instinctual fear of the unknown. A woman, she'd been right, a vampire. Her features were Hispanic in origin, though dulled by the paleness that all vampires possessed. Her hair curled down her back in typical Spanish fashion, however, deep and voluminous chocolate curls that Alice eyed and tried not to think of her hair envy - not at a time like this. The vampiress eyed her shrewdly.

"So," she said, her voice grating on Alice's ears for a reason she could not explain. "They finally caught me something useful, did they?"

Alice scowled.

The vampiress moved quickly, in an instant crouched down in front of Alice's face, narrowed scarlet eyes glaring into her own with curiosity.

"What can you do then, my pretty?" she asked quietly, though her cold tone belied her words. She reached up a hand to grasp Alice's chin. At the touch, Alice reacted instantly, jutting her head sharply out of the other woman's reach and glaring defiantly.

A flash of something steel-like flickered through the Spanish vampire's eyes before vanishing.

"I am Maria," she said, her voice keeping its cool equilibrium. Alice couldn't help but notice the vampire who was still skulking in the shadow of the doorway. He seemed uncomfortable, as if he knew something she didn't. He looked in visible discomfort, like he was being prodded by an invisible sharp stick.

Maria followed her gaze to the door and smirked, before turning back to Alice. "You are mine now. What is your name?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, unable to fight down the urge to rebel. No way in hell was this bouncy-haired bitch getting her name. It was the only thing she had left that was her own.

"I see we've caught a difficult one," Maria said, wrinkling her nose as if someone had shoved something distasteful under it. She sent a meaningful glance towards the doorway.

"You aren't the only one who is special, my pretty."

Suddenly, Alice felt cold. She didn't know how to describe what was happening to her, it was as if a light mist had settled over her body - an invisible mist that made her unable to move, to think, because all she could feel was this unshakeable urge to comply, to defer, to do anything this woman wished... the emotion was too strong for her... just _defer_...

"I asked you what your name was."

_Do it... just tell her... _"Alice." The word was out before she could hold it in. Suddenly, the invisible mist was gone. Her mind felt as sharp as it had a second ago. _What the hell was that?_

"Well done, love," Maria purred. Alice looked up. While she had been distracted by her own confusion, Maria had moved to the doorway. She reached into the shadows, dragging a finger softly over the other vampire's chest. His head turned to follow her finger, and his face was suddenly alight from the gentle daylight that flitted over it.

Hair as blond as spun gold. The planes of his face were familiar, for she knew them as well as her own. Better, even. She knew every crease, every dimple, every line, every scar.

Alice gasped, unable to keep her emotions in check. Turmoil raged through her, coupled with betrayal, fear, and overwhelming joy.

Because it was _him._

_It was the man who currently made up her past, her present and her future._

And he was walking out of the door, trailing after the demoness who held her captive._  
_

"I found you," she breathed, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

He paused, and looked over his shoulder. A slight frown marred his brow as he looked at her curiously.

Alice could do nothing but gape like a goldfish as a harsh female voice cut through the silence, beckoning him. He flinched at it, and immediately locked the door.

It only occurred to Alice later, once the initial shock had dulled, that Maria had called his name, and she had been too preoccupied to hear it.

* * *

It soon became apparent, over the days that followed, that Alice's power was even more useless than it usually was. For some reason, it seemed to have completely deserted her. Not even an annoying flash a few seconds prior to some mundane event anymore.

Only during the nights, when Alice sat alone and in despair, did she seem to hear a voice in her head that wasn't really a voice, more a feeling, but not really a feeling. Something she just knew, but at the same time didn't know. Something that told her maybe it wasn't working because... this was where she was meant to be. She was meant to be here, now.

Why, she had no idea.

Her mind once again turned to _him. _For some reason, it hadn't occurred to her that maybe the hard part would come after she'd found him. She'd been swanning around with the idyllic thought that the second their eyes met across some crowded room or something, she could just fall into his arms and he would be hers. That everything would feel... perfect. That the world would suddenly make sense, with his arms around her.

She should have known it could never be that simple.

Alice drew her knees into her chest, and locked her arms firmly around them, curling into a small ball.

She'd been wishing for a fairytale, but this was reality.

She should have known happy endings were few and far between.

* * *

His face plagued her. The coolness in his crimson eyes, the subdued look of one who had been defeated long ago. His gaze was blank, almost unrecognisable as that of the passionate young man she had seen in her visions.

But he still... felt like hers.

She knew she was still his.

She would never stop being his, not since she'd started, the first time she'd seen the fair-haired, tanned soldier galloping majestically on a horse across a field, a lifetime ago.

* * *

...

_She loved him, loved him like the first sunrise and the last burst of starlight at the edge of the world. _

_It hurt. _

_But kind of a good hurt.  
_

..._  
_

* * *

"It appears you are not of as much use as once thought." His voice held no inflection, as if he were merely commenting on the mild state of the weather.

Alice looked up, startled. She had not heard the door open, a feat indeed to evade a vampire's keen senses. She could not think of anything to say in response, but he broke the silence first.

"Maria wants me to kill you," he said, voice cool yet quiet. He seemed to be assessing her for some kind of response, thought what, she had no idea. It occurred to her that fact should make her wary, but it did not. Instead, she merely perused him with gentle eyes.

"And you?"

His brow creased minutely in confusion, so she elaborated. "What do _you _want?"

The idea seemed to unsettle him, as his hands shifted uncomfortably by his side, and he looked a little taken aback. Alice briefly wondered how long it had been since someone had asked him that question. How long it had been since he had asked _himself _that question. By the looks of things - a pretty damn long time. And it made her a little sad.

"It doesn't matter what I want," he said eventually, his tone controlled and ruby eyes averted to somewhere beside her head.

Alice's lips twisted into a little frown, before she whispered, "It matters to me."

His eyes instantly snapped to hers. "Why?" It seemed to fall from his lips before he could stop it, his expression utterly baffled.

"Because..." _Because I love you. Because I've been searching for you my entire life. Because you're the only thing I care about in this entire world. Because I need you. _

_And I still don't even know your name._ "Because... if you're my executioner, then it stands to reason that yours should be the only opinion I care about at this moment in time, shouldn't it?"

"What about your own?" She seemed to have slipped under his guard for the moment, because his eyes and voice were betraying that same emotion of total surprise.

She paused, breath choking in her throat as she tried to speak. Her eyes were guileless and she knew it. She was the most open she'd been during the entire conversation so far in this one moment.

"Would it matter to you? What I thought?" The question came out a whisper, but they seemed to ring in her ears.

He seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment, and crimson eyes drilled into gold. The intensity of the moment stole her breath away, and she could not move. Suddenly, he seemed to snap, lips contorting and tortured eyes squeezing shut, as though he was suddenly in pain.

"No." The word ripped from his throat, almost coming out a growl instead, and in an instant he was gone.

She blinked, struggling to tear her eyes away from where he had been standing. Her stomach fluttered.

She'd seen the true answer written in his eyes.

* * *

She couldn't know the thoughts that plagued him. She couldn't know the doubt that raged through his mind, his soul, every fibre of his being. She couldn't know that he replayed her words over and over again every minute he had spare to think. _"I found you." _Wonder. Joy. Pain.

She couldn't know how confused he was - why did she feel those things? She couldn't know that when he crossed the threshold into that cell it was like the world stopped turning, and it was only her, sitting there alone. Only her that mattered. Only those doe eyes of spun gold, that cheerful little soul that lay within her, crushed mercilessly by the evils of the world. Evils like him.

_"Would it matter to you? What I thought?"_

She couldn't know.

Because he didn't really know.

_He didn't know that the only thing that ever mattered was what she thought._

* * *

He came to visit her every day that week. The week Maria had given him to finish her off if he could not squeeze some vestige of useful power out of her. Not that she knew of that deadline.

Just like Maria didn't know that instead of attempting to find some sort of use for her, he merely sat and watched her.

Alice didn't know why. It was strange, yet oddly comforting at that same time. He would open the door, take one step in, lock it behind him. And he would sit.

He would watch - just watch. He didn't speak... he just looked at her with those crimson eyes. Alice didn't know what he could be looking for, and she didn't really care, because he was there. The reason behind it was irrelevant. She could watch him, just as he watched her, and that was precisely what she did. She memorised every facet of his being, mapped every scar that was crystal clear where it had been blurry in unreliable visions.

After five days had passed of this, he seemed to notice that her eyes lingered on his scars.

Alice watched as he drew himself erect in one fluid movement. She couldn't help flinching; this was a break in the routine. Usually he wouldn't leave until Maria sent someone to find him.

He stepped back, into the shadow of the doorway, before resuming his crouch on the ground.

Only his eyes were visible.

She realised with a start that he was... what? Ashamed of the scars? She couldn't understand why. They were perfect - _they were him. _How could he be ashamed of them?

The time for him to leave again came sooner than Alice liked. As he turned to leave, she opened her mouth to say something.

He stilled, as though sensing her hesitance, and waited.

"What is it?" he asked, and his voice was gentle, that rough velvet from before somewhat smoothed out.

Alice paused only briefly before forging ahead. "What's your name?"

He was silent for what seemed like years, and Alice was sure he wasn't going to answer. She couldn't help the tendril of hurt that wormed through her as she cast her eyes downward.

"Jasper," he whispered suddenly, and turned to face her again. There was a softness in his eyes to match his tone, and Alice felt that icy pain being warmed by a contrasting tendril of warmth.

"My name is Jasper."

Alice smiled.

He stopped breathing.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," she whispered, unable to dull the grin that now spread across her face like contagious sunshine.

He looked conflicted, as though wondering whether he should answer. But eventually, he dipped his head minutely, and murmured, "Likewise... Alice."

If Alice's heart could beat, it would have stilled at the sound of her name on his lips.

* * *

_Jasper - a precious gem. Distinctive markings; array of cuts and other imperfections in the stone. Can be highly polished._

It suited him perfectly. Alice recalled with perfect clarity the scars he was so self-conscious of, and smiled fondly.

All he needed was a little polishing, and Alice was sure he would soon see through her eyes when he looked at himself.

* * *

A day later, and night had descended over her cell.

Alice brushed her palm with a finger absently, all her thoughts focused on one thing. _Jasper_.

Ever since learning his name, she couldn't stop thinking it, or saying it, or thinking about saying it. Rolling it over her tongue again and again like the sweetest prayer. She had waited for so long for that single word, and it had not disappointed. It was a mere collection of consonants and vowels, but to her, it was the world.

"Jasper..." she whispered for the umpteenth time.

A hand closed over her mouth, and she started, a strangled cry muffled in skin.

"Sh." The sound was abrupt, and Alice felt hot breath against her ear. Soft hair brushed against the skin beneath her earlobe, and she froze instantly. "There's no time."

She knew that voice.

The hand that covered her mouth slowly pulled away, but Alice could still feel the imprint of his touch on her lips. Her head tilted minutely to confirm what she already knew.

"Jasper?" she questioned, and he frowned briefly, pressing his finger to his own lips in a gesture for her to be silent.

He leaned in closer and for a wild second Alice thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he bypassed her lips to press his own to her ear again. He breathed, the words barely audible even this close in.

"We have to go now."

He retreated slowly, and searched her eyes, which were full of surprise and more than a few questions.

_"Why?" _she mouthed. It seemed he knew the rest of her question without her having to elaborate. Instantly his features softened, and she tried to reign in her shock at how different he looked compared to before. The haunted look of a man defeated had left him - he looked more like the honey sweet, glowing version from her visions.

_"Because you do matter," _he mouthed back, and she gaped at the true answer to her question from before. His eyes intensified, but this time not with darkness, but with what looked like strength and determination.

_"You're the only thing that matters."_

Before she could even gather a thought to say anything to that, he had deftly hooked her arm over his head and looped his hands under her, lifting her up. Her head felt like it was spinning as he adjusted his arms ever so slightly so that her head fell into the muscled planes of his chest. He tucked her head under his chin in a gesture so familiar and so comforting, Alice felt like she could cry.

She barely noticed them leave, or the guard that spotted them, or the panic in Jasper's eyes as he ran frantically with his arms tightly clasped around her as if he were carrying the whole world in his arms.

She did notice when he breathed urgent words to her, however, and the realisation that they were being pursued sank into her bliss-addled mind. Reluctantly, it seemed, he set her down on the ground.

"Meet me at the cliffs," he whispered lowly and rapidly. "I'll take care of the followers. Keep running northwest, you'll get there within a couple of hours."

Alice could only nod as he leaned forward quickly, and pressed his lips to her forehead, before turning back and disappearing.

Stunned, it took her a couple of seconds to regain her faculties before she began to run in the direction he had bid her. As she flew alongside the wind, Alice touched her forehead with a finger, and smiled.

* * *

Lost.

She was _lost_.

Well, that was just _great_.

_Idyllic, fairytale ending, yes? _she thought bitterly. _Does that include getting lost in a giant forest with no idea where the hell I'm going?_

She had been running to no avail for the last six hours. Northwest had turned into north and then northeast and then she was well and truly screwed. Cliffs, huh? Alice had tried to sniff out rock faces and seawater, but nothing.

Alice trudged along, feeling distinctly ruffled. Another hour passed with no discernible change in scenery until suddenly, she could smell it. Sharp, tangy salt... seawater. Alice brightened instantly, and her feet beat down the ground like she had borrowed Hermes' sandals.

_Jasper..._

She didn't even contemplate that he might not be there.

She didn't have to.

As the green blur of trees faded out into the blue skies of the distant horizon, she saw the outcropping of pure white cliffs, reflecting the sunlight. A tall, lithe figure stood like a human-shaped diamond, shirt billowing in the harsh wind. She slowed down as she approached, and saw the crystals dancing on his skin as his head turned, and crimson jewels brightened immeasurably.

Alice saw the intense relief make his features sag as he drank the sight of her in, and reached out tentatively, as though to embrace her.

At his apparent hesitance, Alice made no qualms about drawing him forward, encircling him as much as she could consider their fairly substantial difference in height.

"You've kept me waiting," he mumbled into her hair, and she could feel the small, wry smile in his voice.

She tilted her head up, and brushed her lips ever so gently against his. A tingle ran down the back of her neck. She smiled, and whispered against the soft flesh.

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet, it's over 5,000 words. :) Also, it hasn't been _too _long since my last update, so all in all... yay? :) I'm pretty sure this is my first ever AU in this story, the other ones were ones where they were human, so again, I would love some feedback on what you guys think of this one. :)

Love, peace and Jasper-carrying-Alice cookies,  
Raven. x


End file.
